The Auction
by writersblock24
Summary: Stephanie, Lula and Connie help out at a charity auction and an unnamed man bids on Stephanie. Find out what the mystery man wants. Cupcake friendly later when he appears . Sorry the summary sucks. Rating for later.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who reviews my stories. You don't know how much it means to hear when you get excited in a plot line. Without the support of you readers, I doubt I'd be writing stories! So thank you. I hope you enjoy this story!

Not mine, all Janet's. I'm just glad I get to have as much fun as she does...minus the profits.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this." I said, looking at Lula.

"Come on, white girl. It's for a good cause." Lula replied, hands on her hips. She actually didn't look like herself. Her black dress hugged her body in all the right places. Now I, on the other hand, had a blood red dress that barely passed my thighs. I guess she was trying to shift her fashion sense to me.

"Damn Lula, Tank's not going to know what hit him." Connie said. She was wearing a polka dotted dress that made her look more like a busty Mini Mouse more than anything.

"Good. 'Cause tonight, I'm gonna be on the prowl. Maybe I'll get me a new man." She said.

Connie and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Good for you, Lu." I said.

She turned to me. "And maybe Batman will bet on you."

I didn't reply. It wasn't likely considering he was currently saving a third world country from total paralysis.

"Or," Connie started. "Maybe Supercop will sweep her off her feet for good."

I snorted at that. They turned and looked at me. "It's not possible since I dumped his ass for good last week."

We were sitting on the couch with Bob in the middle, when he blew up at me. I don't quite remember how it started, but now we were off for good. No matter what anyone says.

"I can't believe it. You're sure?" Connie asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Good for you, white girl."

Before I could respond, Lula's name was called out onto the stage.

Tonight was the annual Fireman and Police Auction where anyone and everyone can come and bet on something. This year, they thought it would be fun to give away dates. Most of the officers and firemen were in the audience, so it was up to the good citizens of Trenton to sell ourselves for a good cause. I looked back in the mirror and sighed. I looked more like a hooker, than Stephanie.

Apparently everyone was supposed to write a bio, but mine had mysteriously been taken care of. Clearly this was a very thought out plan because that would have sent me to the hills.

Connie and I sneaked a peak from the side stage. Lula was out there, strutting her stuff, and Tank looked more than displeased that other men were ogling his former woman. Maybe he'll swallow his pride and try to win her back.

"Okay, let's start the bidding at one hundred dollars." Mayor Juniak, the emcee for the night called. Tank immediately raised his hand. The bidding went slowly up.

"One thousand." Bobby called. Tank glared at him and Bobby chuckled. Lula was glowing. In the end, Tank spent twelve hundred dollars. Hopefully it's worth it.

I watched as everyone went out. Even Joyce (shudder) was roped into this. She smirked at me and came to where I was sitting. If I thought I looked like a slut, it was nothing compared to how she looked.

"Hmm, maybe I'll get some Italian Stallion loving tonight." I shrugged at her. I didn't care if she and Joe hooked up. As far as I could see, she could have him. "Or maybe some hot Cuban." She moaned a little.

That hit a nerve, but I played nonchalance.

"Go ahead for it. I hope you and the hounds are happy." I said, smiling sweetly.

She harrumphed and went back to her station. I laughed silently to myself. Too bad about the Sex God being MIA tonight. Oh well, what she doesn't know…

"Next up, we have Stephanie "Bombshell Bounty Hunter" Plum!" Juniak called. I blushed at the name. "Standing at five feet, seven inches, this brown haired, blue eyed beauty causes distractions and disasters in and out of the bedroom."

I blushed some more. Who the hell wrote this? I looked at the Merry Men, who were grinning like Cheshire cats. Aha. What were they up to?

"She loves sugar, Tastykakes and a good tingle up her spine."

"What the hell man?" I heard Tank ask Lester.

"What? I was trying to incorporate her spidey sense."

I snorted. "You guys are so busted."

I think they blushed.

"We'll start the bidding at two hundred and fifty dollars."

"Four hundred." Joe called.

I rolled my eyes.

"Five!" Another voice called. I think it was a fireman. Hmm, I can work with that.

Joe glared at the other bidder. "Five fifty."

I looked at the guys for help. Lester gave me a look that said, chillax, we got this. Or maybe he said that…

"Eight hundred."

"Diesel!" I said

"Hey there sweetcheeks."

"Get out of here!"

He rolled his eyes at me and sat down with the Merry Men. "I totally swiped his wallet." He said to the guys, discretely pointing at Joe. They took turns high-fiving him.

Joe looked a little worried. "Eight fifty."

"Nine hundred." That was from Woody.

"I just got a call for a thousand." Juniak said behind me. What? You can _call _in?

"Eleven hundred!" Lester called.

"Dude, are you _nuts_?" Bobby asked.

"Eleven twenty five." Joe said meekly. Good, he was running out of steam.

"Twelve hundred." Diesel said. I glared at him and he winked at me.

"I have a call for twenty-four hundred." He said again. Who was this mysterious caller?

"Twenty-six." Lester said.

"SANTOS!" All the Merry Men said. Tank slapped him upside the head. I raised my eyebrows. What were they up to?

"I got a call for fifty two." After that, Tank showed Lester what I guessed was a text, and he blanched.

"Mr. Santos?" Juniak asked. Lester just shook his head.

"Sold for fifty two hundred dollars." He exclaimed while banging the gavel. As I got off the stage, Joe Juniak shook my hand. I guess that's what you get for being hot and raking in the dough.

"Hey guys." I said to the Merry Men.

"Hey Bombshell!" They said back.

After all the bidding was finished (Connie getting a thousand and Joyce going for fifty), Joe came up to me.

"Hey Cupcake."

"Hi Joe." I smiled politely said, feeling the guys watching my back.

"I _really_ like that dress." He said, not looking at my face but my boobs.

"Uh huh." I said, sipping my champagne.

"The boys miss you."

"I'm sure they do. Look, I'm busy, can we finish this some other time?" I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Who was the caller? I'm sure it was _Ranger_." He said his name with distaste.

"Newsflash, Joe, Ranger's incommunicado. He's in the wind. Not here. Not able to make calls. I don't know who it is."

"Christ, Stephanie…"

"It's _not_ a stalker."

"How do you know?"

"Because if it was, Ranger's men would have out bid him. They can do that, you know. Clearly they're up to something."

Joe snorted. "Those guys don't give a crap. They think you're a piece of ass waiting for their boss to throw you out so they can pick up the pieces. When he does, don't come crawling back to me." He stalked off.

"It's not Ranger!" I screeched.

I sighed. My mother was going to disown me for sure.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. Ella's waiting to adopt you as soon as you say so." Lester said, hugging me. I felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it and let me go. I heard the guys snicker.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Bobby said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Tank said.

Oh boy.

* * *

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I can't believe the rave reviews I got for the first chapter! Thank you so much! Please keep letting me know what you think.

Not mine, all Janet.

* * *

I talked to every one of the workers and all they could say was they didn't know or that it was some guy that may have been named Mark. That wasn't a lot to go on, but I continued my search.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tank asked me. The waitress I was grilling froze. He glared at her. "Go," he growled. She squeaked and ran away.

I sighed. "I want to know. You guys know how much I hate surprises!"

"Bombshell, you're not going to get anything out of anyone here."

"A girl can't try?"

He just shook his head.

Lester came up and patted me on the shoulder. "Beautiful, I guarantee that you'll want to be surprised by this one." He led me to the car.

"Wait! I'm not ready to go."

"Too bad." Tank said from the front seat.

I shut up and crossed my arms as we drove to my apartment. Tank and Lester checked my apartment, then kissed me on the forehead as they practically skipped out the door.

I checked my machine. There were about a dozen from my mother, two from Joe and two from Lula.

I went into the kitchen and that's where I saw the box. What the hell?

I wanted to call the guys, but they checked the apartment. Clearly they were in on this and wanted me to figure this out for myself. That or they hated me and it was a bomb.

I doubted the bomb.

I opened it and looked in. Inside there was a note and a pair of shoes. _Really_ nice shoes. I drooled on them. I read the note, hoping for a clue.

Stephanie-

Enjoy the shoes. You'll need them at a later date. Please accept all of my gifts. I have picked them out especially for you and only you. You've been hurt in the past, and I plan to reconcile that.

Tomorrow, wear your sweatpants and a sweatshirt. There will be a man at your door to take you to your first stop. Don't worry about what you'll look like. Tomorrow is about you.

I'll be seeing you soon.

There wasn't a name at the bottom. Okay…

So what do I know: 1. it's some guy that may or may not be named Mark. 2. He has great taste in shoes. 3. He's going to repair all the damage from my past relationships.

Well the third one won't be too hard. I've had three relationships that were damaging. One was to my ex-husband who's an ass named Dickie. He cheated on me with Joyce "Skankho" Barnhardt before the license could be filed and we were divorced shortly after. My mom blamed me because I couldn't keep him happy, but I think that Dickie just lived up to his name as a dick.

Next came Joe. I guess he actually came first, but he was the second serious relationship I had. He was a failure because we couldn't see eye to eye. He wanted me to be a Burg housewife and I wanted to be Stephanie Plum: Wonder Woman. That didn't go well with his plans, but we always seemed to get back together when neither of us wanted to be alone.

Last but not least, came Carlos Manoso, aka Ranger. He was a one night stand that I'll never forget. He said that he would ruin me and he nearly did. After that one night, it was never the same with Joe. I never went back to Ranger because I was afraid that he would completely ruin me, which wouldn't be a bad thing, that is, if he actually did relationships. His life is too dangerous for us to be more than friends, but I always have a nagging feeling that we could be something great if that ever changed.

I had no idea who my mystery man was, but I was excited to find out.

The next morning, dressed in sweats, there was a knock on my door.

"Miss Plum?" A man asked. He was tall, lean and had a slight British accent.

"Yes, are you my ride?"

He smiled. "Indeed I am, miss."

"I'd feel more comfortable if you called me Stephanie."

"How about we compromise and settle on Miss Stephanie."

I thought about it. Shrugging, "I guess that could work. What should I call you?"

His smile widened. "Mark. Mark Pardo."

I was stunned silent. "Are you…are you…"

"No, Miss Stephanie, I'm not. I only work for the mystery man."

"I'm guessing you can't tell me who that is."

He just shook his head. Either his name by complete coincidence was named Mark Pardo or this is some cruel joke. For anyone who doesn't know, Mark Pardo was one of the fake names that Ranger used to keep his enemies off of his trail.

Wait, he said mystery man.

"Is it _my _man of mystery?"

He shook his head. "I'm not supposed to give any details. Everything will be revealed in good time. You just need to relax. He's not a stalker."

I was getting really tired of everyone thinking that I only attracted stalkers. My left eye twitched.

"Okay, Mark Pardo: worker of the mystery man, where are we headed?"

"The spa."

Oh boy! I hadn't had a spa day in forever. I guess that's why he had me dress for the occasion. I always went to a spa in my dumpiest clothes.

_This day is about you_, rang in my head. I guess it truly was.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Not mine, but I wish it was, hehe.

* * *

Mark led me to the nice black limo waiting outside my apartment building. The driver opened the door for us and I climbed in.

"So, how long have you worked for MM." I had taken to calling my mystery man MM since it was way easier.

Mark smiled, not wanting to answer the question right away.

"Don't worry, I won't press too hard."

"About three years."

"Why did you come to Trenton?"

"My mother was from here. She recently took ill and I came to help her."

"Aw, that's so sweet."

"Well, none of my other siblings would do it, so I sucked it up and came here."

I nodded. I knew what that felt like before Val moved back here.

"So what do you do?"

"Odd jobs. Whatever needs to be done. I'm here to help you, like an assistant of sorts."

"An assistant? Look, what you're doing is very nice, but…"

"Trust me, you're going to need me. I hold all the power."

"Power?"

He just nodded, not divulging anything more.

When we pulled up to the spa, I stood there gaping.

"Whoa. This place is _huge_."

Mark smiled at me and guided me to the entrance.

The woman behind the desk and looked up. She smiled at me and Mark, saying, "It's good to see you, Mark! How are you?"

"Just wonderful, Kelly. We have a special guest today. Miss Plum is here for the package."

Package? What package?

Kelly nodded and typed a few keys on the keyboard, nodding. "Okay, I have a Miss Plum scheduled for at two." She smiled at me, handing over a brochure. "Here's what we offer. Just pick what you want and I'll set it up for you."

Anything? I looked at them with surprise. They chuckled at me.

"Don't worry about it. It's all part of the power."

Apparently, it was. Power to pick anything. I scanned the brochure, picking a few massages, manicure and pedicure, facial scrub and a wax.

"Um, Kelly?" I asked, sliding closer to the desk. "Can I get…um," I moved farther away from Mark, who smiled and pretended not to hear. "Can I get a Brazilian?"

She smiled at me. "Sure, I'll put that down."

I blushed a little. "Can you not put it down as a Brazilian, but as just a wax?"

She nodded. "I sure can."

I turned to Mark. "Don't tell him, either."

"Not a soul."

"Thank you." I said, feeling relieved.

"Now if you'll just follow me, we can get you started."

I nodded and followed her. I gave Mark a small finger wave as I left the waiting room. He returned my wave and sat down to wait with a magazine.

After being rubbed, scrubbed, waxed and plucked, I was ready to meet the world again.

"Wow," Mark said. "You look stunning."

"Are you nuts?"

"Your skin and eyes are glowing. You should do this more often."

I blushed. "I'll think about it."

He turned back to Kelly. "Thank you, Kelly. You've been a doll."

"All in a day's work."

"Well I would most appreciate it if you kept Stephanie's name in your book."

"I will do that. Thank you for joining us today, Stephanie."

"Thank you for everything that you've done." I waved at Kelly and followed Mark out. "Well, where to now?" I asked him as I got situated in the limo.

"Here," he said, handing me another letter. He chuckled at me as I opened it enthusiastically.

Stephanie-

I hope that you enjoyed your spa day. I'm sure that you look even more beautiful since I saw you last. Now that you're more relaxed, its time for the next phase of your day. Sit back, relax, and let me take care of you. You deserve it more than you know.

I read the note a few times and looked back at Mark. "So where are we headed?"

"The mall."

Oh boy!

We ended up at the big Newark mall instead of Quaker Bridge. I wondered where I was going to be shopping. Assuming that there was a plan.

"Okay, Miss Stephanie, go and shop." He handed me a credit card.

"What? No, I can't accept this…" I said, stroking the American Express Black card. With my name on it.

"I have strict orders to give you this card. Take it, please?"

At the word please, my reserve began crumble. It was a _gift._ A very expensive gift… I started to shake my head. "It's either this, or you go sit in the car and I pick everything out for you."

No way. He was not touching any underwear I get. I sighed, "fine."

Mark smiled. "Go buy whatever you want."

"What?"

"It's an unlimited card covered by my employer. Don't worry about how much you're spending."

I was feeling queasy about this again. I wasn't so sure this was a good idea. However, it was that or have Mark pick out anything.

He smiled, knowing I had crumbled completely. "I'll send the driver with you. He can hold your bags."

"Assuming I buy more than my hands can carry."

"You will." Was all he said.

I looked back at the mall. It looked so big and I wasn't sure where to start. Macy's was the best place, I guess.

Four hours, seventy five hundred and two Big Mac meals later, I was heading back to the car.

"Don't say anything." I said to Mark and his smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He handed me another envelope.

Stephanie-

I hope you enjoyed the shopping and overindulged yourself. I had a few things in mind if you chose not to shop, just in case. I'm sure that you're exhausted and you deserve to sleep. Don't worry, I was the one in your apartment with the help of your landlord and replaced your sheets and mattress to the little slice of heaven that you deserve. Don't worry about the money. Nothing is more important than your happiness.

Sleep well.

I looked back at Mark and smiled.

"I take it that it was a good day."

"The best." I drifted off to sleep.

Mark and the driver helped me get all of the bags into my apartment. It looked like I had bought a brand new wardrobe. Maybe I had.

"Where will you go?" I asked Mark, walking him to the door.

"I have a meeting with my employer and then I'll be heading home."

"Can you deliver a message to him?"

He smiled. "I can."

I blushed a little. "Can you tell him thank you?"

"Of course. Goodnight, Miss Stephanie."

"Goodnight Mark."

That night, I went to sleep feeling happy.

And loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm excited to see how much you guys are enjoying this!

Not mine, all Janet's.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling rested and relaxed. It was the best sleep since I slept on Ranger's bed last. I sighed and relaxed deeper into the luxurious mattress and sheets. Looking to my left, I saw a white rose and another note.

Good Morning, Stephanie-

I hope that you slept well. Don't worry, Mark dropped off the gift waiting for you in the living room. Go ahead, I'm sure you're curious to see what it is.

I was. I didn't know who this guy was, but he knew what I liked. I jumped out of bed and raced to the living room, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Oh, my, God." I said.

Every corner of the room was filled with vases of white roses. Beautiful white roses. I looked back at the letter.

White roses are a symbol of purity, sympathy, innocence and spirituality. Everything that you bring to my dark world.

They also symbolize true love. Each rose is to show how much my love is true.

Tonight, I would love it if you joined me for dinner tonight. Mark will pick you up at seven.

I'll see you soon.

I was speechless. I stood there gaping at the flowers. I was so shocked, I didn't even hear the door open.

"Babe."

"Jesus, Ranger, don't you knock?"

He smirked at me. He looked at the flowers. "New stalker?"

"Nope."

He raised an eyebrow.

"New guy."

"He sent you a room full of flowers?"

"Shut up. It's sweet."

"Maybe he's trying to make up for a lack of something." He wolf grinned at me.

I nudged him in the stomach. "Stop."

"So who is he?"

I turned and smiled at him. "I don't know."

"Babe, are you sure it's not a stalker?"

I sighed. "It's not. There was a charity auction and they were auctioning off dates and this is my suitor…for lack of better word."

He smiled at me. "Has he been treating you good?"

I smiled widely. "Like a queen."

"Good. Cause you should be treated like one."

I blushed and looked away. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just wanted to see how you were. Nothing has blown up in a while."

Great, Ranger humor.

"Yeah, I'm good."

He smirked at me. "Good to hear. Later, Babe."

"Bye Ranger."

After Ranger's visit, I showered and headed to the bond's office with my offering of donuts.

"Hey white girl. What's up?"

"Not much. You?"

She was glowing. "Tank and me are working it out."

"That's great." Connie said. I nodded in agreement.

I turned to Connie. "How was your date?"

She blushed a little. "Great. Me and Woody are going out again."

Wow, everyone was doing well.

"I heard that Joyce got herpes."

This day keeps getting better!

"What about your mystery man, white girl?"

"I'm meeting him tonight."

"Where? Details, girl!"

"I don't know. He sent me white roses this morning."

"Wow." Connie and Lula said.

I nodded, still pretty speechless about them.

"What are you going to wear, white girl?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Need a shopping trip?"  
I shook my head. "I went shopping yesterday."

"Without me?"

"It was an impromptu thing. I didn't know I was going."

"What do you mean you didn't know?" Connie asked, clearly confused.

"I had a little impromptu shopping spree courtesy of my mystery man."

"Wow," they breathed.

I smiled. I knew what they were thinking.

"Do you have any idea who it is?"

I did, but I wasn't really ready to share my thoughts. If I kept my suspicions in the dark (even to myself), then I wouldn't get disappointed when I found out his true identity. My spidey sense told me it was one of the Merry Men and my heart was telling me it was Ranger.

God, what if it was Ranger? Was his life now available for a relationship?

A girl could dream.

You see after my last and final break up with Joe, I realized that I was completely in love with Ranger. No matter what he had done, it didn't tarnish what I felt for him.

He was my one.

Great, now I was hoping for Ranger. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"You coming Lula?"

"Right behind you."

We went out and got most of my skips. Granted, most of them were repeat offenders and went quietly, but it was still nice to make some money.

"Do you think that you and Tank will get back together?" I asked Lula while driving back to the office.

"Maybe. I don't know." She sighed.

"Do you want to?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Yeah. I miss him."

It was the first time I had ever heard Lula say that.

"He really loves those cats. I guess it wouldn't be so hard to take some meds."

"I know that he misses you."

"Really?" She looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I nodded. "You need to take it one step at a time this time."

"I know. I just didn't want him getting away."

"He wants to be with you. He's not going anywhere."

She smiled. "Thanks, white girl. For what it's worth, I think this guy is your one."

I smiled. "I think so too."

"Good luck tonight!" Lula yelled as she walked to her car. I saw Mark right away.

"Hello, Miss Stephanie. Good day?"

I nodded. "The best. What are you doing here?"

"You have an appointment at the salon."

"What?"

He nodded. "No note, but he told me to take you to the salon and make sure you're not late."

"I haven't picked out my dress yet."

"We have some time. I'll follow you back."

I nodded and I drove off.

"How much time do I have?" I asked Mark as we rode the elevator to my apartment.

"About an hour. That's enough time?"

"It should be."

"You just need to pick out what you're going to wear and bring it with you. You can change there."

"Great," I said. After opening to the door, I headed straight for the closet. I stood there for at least a half hour thinking about what I was going to wear. In the end, I chose a deep purple strapless dress with matching bra and panty set with nude thigh highs and black FMP's. I found a purple clutch to go with it. Thank God for the shopping trip yesterday. I grabbed the necessities (keys, money, ID, credit card) and met Mark out in the living room.

"I think this will go nicely with your outfit." He said, holding up a beautiful white rose wrapped in tin foil to keep it fresh. I smiled and nodded. The driver came and carried my bags and we followed him out.

I was surprised when we ended up at Mr. Alexander's. He waved us in and sat me down to get to work on my curls.

"I swear, they've grown." Mr. Alexander sighed. I glared at him through the mirror.

"They have not."

"I think so, honey."

"Just make them look pretty."

"I can't promise anything, but I can try a miracle."

I rolled my eyes as best a burg girl can.

An hour later, he was done. It was beautiful. Mr. Alexander had managed to get my hair into tame, soft curls that was in a half ponytail with the flower and a bunch of bobby pins holding it together.

"Looks like we have a miracle." He said, admiring his handiwork.

"I'll say." I looked natural and un-New Jersey. My make-up had also been done in a light fashion with only a few swipes of mascara. I was going in without my armor and feeling a little scared.

"You look devastating." Mark said when the look was complete.

"You think so?"

He smiled. "Very much." He looked at his watch. "We need to be on our way."

This was it. I was meeting the man that had bought me for fifty-two hundred dollars. I was nervous and excited.

We pulled up to a huge house. I think it was somewhere between mansion and castle, leaning more to mansion.

I stepped out and saw him standing there.

Here we go.

* * *

Sorry! I'm writing as fast as I can! I didn't want the chapter to be too long!


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are awesome. Enjoy!

Not mine, but I wish it was...

Warning: Smut.

* * *

He was standing on the pathway to the backyard. He was in a black suit and had a white rose on his lapel.

"Hal," I said and my face fell a little. I was kind of disappointed.

"Hey Bombshell."

"Nice house."

He looked at it. "Yeah, it's really amazing on the inside." He held out his arm.

"So how did you do all of this?"

"Do what?"

"Everything. The gifts, the shopping, the…" I stopped when I saw him shaking his head.

"It wasn't me."

"Then who…?" I stopped dead in my tracks. In the back yard was a gazebo lit with thousands of tea lights and more white roses. There was a dinner table and a champagne bucket.

Ranger was standing next to the table. He looked handsome in his all black suit.

I looked up at Hal who was smirking. "He had some last minute set-up and he wanted me to greet you."

I nodded and smiled up at him.

"Babe," Ranger said as I walked up the path.

"Wow." I said.

He smiled. "Surprised?"

"Not really. My spidey sense told me it was you."

He laughed. "I still can't fool the spidey sense." He looked me over. "You look stunning."

"Thanks. You look very handsome."

He smiled at me.

I shook my head. "You did all of this for me?"

"I told you babe. You deserve to be treated like a queen."

He pulled out my chair and I sat down. We removed the lids and dug into the delicious lasagna. I know, I'm as shocked as you are that Ranger was polluting his body with lasagna.

"Thank you." I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"For everything."

Ranger popped the cork on the champagne. "No price, remember?" He handed me a flute of champagne.

"What are we toasting to?"

"To new beginnings."

We raised our glasses in the toast. "New beginnings?" I asked.

He nodded. "I was hoping that you would give me a second chance."

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to have a relationship with you."

"But your life…"

He shook his head. "Doesn't apply anymore." He leaned under the table and handed me a file.

"What is this?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to open it. It was like opening a can of worms…Pandora's box…whatever.

"Open it."

I opened the file and looked at the first page. It was an army medical file with a picture of Ranger at eighteen stapled to the top. I grinned at the picture. He looked so young and he was as handsome as ever.

He smirked at me. "Keep going," he said.

Doing as I was told, I flipped through the papers. Some of them were medical records, some were missions (some of the lines were blacked out like they did back in the old days), and I stopped at the last page. I was stunned.

"Contract fulfilled." I read aloud. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm out. No more contracts. No more going into the wind. I'm done, babe. For the first time in fifteen years, my life is my own. And there is no one I'd rather spend it with than you."

I was speechless. Ranger's life was now suddenly available for a relationship. And he wanted one with me. He could have anyone, and he wanted me.

"I still have a lot of enemies, but I know that we can make this work."

I was speechless. "Really?"

He nodded. "I'm playing for keeps. I'll do anything to keep you with me."

My eyes welled with tears. Ranger quickly got out of his chair and kneeled in front of me. He cupped my cheeks. "Babe, don't cry."

"I can't believe that this is all happening."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you." I said.

He sighed and placed his forehead on mine. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that to me. I love you too, Stephanie."

And then he gently kissed me. We grinned stupidly at each other until my stomach made itself known.

"Finish your dinner, Babe. You're going to need your strength."

I blushed and felt my panties dampen.

We talked about anything and everything. I never heard Ranger talk so much.

"Why did you do all of this? You could've just asked me out to dinner."

"I could've, but that wouldn't have showed you how much you mean to me."

"I don't need presents for you to show your love."

"The presents weren't the point. I wanted to shower you with gifts because you deserve them. I want to give you everything. When you were with Joe, he never took you out to dinner, or gave you any gifts or let you fly and be yourself."

"You don't need to prove anything to me."

"I wanted to show you that it's possible to be wooed."

"You're wooing me?"

He smiled. "More or less."

"That's sweet." I cupped his cheek in my hand. He leaned into it.

Later, I finished my lasagna and leaned back in the chair. "Any desert?" I asked.

"It's inside." He gave me his best wolf grin.

I felt my hormones perk up and start to jump. I got up and reached for his hand. "What are we waiting for?"

Ranger smiled and took my hand. We walked hand in hand into the house.

"Where's the bedroom?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted desert?"

I smiled. "I'm not hungry."

Ranger growled, picked me up and ran to the bedroom. He gently put me down on the bed and followed me down.

Seeing me on the bed made his control snap and our lips met in a passionate frenzy. He moaned when our tongue met. I started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his mocha latte skin to me. His hands dragged my dress up to my hips where his hands traced small circles on my thighs. I moaned into his mouth and my hormones kicked into high gear. I whimpered when his lips left mine to travel down my neck. He nibbled, licked and tasted me while I writhed helpless underneath him.

"Carlos, please."

He stopped and looked up at me. "What did you call me?"

"Is it okay that I call you Carlos?"

He smiled. "I think it's dead sexy."

And in a flash, our clothes were off and he was there between my thighs, his tongue and fingers worshipping my most delicate skin. I moaned and arched into him, clutching to his hair. I cried out in orgasm when he sucked my clit into his mouth and shoved two fingers into me and furiously rubbed my g-spot. He continued to rub gently until I came down from my high. Ranger slid his fingers out of me and rose over me, his cock on my inner thigh.

"You're so beautiful. You're skin is flushed rosy, your eyes are a stunning blue that makes me want to dive in and never come out and you taste so good."

I moaned and raised my hips, trying to get him into me. "Please."

"What do you want, Stephanie."

"I want…"

He kissed my collarbone. "Yes?"

I was feeling brave. "I want you inside of me, taking me like only you can. Filling and stretching me until I come. Make me come."

He growled again and kept his eyes on me as he entered me. I moaned at the feeling of him filling me. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he held still, trying to keep control. I could feel him shaking from the effort.

"Please, Carlos, move." I moaned.

He slowly started to move in and out of me. I cried out at every motion and arched my back. We moaned and the new pleasure surging through our bodies. Ranger sped up as I scratched my nails down his back. He reached in between us and rubbed my clit at the speed he was surging in and out of me.

"Oh god, oh god, Carlos, I'm gonna…Carols!" I screamed as the orgasm took over my body. Ranger kept thrusting into me and finally came inside of me, sending me off again. He collapsed on top of me and I reveled in his delicious weight.

"I love you." He said, rolling off of me as our breathing slowed.

I cuddled into him. "I love you too." I kissed the exposed chest beneath me and fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke alone. Ranger was mysteriously missing. The French doors leading to the balcony were open, letting a nice cool breeze in. Picking up his dress shirt, I went out to check out the view.

"Hey Babe." Ranger said, joining me on the balcony. He handed me a coffee cup.

"Hi."

He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. "Last night was…"

I sighed happily. "Fantastic."

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

I smiled. "I can't believe I can still walk."

"I can make it so you can't walk."

I laughed. "No thanks."

He sighed and grabbed his cup of coffee.

"I'm really glad it was you." I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now."

He smiled. "I made pancakes."

"Did I say that I love you yet?"

He laughed, grabbed my hand and took me down to enjoy my pancakes.


	6. Chapter 6

Please excuse the delay. I had some technical problems, but they've all been resolved! I hope that you enjoy and hopefully I'll get the next chapter our sooner!

Not mine, all Janet's.

* * *

I woke up the next day alone again, but from the tingle going down my back, I knew that Ranger was close. I could feel the cool air breezing on my back before a warm hand gently caressed my spine.

"Mm, morning." I said.

"Morning babe."

"What time is it?" I asked, stretching my arms up to stretch my back.

"A little after eight."

"Mm, early."

He chuckled. "Not that early."

"For you it's practically late."

He chuckled again. "I've got coffee."

I rolled over. "Gimme."

He handed over the mug and smirked at me.

"What?"

"I like this look. It's very…hot."

I looked down. "Sheesh, can't you get your mind off of sex for an hour?" I said, covering up my breasts with the sheet.

"When you're around? Doubtful."

Aww, that was sweet. I think.

"So what fun things do you have planned for today?" I asked. Yesterday after we ate our pancakes, Ranger decided to give me a tour of the house. However, this tour also included me and him doing some very interesting things in some very interesting places. My favorite was the dining room table. Let's just say that whatever Dickie and Joyce did on my dining room table, we blew them out of the water.

But I digress…

"I was thinking that we could head into the little town and look around. I've never been there."

"How long have you lived here?"

"About four years."

"And you haven't been into town?"

"There was something far more important in Trenton than my house."

I raised my eyebrows.

He cupped my cheek. "You, babe."

"What?"

"Whenever I was staying here, I couldn't wait to come back to see you."

Aww, now that was sweet. Ranger is a mercenary, which pretty much gives him the right to be big and scary. But when he says stuff like that, I melt like an ice cream cone on a warm day.

I smiled at him. "I'll be ready in an hour."

"Take your time." He wolf grinned at me. "You know, I'm good in the shower."

I snorted. "I'll pass."

I hopped out of bed and screeched as Ranger slapped my ass. I glared at him and continued on my way to the shower.

Forty minutes later, I was standing in front of the mirror, willing my curls into submission. I had the fantastic sex glow, but I didn't want the sex hair to go along with it. Sighing, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I put on minimal make up and deemed myself ready. I walked out into the bedroom where Ranger was tying his shoes. I walked into the closet and gasped.

"What's all this?" I asked as soon as Ranger joined me.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Ella went out and found some things that you might like. Anything that you don't want, we can return."

"This is too much, Carlos."

"No, Babe, you deserve all of this. No price, remember?"

"I know, but…"

"But nothing. Go put something on." He said, kissing my neck.

I couldn't believe he did this all for me. I looked through the closet. It looked like Ella went all out. She had picked out anything and everything that I could possibly need. From causal to formal, I had everything a girl should want. I picked out a nice pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and dressed quickly. I grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and went out into the bedroom. Ranger smiled at me and continued to dress by adding an ankle holster and another gun on his back, letting the shirt cover the weapon. Figures, even on vacation, he can't relax.

"I can relax, Babe. It's just with you, I don't want to take any chances."

"Har har, funny man."

He smirked at me and I tied my shoes. When I stood up, finished, Ranger grabbed my hand and we walked down to the car.

The small town was beautiful. Close to Point Pleasant, Red Bank was an amazing find. Luckily, they were having a street festival where Ranger and I walked around. It was nice, to just walk around and be a couple. I wondered what would happen when we got back to Trenton. Would everything go back to the way it was and we'd just be friends?

"Babe, don't think like that." Ranger said cupping my cheeks and caressing them with his thumbs. "I wouldn't want to back to that way. That way didn't have you." He smiled softly and leaned in to kiss me.

We spent the rest of the day walking and enjoying the sun. When we got back to the house, Ranger carried me up to bed where we made slow, passionate love. This time, there wasn't any grunting or shouting, but small gasps and moans as we took each other higher and higher, before falling over into the most intense orgasm I've ever had. We spent the rest of the day in bed relaxing, making love or sleeping (okay, that was mostly just me, but whatever).

I awoke in the middle of the night, curled around Ranger. Off in the distance I could hear a storm approaching.

Ranger's arm tightened around me. "Sorry, Babe, did I wake you?"

"No," I said, kissing the bare chest under me. "The storm did."

He nodded. I looked up at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, babe, fine." He looked out the window. "Even as a kid, I always loved thunderstorms."

"Why?"

He looked at me. "When I was four, I was terrified of them. And one night, I was staying at Abuela Rosa's and she came to check on me. I was wide awake and she reached for my hand and we went into the kitchen. She silently fixed us hot cocoa, we sipped until she started to talk. She said that there was no reason to be afraid. It was God's way of cleansing the earth, ridding it of all the evil. And after that, I was able to sleep." He shrugged. "I still believe it."

I couldn't believe that he had told me something about his past. Sure, he's been telling me little tidbits all day, but to hear a real memory blew my mind. I smiled up at him, silently thanking him for the memory and together we watched the storm roll in.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!

Not mine...but we all knew that.

* * *

We spent the rest of our time adventuring in the town or just being with each other, but soon enough, it was time to return back to Trenton.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Ranger asked me as I was standing in the closet.

"I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to get all of these clothes home."

He chuckled. "Planning not to come back?"

I turned to look at him. "Of course I want to come back!" Sheesh, did he think I never wanted to come back to his home? It was so wonderful here.

"Leave the clothes."

"But then I won't have enough."

"We can always get you more. You have a credit card, remember?"

Boy did I remember. I had a small orgasm thinking about that card.

However, I didn't know how I was going to _pay_ for the card.

"Don't worry about it, Babe. It's all taken care of."

"Ranger," I said. "That card must be costing you a fortune."

He just shrugged. "Anything for you."

"You don't need to. I'm a simple girl."

"And that's what I love about you." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Ready to go?"

"No, hold on." I sprinted to the dresser and grabbed all of the panty sets and lingerie I could.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

I looked at him. "A girl can never have too many cute outfits to show off."

He grinned at me. "I have a few ideas for some of those outfits."

"Ouch."

Ranger went from wolf to concern in six seconds flat. "What's wrong?"

"I think I won't be able to walk after some of those ideas." I smiled at him.

"Smartass." He said with a grin on his face. "Do you mind going to Haywood first? I have something there for you.

"Okay," I said shrugging. What was I going to do? Say no? Sheesh, guys sometimes.

We collected our things and headed back. I didn't want to go back just yet, but it just seemed inevitable anyway. I sighed sadly and Ranger, slipping out of his zone for a moment, grabbed my hand, kissed my knuckles and placed our joined hands on his thigh before turning back to the road.

We received a warm welcome back at Haywood. All the guys were standing there, clapping.

"You guys suck!" I said in fake anger. They all laughed at me.

"What fun would that have been if we had told you, Beautiful." Lester said, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"What did I tell you Santos? Hands off." Ranger growled.

"Sorry Bossman."

"Wait a second. That was all you? The texts that he got and looked like he was about to piss his pants was you?"

Ranger looked smug about that fact and nodded.

"Sheesh, do you have to scare everyone?"

He tugged me into his embrace. "Not everyone."

"Who don't you scare?"

"Well, there's his mother, his father…" Lester started, ticking off the people on his fingers.

"Santos." Ranger barked.

He didn't listen. "There's your grandma…"

"Santos!"

"Oh and you. Oh wait, he's scared _of_ you." After that, the withering stare Ranger was giving him made him shut up.

"You're scared of me?" I asked when all the guys went back to work.

"Scared of what you make me feel and terrified that you didn't feel that way. But I'm not scared anymore."

"I should hope not. Otherwise we need to make sure that you need to be reminded how much I love you."

He smiled and caressed my cheek. "I got to check my office really quickly. Why don't you go catch up with the guys?"

"Why can't I go to seven? I can take the key and leave you the fob."

"Babe, can't it be a secret?"

I sighed. "One more couldn't hurt."

He kissed me lightly. "Thank you, Babe. It's well worth the wait."

"Uh huh. Let's go, Batman."

We went upstairs and I visited with the guys. I caught up on all the latest gossip from the Burg, the office, even around the office. Apparently all the guys knew about Ranger's plan.

"We were so glad that he was finally going after you, otherwise we'd all take our turns kicking his ass." Hal said.

"Yeah, Bombshell, that man really loves you." Cal said. "I'm glad that you two are together finally."

I knew that. Over the past few days, Ranger has shown me a softer side of himself that I really enjoyed seeing.

I also enjoyed the harder side of himself too…

I was pulled from my reverie by Lester. "Ever since you came into his life, life around here has been more bearable."

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Ranger has been less testy than usual."

I was surprised. He could be more of a hardass than the Ranger I've seen? I didn't believe that, but from the nods around the table, I couldn't deny it

"He used to be even more scary?"

"Yeah, there wasn't any sugar allowed. Now if he doesn't see it, he doesn't care."

I snorted. I knew that already, but I seriously couldn't work here without sugar. All the sexy men walking around and me off sugar just smells like disaster. So Ranger let it slide for me, otherwise I would've jumped him a lot earlier.

A few minutes later, Ranger stuck his head in.

"Ready, Babe?"

I nodded. "Let's go see that surprise, Batman."

The guys all whistled and cat called.

"Oh shut up. It's not like that!" I yelled as I gave them the finger. They all just laughed at me.

"Holy crap, did you get robbed?" I asked Ranger when we got up to seven. I walked around the entire apartment and saw that everything that wasn't bolted down was gone.

Ranger chuckled. "No babe, I was hoping…"

I turned to look at him. "What, Carlos?"

"You'd help me decorate. Make it _our_ place, not _my_ place."

"What?"

"Babe, would you move in with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

You guys rule. That is all.

Just some fluff.

Not mine.

* * *

I stood there, looking at him blankly. "W…what?"

"Move in with me."

I was stunned silent. Ranger wanted to move in with me? Why?

"Because I love you and I don't want to spend another night without you in my arms."

"Oops, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

He nodded. Hi sighed and cupped my cheek. "If you're not ready, I understand."

Was I ready? We were together for three days and not one fight. When I lived with Joe, sometimes it only took a few hours before we were fighting. I didn't want to go to fast with this relationship. Taking it too fast could be dangerous. I wasn't sure how, but I could feel it could be bad. That's when I came up with the plan.

"How about we compromise."

Ranger slightly narrowed his eyes in confusion, not anger. "Compromise…"

"I want to keep my apartment for one month."

"How is this compromising?"

"Would you let me finish Speedy Gonzalez?"

Ranger smiled at me, but didn't reply.

"I'll keep my apartment for a month and if I don't feel like I need it, then I'll get rid of it."

He thought about that for a moment. "So you're moving in?" He asked hesitantly, as if hoping for the best and bracing for the worst.

I nodded. He smiled, hugged and twirled me around the empty living room. We kissed as he spun until we were laughing happily and breathing hard.

"You've made me so happy, you have no idea." Ranger said, placing his forehead against mine and cupping my cheek.

"I know because its how you make me feel." I replied, mimicking his movement and cupping his cheek. I knew in my heart that this was the right move. I could move in with him and if I needed it, then I would have my independence. That was one huge difference between Joe and Ranger. Joe wanted me to completely move in with him while Ranger was willing to wait for me to get my feet wet before jumping in. I had a feeling that I wouldn't need the apartment, but I wanted to be sure.

"But I want to pay for the apartment." Ranger said.

"No." I replied.

"Babe, come on."

"Don't Babe me, Carlos. It's my apartment and I can pay for it." I think.

We stood there looking at each other for a minute. Ranger softly sighed. "Okay, I know you can pay for it, I'd thought I'd offer."

Aw, that's sweet.

"But if you need help," he continued, "don't be too proud to ask me and do something stupid. I just got you and I don't want to lose you."

I nodded, willing the tears in my eyes to go away. Who knew Ranger could be so sweet? We kissed softly and each kiss got a little more intense.

"God, I want you so bad." He groaned, rubbing my hips.

"But we don't have a bed." I said.

"We don't…" He said thoughtfully, "but we do have a shower."

I smiled and dragged (well, as much as I could drag Ranger) him to the shower.

I undressed myself as he adjusted the temperature of the water. Ranger growled, and peeled his shirt from his body as I went for the snap of his cargos. I wrapped my hand around him and stroked. He groaned and gently pushed me into the hot spray. He picked me up and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He gently pushed himself into me. I moaned and scraped my nails down his back. We stared at each other as we waited for me to adjust to his size. I kissed him softly to show him I was ready.

And then he moved, slowly and gently until I raked my hands down his back again and clutched his ass. He growled, sped up and began to rub my clit furiously. A few strokes, I was there, screaming in orgasm, with Ranger right behind me.

We got clean, dirty and then clean again. Until we get new furniture, the water bill was going to go sky high. Luckily with Batman, he'll probably have the furniture but tonight.

"Hey Boss, Bomshell." Lester said when he joined us in the elevator. He smiled at us. "Furniture shopping?"

I nodded.

"Good, you guys need a bed. I think I took a cold shower."

I blushed and Ranger glared until the doors opened. Lester went to his truck and we piled into the Porsche.

Six hours and God knows how much money later, we had finally picked all of our furniture. It took us so long because I insisted that Ranger and I should try every piece of comfy furniture out. You know, like a bounce test. Now don't get your mind in the gutter, we bounced up and down fully clothed. Except for the mattress. Man, was that close.

We were looking for a mattress to agree on. Unfortunately, I like soft while Ranger likes his a little firmer and we couldn't agree. We knew it was the right one when several sales people told us to get out and find a room or buy the mattress. By that time, Ranger had already worked his hand down my pants.

Clearly we bought the mattress.

I was right- being Batman has its advantages. We would have all the furniture by eight A.M. tomorrow.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay on four?" I asked him as he stepped out of the shower.

He came and kissed me on the neck. "I want to stay with you. Besides, I think you're apartment is bigger than four."

I pulled the toothbrush out of my mouth and thought about it. "True."

He smiled at me. "You coming to bed?"

"Yeah," I spit the toothpaste out. "I'll be there in a minute."

He kissed me on the neck again and went into the bedroom. I finished and followed him. He looked delicious in my bed with the sheet slung low around his hips. I licked my lips and his eyes turned black.

"Babe, I can't believe that you want more."

"What can I say? I'm a nymphomaniac."

"Babe." He raised his arms to me and I jumped into them.

And then I jumped him.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a little bit different than what I'm usually writing (at least I think so...). So I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews!

Not mine. How sad...

* * *

"Looks good up here, Boss." Lester said from the doorway. Ranger and I were directing the movers to put the couch down. "Looks like someone actually lives here."

"Shut up Lester." I said.

Lester laughed. "Is that all you got, Bombshell?"

I wanted to kick him in the pants, but refrained. I turned around and went to the bedroom.

"I really like this bed." I said to Ranger, wrapping my arms around him.

"Me too. I can't wait to christen it."

I shivered.

The minute the movers were done, we did christen the bed. And the couch. And the dining room table.

And his office.

"How much time do I have?" I asked from the closet, a few hours later.

"We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago." Ranger said to me from the bedroom. I couldn't pick out what kind of dress I was going to wear tonight. His sister was throwing a small party for the opening of her restaurant and insisted that we come. It was this or Sunday dinner.

I think Ranger chose well.

I sighed, picking out a black, knee-length dress and three inch FMP.

"Babe, you look beautiful." He said when I emerged.

"This is okay?" I asked, trying to smooth out the invisible wrinkles.

"More than okay. I better be on my guard or someone will try to steal you away."

"Hardly. You're stuck with me." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry we'll be late."

"Actually," Ranger said, looking at his watch, "if we leave now, we'll be a few minutes early."

"What?"

"Babe, I thought you were never going to get out of the shower."

"That's because you decided to shower with me! Don't blame this one on me, mister."

He smiled at me, the one that made it hard to stay mad. I smiled back. "Let's go, crazy ass."

The restaurant ended up being about halfway between Newark and Trenton. It was a small Cuban place with lots of atmosphere. Ranger said that she took a lot of the things from their parents' house to decorate. I teased him and said it was like a Manoso Museum.

"So this is Stephanie. It is so nice to finally put a face to a name." Celia said after hugging me and Ranger. "The boys didn't do you justice. She's a keeper, brother."

"Thanks Celia, like I didn't know that." Ranger rolled his eyes. I giggled. Who knew he could roll his eyes?

"Well, we have your table right over here. Against the wall as usual. Enjoy the meal." Celia said as she personally walked us to the table.

"I like your sister." I said to him when we were alone.

He smiled sweetly at me. "I'm glad." He said.

I wasn't sure what to order, so I asked Ranger to order for me. Whatever he picked was sure to be delicious.

"Don't worry Babe. It's not a temple day."

"Even better." I said, kissing his lips lightly. I wasn't into PDA's, but since we were out of the Burg, I didn't really care anymore.

"Carlos? Is that you?" A beautiful woman asked. She was also of Cuban decent with dark hair, eyes and skin. Ranger stood up and hugged the woman lightly. "I had a feeling that Celia might drag you here."

"Not so much drag as in con…" Ranger replied. She laughed.

"I'm sitting with Carmen, Rosa and Lucia. You should come sit with us."

"Actually, I'm here with my girlfriend." He said, turning and smiling at me. "Stephanie, this is an old friend Adaluz. Adaluz, this is my girlfriend Stephanie."

"Oh," she said, kind of deflating. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." I said, taking her hand and shaking it. Even if she looked and acted like a tramp, doesn't mean I'm going to be a bitch. We both looked each other over for a minute, sizing up the competition.

She turned back to Ranger. "Well, you should at least stop by and say hi. I'm sure the girls all miss you as much as I did."

I couldn't believe her! She was blatantly flirting with Ranger _right in front of me_! Did she have an aneurism and forget I was his girlfriend?

But in true Ranger fashion, he dodged her. "Maybe later." He sat back down with me and wrapped his right arm over my shoulders, drawing me closer. Ha! Take that!

She held her composure. "Then maybe I'll see you later. By Carlos." And she turned on her heel and left.

"Babe, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Adaluz. She's more Celia's friend than mine and she never got over the fact that I was one of the only men that didn't want to be in her bed. Ever."

I was surprised. She was pretty and obviously came from money with her Jimmy Choo's. She'd be perfect for him.

"It's okay." I said. "I'm going to make a quick trip to the ladies room." I got up.

"Babe," He said.

"I'm fine." I said, kissing his palm.

I was glad to find the ladies room empty. I splashed water onto my face. Who was I kidding? I wasn't right for Ranger. He needed someone that who had it together, not a completely messy life. He and Adaluz fit, in a way.

I was in one of the stalls when the door opened.

"Did you see Carlos?" I heard Adaluz ask the other pair of shoes with her.

"Yeah, he was looking mighty fine. But I saw him sitting with another woman." The friend said.

"Oh, _her_?" Her voice asked full of distain. "It's not serious."

"How do you know?"

"Come on, did you see her? Totally not his type."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, she clearly has no fashion taste whatsoever. That dress was a knockoff. He's just using her until he's ready for me."

"Are you serious?"

I'm guessing she nodded. "I talked to him yesterday and he told me the whole story."

I was shocked. What the hell was she talking about?

"Everyone's told me that we would be the _perfect_ couple. It's just a matter of time."

The two pairs of shoes walked out and I sat there, shaking.

Was she right? Was I just being used?

He said he loved me, but… now I wasn't so sure.

I waited until my composure came back and went back out to the table.

"Everything okay?" He asked, eyes concerned.

"Yeah, fine." I said flatly.

Ranger continued to gaze into my eyes, trying to ESP what it was. Luckily he didn't guess. He turned his attention back to the plate in front of him.

"Okay, Stephanie. What's wrong?" Ranger asked. He had pulled over to the side of the road and was staring at me.

"Nothing's wrong." I replied, not looking at him.

"Steph, Babe, you've barely spoken a word since you got back from the bathroom." He lovingly tucked a curl behind my ear. "What's the matter? Tell me, please."

Crap, he was using the _please_ card. The tears welled up in my eyes. He just caressed my cheek with his thumb, waiting for an answer.

"Why do you love me?" I whispered.

He was taken aback. "Why do I love you?" He looked at me and realized that the answer to his question was behind mine. "Because you're smart, sexy, funny, loving, you don't give a crap about what other people think, you're beautiful, and you care more about other people's happiness than your own."

"Yeah, but I'm messy, spastic, hell on cars and your men…"

"Hey, hey, hey, where is this all coming from?"

"She was right, I'm not good enough for you." I whispered.

"Who was right?"

"Adaluz."

He looked at me, confused.

"She said that you were just using me until you could be with her."

He barked out a laugh. "She's still saying that line?"

"Huh?"

"Babe, she's been saying that every girl I've dated ever was just someone I was using until she _let_ me date her. The fact is, she begged me to go to prom with her, even though I was leaving for boot camp the same day. I doubt even her friends believe her anymore."

I felt like such a fool. Ranger never gave me any reason to doubt him and one stupid woman comes along and blows it to smithereens.

I sighed. "I can't believe I let her get to me."

He turned my face towards his. "I love you. No matter what anyone says, that's not going to change. You could eat fifty Tastykakes a day, stop having sex with me and gain a hundred pounds and I'd still love you. Don't ever doubt it."

I nodded. I remember once when I was living with Joe and he said that I was only around for sex, and somewhere deep down, I knew he meant it. But I could see in Ranger's eyes that he meant every word that he was saying right now.

"I'm sorry I doubted us." I whispered.

"There's no reason to be sorry. You didn't know about her. I would do the same exact thing in your position."

I snorted.

"Babe, have you looked in the mirror? You're smokin' hot. I have to beat my men down with a stick."

I giggled at the mental image of Ranger beating his men with a stick.

"So are we really okay now?" He asked, placing light kisses on my knuckles.

"Yes, Carlos, I'm really okay now. Can you take me home and _show_ me how much you love me?"

Ranger started the car. "With pleasure, Babe." He wolf grinned at me.

Oh boy…


	10. Chapter 10

Hope you enjoy!

Not mine.

* * *

I woke up in bed, alone. The sun was starting to stream through the windows as I wrapped the sheet around myself. Where was Ranger?

"Morning, Babe," Ranger said from the doorway.

"What's that?" I asked, looking at what he was holding in his hands.

He chuckled. "Breakfast."

"It looks delicious." I crossed my legs and pointed to the space in front of me. He nodded and placed them down and gently climbed back into bed.

"This is sweet." I said, giving him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"Welcome, Babe."

I moaned at every bite, enjoying the Spanish omelet. Ranger just chuckled at each one. I smiled at him when I was done.

"You never disappoint." He said.

It was nice being with Ranger. He was more open about himself than I had ever seen him before. I knew more about his family than probably my own. Of course, in my family, we don't like to talk.

"I want you to meet my mother."

I almost spit out orange juice. "What?"

"My mother wants us to come up and have lunch."

"What?"

He smiled. "Don't worry, she's not going to eat you."

"I don't know…"

He tucked a curl behind my ear. "What's wrong?"

"We've only been dating for a few months."

"I know."

"And you want me to meet your mother? So soon?"

"I want you to meet my mother, my sisters, my brother, my grandma, and all of my nieces and nephews. I want everyone to know that we're together."

I looked at him for a moment, and then nodded.

"It'll be fine." He said to me, helping me from the car. Ranger had decided to take the day off for me to go meet his mother. Shocking, I know.

"What if she hates me?"

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not Cuban."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? It's a logical thing to be worried about."

Ranger chuckled and walked us up the path.

"Carlos, I'm glad you're finding this all so funny."

"Finding what funny?" Asked a woman who I assumed to be Mrs. Carmen Manoso. She was taller than I was expecting, just about a head shorter than me, thin and had the same hair and eyes as Ranger. The rest, I assumed, he got from his father.

"Hi, mama."

"Don't you 'hi mama' me. I haven't heard from you in weeks." She smacked him upside the head.

Maybe I could learn to love her…

She turned to me. "Stephanie, I've heard so many wonderful things from you. You must truly be one of a kind to put up with my son." She said. And then she surprised me by bringing me into a hug. "Welcome to the family."

"What?"

She turned her eyes to Ranger. "You two aren't getting married?"

"Well…" He started. She smacked him.

"Shame on you! She's the first decent girl that will put up with you and you two aren't getting married?" She smacked Ranger again.

"We haven't set a date." I blurted out. Mental head slap. It was like the time Joe proposed in front of his mother and grandmother. I blurted something similar to my own mother.

Ranger looked at me for a beat, and then turned back to his mother. "We're taking things slow."

"Fantastic! Well come on in!" She went to the kitchen and we followed her.

"'We haven't set a date'?" Ranger asked me.

"I kind of just came out! I'm sorry, but she kept hitting you!"

He put his arm around my shoulders. "Let's go inside." He said with a smile on his face.

I sighed with relief that my word vomit didn't scare him away.

We sat down at the table and had a nice, quiet lunch and I learned more about Ranger's childhood. It was pretty much anything he didn't want to tell me himself.

"I'm just glad I got to take a picture before he wiped it all off!" Carmen laughed.

"Aw, Carlos, you would've made a pretty girl." I said, patting his knee.

"They blackmailed me." He said, his head in his hands. I wonder what kind of dirt they had to make him dress up like a girl.

I couldn't wait to meet them.

Ranger groaned, reading my thoughts. I smirked at him.

* * *

"I like your mother." I said, when we got back into the car. Tank had called Ranger and now we were heading back to Haywood.

"I knew that you would."

I smiled. "Thank you for being a good sport."

He smiled back, but didn't respond. I'm guessing he's trying to figure out which third world country to send me to. Not that I would tell the guys about the pictures I saw…

Or show the copies that I had in my handbag…

The rest of the way home was filled with a comfortable silence and I dozed through most of the trip back.

"Babe, we're back." Ranger said, lifting me out of the Porsche.

"I'm awake." I said groggily. "I can walk."

When we got to the elevator, he sat me down on my feet. "I have to go check on five." He kissed me lightly on the lips before getting off. I went on up to seven and went to lie down. I went into the bedroom and stripped down to my t-shirt and panties, excited for a nap.

I had been feeling off for a little while, but nothing that was too unsettling.

But the pain I felt now, confirmed that something was wrong.

I cried out from pain and clutched my stomach. I rolled over and hit the five button on the intercom.

"Control center." Hal said.

"Ranger. Get Ranger." I gasped.

"Stephanie! Are you okay?"

I shook my head. As if Hal could see me. "No."

"He's on his way, Steph, hold on."

"Babe!" I heard him say a minute later. "Oh God." He picked me up and we flew down the stairs. I still clutched my stomach and whimpered to Ranger. "We're almost to the car, Babe, hold on."

He gently placed me down and ran to get into the driver's seat. He screeched out of the parking garage and sped towards the hospital with an SUV following close behind.


	11. Chapter 11

You guys rock with all the reviews. Remember, I'm not a doctor, but I found this all on the internet. So don't hate me if I get something wrong.

Not mine.

* * *

Ranger lifted me from the car.

"I need help!" He yelled. Nurses started to run up.

"Here!" One said, pointing to an empty room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. She was writhing in pain and clutching her stomach." Ranger stopped and looked at the nurse.

I looked between the nurse and Ranger.

"What?" I asked him.

"There was blood on the sheets."

The nurse nodded. "Okay, I'm going to need you to wait outside while we check her out."

"No, I'm not leaving her." He said, crossing his arms and standing there in his 'don't fuck with me' stance.

"Carlos, I'll be okay." I said, squeezing his hand. He looked at me for a moment and then nodded and left.

The nurse took some blood and finished her preliminary examination. "Okay, I'm going to get the doctor."

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"I can't be sure, but after the exam and when the blood test comes back, we can be sure. But I think you're having a miscarriage." She said. She left to find the doctor.

A miscarriage? I was…pregnant?

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. It seemed like hours, I just sat there, blinking until the doctor and Ranger came back into the room. Ranger immediately came to my side.

"Okay, I'm Dr. Forest and we're going to a pelvic exam and an ultrasound."

"Why?" Ranger asked. No one was giving him any answers. The doctor looked at me.

"Carlos," I said. He looked at me.

"I might be having a miscarriage."

He stared at me for a moment, closed his eyes, and then gently kissed my hand.

First, the doctor did the pelvic. Ranger was no more excited than I was that he was poking around down there. He situated me into the stirrups and performed the exam. When he was satisfied, he moved onto the ultrasound. The doctor squeezed some gel onto my stomach and proceeded to spread it over my stomach with the probe. He studied the monitor for what seems like ages.

"There isn't a heartbeat and there is blood around the cervix and vagina. I'm so sorry, but you're having a miscarriage."

"What are our options?" I heard Ranger ask. I was still numb.

"We can keep her here and wait for all of the tissue to be released or we can do a D&C, that being the quickest. We would go in and remove any remaining tissue and fetus matter."

I wasn't thinking. Ranger glanced at me. "Can you give us a moment?"

"Sure." Dr. Forest said.

"Babe," he said. I closed my eyes at the word. He gently kissed my stomach. "What do you want to do?"

What did I want to do? I didn't even know that the baby existed! Sure, I was a few days late, but that happens sometimes, right? I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Why?" Ranger asked.

"I didn't mean to get pregnant." Tears were threatening to escape.

"Babe, don't be sorry. This isn't your fault."

"How can it not be? It was in my body, living and I didn't know."

"No one knew, Stephanie. Don't beat yourself up over this."

"You don't want more children. You said so yourself. What would you have done if I had the baby?"

Ranger didn't answer me.

I looked over at him. "What?"

"What if I said I _did_ want children?"

"What?"

"Remember when I said if you wanted to get pregnant, I would help?"

"Yeah…"

"I wasn't kidding."

I was shocked. Ranger _did_ want children. "You want a baby?"

"Only with you. And only when you're ready."

"What if I'm never ready?"

He shrugged. "I still have Julie. And we can get a puppy."

Just like that. When Joe wanted us to have kids, he always wanted me to see it his way. Ranger just wants me to be happy.

I wasn't sure what I wanted. On the one hand, I'm not so great with kids. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister's kids, but they go home with my sister. This would be my kid. It'd be with me 24/7. I wasn't sure I wanted to give up my independence just yet.

I looked over at Ranger and wondered what our children would be like. Would they be athletic, smart and health nuts like their father? Or would they be more like me and eat cake? I shook my head.

Ranger squeezed my hand. "You don't have to make a decision tonight. We have all the time in the world."

I blew out a sigh. "I want to go home."

He nodded and went to the door to speak with the doctor. A few minutes later, I was being wheeled to have the D&C.

When I woke up, Ranger was sitting at my side, giving me a sad smile.

"Hey." I said groggily.

"Hey. The procedure went well. We can go home as soon as the doctor checks you one last time."

I nodded and went to close my eyes again, but the doctor chose that moment to come check on me. He checked me out and said we could go, but to keep an eye for the first few days, in case of a complication. He wasn't expecting one, but that it sometimes happened and it's easily fixable. We nodded and Ranger picked me up to walk me back to the car. I saw Bobby and Lester leaning on the SUV behind the Porsche.

"Are you okay?" Lester asked.

"Fine. I want to go home now."

"Glad to see you're okay, Bombshell." Bobby said. I smiled at him.

Ranger gently placed me back into the car and we were off for home.

"You're place or mine?" He asked.

"What?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Why would I want to go to my place?"

"I thought that you'd want some time to be alone and think."

I rolled my eyes. "I can do that in the bathroom. Home, please."

He smiled softly at me and nodded. I squeezed his hand. "Everything will be okay." I said.

"I know."

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, but I knew that everything was going to turn out okay.


	12. Chapter 12

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Not mine.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with Ranger's arms wrapped around me. I looked at the clock that was next to me. Nine o'clock. What was Ranger still doing up here?

"Ranger?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"Morning, Babe."  
"What are you still doing up here?"

"I took the day off."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to be with you."

I closed my eyes. "You should go to work."

"Why, Babe?"

Because I didn't want him to see me cry. I was _pregnant_. There was another life growing inside of me. I didn't understand the feelings that I was feeling right now. I felt as if someone had carved a small hole in my heart.

"Babe, come here." Ranger said gently. He turned and pulled me into her arms. I felt the tears coming and buried my head into his chest. He rubbed soothing circles down my back and that's when I broke. The tears came freely now. Ranger just rubbed my back, letting me cry.

The whole situation just hit me. I was numb before, but now, I was suffering. I was crying because I got pregnant and wasn't sure if I wanted to be. I was crying because I didn't know that I was pregnant. And I was crying because I had lost the baby. Even though I wasn't ready to be a mother just yet, it was still a child. My child. _Our_ child. It was a part of me and Ranger. No matter if it was planned, we had created something that had parts of ourselves.

"Stephanie, its okay to be grieving."

I looked up at him. Even Ranger had tears in his eyes. I wiped them away with my thumbs. "I know," I said, unable to think of anything else to say.

He placed his forehead on mine. "I feel it too." He said.

Ranger wasn't an expressive man, so when he said anything, you had to read between the lines. He was trying to tell me that he felt the hole that the little tiny being that was growing inside of me left behind when it died. I was only a few weeks pregnant, but it still hurt.

"How are you? Are you sore?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"Babe, I wish I could fix this. I wish I could take away your pain."

I wish that he could too. "I know, but this is something that we need to work through."

"I know." He said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you."

"You should go to work."

"No. What if you need something?"

"Then I'll call you. You're only two floors down."

"Babe…"

"Go. I'll be fine."

He sighed. "Are you sure?"

"If you don't go down there, I'll call Grandma."

He shivered. "Babe, I love you, but your Grandma's scary."

I smiled. "I know."

"Okay," he said. "Call me if you need _anything_."

I nodded. He kissed me on the forehead and climbed out of bed. A few minutes later, I was asleep again. Being emotional is tiring.

When I woke again, it was lunchtime. I heard Ella bustling around in the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're awake." She said when I came out of the bedroom. "I made your favorite dishes."

Homemade Macaroni and Cheese and chocolate cake.

"Adopt me, Ella."

She chuckled. "Carlos wanted you to have all of your favorites. I'm so sorry to hear about you miscarriage."

"Does anyone know?"

"No, just me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

I nodded.

"You should be in bed. I'll bring this into you."

"No, I'm already out of bed. I can eat here." I started to get onto the stool.

"At least eat at the table, dear."

I sighed. It was a compromise. "Okay."

She sat all the plates in front of me. "Thanks," I said. I dug in and moaned at every bite. Ella smiled at me and bustled out. Ranger came in a few minutes later.

"I got the antibiotics." He said, placing the pharmacy bag next to my glass of water.

"Thanks," I said, leaning my head up to him. He smiled and gently kissed my lips.

"You're feeling better."

I shrugged. "Ella's cooking would help a suicidal person feel better." I looked in the bag. "You didn't."

He smiled and nodded. "The doctor said that you would need them and they only gave us a few last night. I hope this doesn't ruin by badass image."

"Not at all. Only a strong man would buy his girlfriend pads and Oreos. Especially double stuffed. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He sat down and dug into the sandwich that Ella brought up with her.

I spent the rest of the day relaxing around the apartment. The doctor said that I should be able to return to a light workload tomorrow and I was glad. By the time six came around, I was bored out of my marbles.

"Hey, Babe." Ranger said as he walked into the door.

"Hi." I was flipping through the channels. He sat down on the couch and brought me into his arms, putting his nose into my hair. "Rough day?"

He sighed. "No more than usual. Binkie got shot."

"Oh my God, is he okay?"

"Fine, just a graze. We got the guy, so that's good."

I nodded, glad that Binkie was okay.

"How was your day?" He asked, trying to distract himself.

"Boring. I watched tv and Ella clean."

"How are you feeling?"

"Crampy."

"Do you want some Tylenol?"

"Already took it."

"Mmm, good." He rubbed my arms with his hands. "I love holding you."

"I love you holding me." I sighed and melted into his touch.

"Do you need anything?"

I looked at him and cupped his cheek. "I've got everything I need right here."

He smiled and kissed me sweetly.


	13. Chapter 13

Hope you guys enjoy. I blame the late night last night and laziness today for any problems or confusion.

Not mine, I'm just glad Janet lets us play with them.

* * *

Over the next few days, things gradually got back to normal. I went back to bounty hunting and Ranger went back to his meetings. There were still times when I would break down and cry, but they became few and farther between.

"I have a ton of files for you. Vinnie's having a fit." Connie said when I showed up.

"Great." I said with fake enthusiasm. I picked up some of my files. "Where's Lula?"

"She called about ten minutes ago. She was at McDonald's getting breakfast."

I nodded and started looking at my files. Most of them were repeats and I could pick them up easily. It was nice to have some regulars who would go quietly when Connie met me at the station to get them bonded back out.

"I'm here, what did I miss?" Lula asked as she came into the door. "Long time, no see, white girl."

"Hey Lula. Want to ride shotgun?"

"Sure thing. I'm right behind you."

We went out and captured four of the five skips on my list.

"Uh oh." Lula said as we pulled up into the parking lot at the police station. We were currently bringing in skip number four.

"What?" I asked.

"Looks like Morelli wants to talk to you."

I looked up and there he was. Looking as good as he usually did, waiting for me to get out of the car. I rolled my eyes. His charms didn't work anymore since I started seeing Ranger.

"Hey Cupcake," he said. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," I said, nodding to Lula that it was okay. She went back into the car and Joe, the skip and I walked to the docket lieutenant. Once the skip was in police custody, we went to have our talk just outside of gossiping ears.

"Are you okay? I heard that you were in the hospital earlier." Joe asked. Damn the Burg.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Did he do…" His fists clenched.

"No!"

"Then what?"

"It's personal." I said. I didn't want my mother to know.

"Cupcake, we've been as personal as two people can get."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I want to tell you."

"Okay, I get it." He sighed. "You don't have to tell me."

"Thank you."

He looked at me. "Are you happy?"

I smiled and nodded. Ranger made me feel things that I never thought possible. Some part of me wishes that I could have picked Joe, that he was the right one for me, but we would've destroyed the friendship that we have. We would've been miserable.

He smiled sadly at me. "Then that's all that matters. I wish it could've been me, but I understand that he lets you fly."

I hugged him. "It'll get better, I promise."

He hugged me. "Thanks, Stephanie."

I waved and got back into the car. Lula, who had seen the entire show, didn't ask any questions. Seeing that it was already five, I decided to call it quits. After dropping Lula off at the office, I drove home.

"Hello?" I called out to the calm apartment.

"Kitchen, Babe." He called out.

"Hey," I said when I found Ranger. "What are you doing?"

"Cooking, Babe."

"But we have Ella for this."

"I know," he said, hugging me to his side. "I wanted to do something special for you."

"Uh oh, am I dying?"

He looked at me. "Smartass." He said.

"I ran into Joe." I said, taking the glass of wine he was offering me.

"Oh?" He replied, blank face firmly in place.

I nodded. "He wanted to know why I was in the hospital."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, it's none of his beeswax."

He nodded.

"I think he's finally accepted us."

He raised an eyebrow.

"He let me go." I looked away from Ranger.

"Babe," he said, hugging me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little sad, but I know in my heart that it wouldn't work since my heart belongs to you."

Ranger hugged me one more time and sent me to the couch and wait. Instead, I parked my butt on the counter across from him and smiled. He just smiled back and shook his head at me.

Dinner was delicious. Having Ella was a godsend, no doubt, but with Ranger in the kitchen…

Let's just say anything and everything he does is orgasmic.

"Glad you liked it, Babe." He said over his wineglass.

"I think my eyes rolled into the back of my head a few times."

He smiled at me. He grabbed my hand and took me over to the couch where he put a DVD in and we snuggled close.

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" I asked him.

"What? Johnny Depp's funny."

I stared at him. "I know that. You do?"

"I'm not a complete hermit."

"I'm shocked."

"Babe." He said. I snuggled close and we watched the movie. Watching the movie with him opened my eyes to him a little wider. He actually enjoyed real comedy. Of course, I kind of already knew that when he laughed at me for "entertainment". When the movie ended, Ranger smiled at me and kissed the skin behind my ear.

"Marry me." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"Marry me." He said again

"Why?"

He was confused. "Why what?"

"I thought you didn't do marriage."

"I thought I didn't either."

"Then why…"

"Because of everything going on has given me time to think. I don't want to do a repeat of Rachel. I want to be in the kid's life as his or her father. Before you came into my life, I never wanted to do marriage, let alone relationships. But now… Now I want to marry you, in a church, on a boat, in space, whatever and have you carry our children. You may think you're fat and ugly when you get pregnant, but you'll be beautiful to me. There's no one I'd rather be married to."

I sat there with my mouth hanging open. Ranger wanted to marry me. He wanted to have children. It seemed like our gender roles were reverse. In a sane version of our relationship, I was supposed to be hinting and weddings and babies, not Ranger.

Of course, it wasn't Ranger who was asking. It was Carlos. Carlos wanted to get married and get me knocked up.

And that changed everything.

I think I was having an epiphany.

Once I stopped thinking of Ranger as Ranger, the badass who kicks and scares the shit out of people and think of him as Carlos, the vulnerable man who would do anything for me, everything became clearer. Carlos was shedding Ranger for me. To be with me. Ranger was the hero, but Carlos was the man.

Exactly like Batman.

Everyone knew who Bruce Wayne was, but no one was sure of the identity of Batman. Except Rachel. The love of his life.

Holy crap, I was Rachel. Except, I wasn't blown up in the end of The Dark Knight.

But I've blown _things_ up. That was close enough.

I watched as Carlos's face fell when I thought through my epiphany. Crap, I was losing my window.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Carlos." I whispered as I caressed his cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tears were lightly streaming down our faces.

Without another word, Carlos whisked us into the bedroom where we made love until the sun came up.

I was lying awake some time later, listening to Carlos breathe evenly in his sleep and staring at the beautiful solitaire he had slipped on my finger after our second orgasm, revving us up for more. It was simple, yet complex with the smaller diamonds wrapping around the diamond and down the band, just like us and our relationship. I thought about the future, the wedding, the honeymoon, marriage, children, growing old with the man I love…

Looking into the future made me realize something very special.

I was ready.

I knew that being a mother was going to be hard. God knows that I gave my mother enough hell. But I couldn't imagine having any children with anyone except Carlos. He was my world, and giving up so much for me, to be with me, and I wanted to make him happy. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't having a baby to make him happy and ten years down the road think it was a mistake. I wanted to see his traits passed on to a beautiful son or daughter. I wanted him to have the chance to raise a child like he didn't get a chance to do with Julie. They've gotten closer, but he was never there for all the mood swings, doctor's appointments, and births. I wanted to do that all with Carlos at my side and no one else.

I was ready to have a child with Carlos.


	14. Chapter 14

This is just a little short about what Ranger was doing the night of the auction and how some of his decisions came to be. Hope you enjoy! The next chapter is almost written, so it should be out soon!

Not mine.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

"Shit." I said, looking at my watch. There was no way that this was going to work. The auction was tonight and I was never going to make it. The last place I wanted to be was right here, sitting on a small hill waiting for a skip to show.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Private Green asked me. We were watching a house, waiting for the enemy to show. I shook my head. He smiled.

"Missing your woman?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Shouldn't you be watching the line?"

We were silent for a minute.

"What's her name?"

I looked at him. Sighing, "Stephanie. Her name is Stephanie."

"She hot?"

This time I glared.

"Oh, she must be to get that look." He chuckled.

When did I become less menacing?

"I've been with mine for two years. Best woman I could ask for." He handed me a picture of a beautiful blonde.

"Pretty." I said. I handed the picture back

"I'm going to ask her to marry me when we get back."

I was shocked. Not many men in this line get married. "Congrats."

We were quiet again before he started asking questions again.

"How long have you two been together?"

"There's our man." I said. We jumped into action.

A few hours later, we were on our way to DC with our man. I pulled out my cell and dialed.

"Yo," Tank said.

"Report." I barked.

"Everything is set up for tomorrow. Are you going to make it?"

"I don't think so."

"I'll talk to Juniak for you."

"Does she know what's going on?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. "She doesn't have a clue."

"Good. Keep it that way."

Stephanie. My babe. She had been on my mind ever since I left on the mission. I was glad that this was my last one because I didn't think I could spend one more day without her being mine. She broke up with the cop right before I left and I knew that this was my chance. However, the army had more plans for me.

I thought about Green and his woman. He was already thinking marriage. I had always been about the job until I met Stephanie. She changed everything. Usually I kept people at arms length, but no matter how hard I tried, she ended up in my arms. I don't know how she did it, but she changed my life. She changed it so much that I would think about marriage and having children with her. God, she'd be so beautiful carrying our child…or children. However many she wanted was enough for me. None, one, a million…whatever. I wanted to make her happy.

When we finally made it back, I was hoping to get started and get back to her soon.

No such luck.

"Captain Manoso, we'll start the debrief tomorrow." Agent Brown said when we made it back. "We'll escort you to the hotel."

Nodding, I followed the agents to the car. When we got in, I felt my phone buzz.

It was a picture message from Lester.

A picture of Stephanie.

_Christ_. She looks amazing. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places.

"We'll get you in the morning." One of the agents said when they dropped us off. We went to our rooms and waited.

There was a gift from Tank on the bed. _So you can hear what's going on. Juniak has a line set up for you to call_, the note said. Being one of the biggest supporter of Juniak and the police force has its perks. I pulled out the earpiece and put it in. I called Tank.

"Hear everything okay?"

"All clear." We hung up.

Joe started bidding and my fist clenched. Damn him, he was not going to get another chance. Another man made his bid and then Joe made another.

"Eight hundred." I heard Diesel say. I set Tank a text: _Get Diesel out of there._

Woody upped the bid and I called mine in.

"Eleven hundred!" Lester called. What the hell? My fists clenched again. I called another bid.

"Twenty-six." Lester said. I texted Tank: _If you want to keep your balls, stop._ I called in another one.

I got a text from Tank: _You got her._

If I was a kind of man that dance, I would right now. I was finally going to get my chance. Now I just had to get out of DC. I placed another call.

"Mark? I'm going to need your help."


	15. Chapter 15

Just another little short in Ranger's POV. I think the story will continue in the present after this, unless you want me to continue this. Let me know in your reviews!

Happy 4th of July!

Not mine.

* * *

"Are you sure, Captain?" One of the agents in my debriefing asked, voice full of disbelief.

I nodded. "I have trained men for you to do the work that I do, being a whole decade younger, they could do any job I do better."

They looked at each other for a moment. "No one can replace you, Captain."

"But as I get up in age, my ability to do my job successfully lowers." Plus, I'd rather spend the rest of my years with Stephanie, not as plant food.

The middle agent spoke. "Captain Manoso, do you understand by not renewing your contract that you sever all ties with the United States Government and any payment for this contract is withdrawn?"

On the inside, I was giddy. I didn't need any more money, let alone from the government. I nodded solemnly. "I do."

"All right then, I hereby relinquish your contract and deem it fulfilled. Captain Manoso, you are free to go."

I got up and practically ran to my car. Getting an idea, I stopped at the secretary outside Agent Green's office. She smiled at me and looked me over like most women do. However, the only woman I wanted to look at was back in Trenton. I smiled back and leaned on her desk.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked huskily. The woman melted like putty.

"Sure Captain." She replied breathlessly.

"Can you get me a copy of my file?"

"But that's not supposed to leave the building." She said as her brow furrowed.

I smiled at her. "I can make it worth your while. I'll be back in town in a few months to tie up some final loose ends. We could get together and…" I lied and left the rest to her imagination. Luckily her mind was in the right place and she got me a copy. On the top she stuck a post it note with her number on the top.

"Call me," she said as I left.

As soon as I was out the door, the post it was in the trash. It was a nice day and time to move on to phase two of Operation Make Babe Mine. I found the parked Porsche and motored to my home where I was meeting Mark.

We shook hands. "Mark, thanks for coming out here."

"Not a problem," he said with a thick accent. "What do you have planned so far?"

I hadn't really made any plans. I was new to all this romantic stuff, considering this is the first time I actually have to woo a girl. I shrugged and Mark sighed. "Let's get to work." He said.

We were sitting at the table an hour later, looking at the list I had wrote up.

"This all looks good." He said.

I had to agree. I never would have thought of any of the things without the help of Mark. The easiest thing was the roses all over her apartment. She deserved that and more. Mark left the room to give me space to write the letters.

What was I going to say to her? I knew that for the time being, this should all be kept a secret, but that didn't make it any easier to write. I stared at the blank page for at least twenty minutes before Mark came in.

"Nothing?" He asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I can't put into words how much she means to me."

"Then tell her."

I looked at him like he was crazy. He sat down a picture of Stephanie that was in my office.

"Tell her," he repeated. He left again.

Tell her? What am I supposed to do, talk to a picture? I sighed and gazed at the picture. She looked so beautiful sitting on the hood of her car, laughing, the catching her beautiful eyes and smile to make her look even more gorgeous.

As I sat there, the words came to mind. Smiling, I picked up the pen and began to write.


	16. Chapter 16

Here's the last installment from Ranger's perspective (unless enough of you want me to continue, which in that case, I will! I live to please!). Enjoy! I didn't really edit it, so sorry if it's unreadable! Let me know what you think!

Not mine.

* * *

"Hey Bossman." Lester said as I joined him on the elevator. Mark and I had finished preliminary plans earlier that morning and he was on his way to set things up.

"Lester." I replied with a nod.

"How was the mission?"

"Successful."

He nodded. "Bombshell has been working here part time."

I nodded. "She here now?"

"No, I think her and Lula are out catching skips."

"Good. I want a meeting with the core team in ten."

The doors opened. "You got it, boss." Lester took off to find Tank and Bobby.

I continued to my office and groaned at all the paperwork. I was gone for a week and all this work piled up? I knew that Tank hated paperwork, but this was just sad.

"Heard you were back." Tank said from the doorway. "You can always tell when Ranger's back. Everyone hides under their desk."

"Thanks for the welcome home present." I shot back.

He chuckled and sat down in the chair. "Lester said you're calling a meeting."

I grunted, not looking up from the paperwork.

"Is is about Stephanie?"

I looked up. "Can't wait eight more minutes?"

"Nope." A big grin split on the man's face and I wanted to smack it off. "About time, man. I was wondering how long you were going to pine after her."

"I. Was. Not. Pining." I said through gritted teeth.

"Please." He rolled his eyes in a gesture worthy of approval from Stephanie. "You can't deny that this whole office has changed since she came into your life."

I wasn't going to deny it because it was true. In some small way, she has changed every one of the men's lives. Made us more of a family.

"That's not why I came here." Tank said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Joe Morelli."

The cop? Why did he want to see me? "Send him in." I said, trying to keep the shock from my voice.

Tank nodded once and went to get Joe. I stood as Joe entered the room.

"Please, have a seat." I said to him. He nodded and sat down.

We stared silently at each other for a moment.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here." He said. I nodded waiting for him to continue.

"It's about Stephanie."

I stopped breathing. Was she dead? Hurt? Pregnant? Engaged? I kept my blank face on and waited for him to continue.

"You win."

_What?_

He went on. "Stephanie has feelings for you. I won't deny that. I also think that they are stronger than she lets on. I can see that you also share her feelings. I also love Stephanie, but I've come to realize that I don't love her in the way that you can. She's an independent person, and I realize that now. And whatever we do, we won't work.

"You can take care of her in ways that I never could. You love her in the way I wish I could. That's why I know that you're going to take great care of her."

I knitted my brows together. "I don't understand."

"It means I'm calling a cease fire. No more fighting over Stephanie. Don't screw it up, because if she comes back to me, I swear to God, I won't let go again."

"You're letting her go?"

"Yeah. I want her to be happy and apparently that's not with me."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Joe nodded his head once and got up to leave.

"Wait." I called.

He turned around.

"Why now?"

"I know that it was you that outbid everyone and I think she knows it too. In that moment where she thought it was you, she looked happier than all the years she was with me." He left then.

I couldn't believe it. The thought of me made her happy? I wanted to ponder that thought some more, but it was time for the meeting.

I let the guys in on the big plan and I'd never seen them smile so much.

"Finally." Bobby said. "We're so glad that you finally came to your senses."

"Better late than never." Came from Tank.

Lester stayed quiet and smiled. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Okay, this is what I need you guys to do." I started. And we all got to work.

We arrived back at the house as Mark was pulling up.

"Nice timing, man." Lester said.

Mark smiled. He turned to me. "I got everything set up. Now we just need to work out some minor details."

"Let's get to work." I said.

We sat around the table. Lester came up with the idea that Mark would pose a secretary of sorts, but would also be her bodyguard. He knew how to protect her and himself, which is why I hired him. We also agreed that I should stay out of the way and pretend to be in the wind. It was going to drive me insane, not to be around her, but I knew it would be better in the end. The smile on her face when she found out it was me would be worth it. She deserved the spa day and the shopping and the roses. She deserves everything and anything that her heart desired. And I was willing to give it to her.

"Do you think you guys can keep it under wraps?" I asked. They nodded.

"Your mom is going to be so happy that you're finally going after her." Lester said.

I mentally rolled my eyes. My mother just wanted me to give her more grandchildren. That's where her mother and mine wanted the same thing. They both wanted more grandchildren, but my mother wanted me to be happy, not just married, like Stephanie's mom. But if she wanted to get married, then I'd get her a ring. That got me thinking.

"Are you guys okay here?" I asked.

"Sure," Mark said.

"Good." I got up and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going?" Tank asked.

"Tiffany's."

They looked at each other and smiled. I jogged out to the car. The Turbo was flying low today.

"Can I help you?" A blonde woman asked me.

I smiled. "I need to look at engagement rings."

Her smiled faltered a little, but she kept her composure. "Follow me."

I looked in the case until I saw it. _The_ ring. _Her_ ring. It was screaming Stephanie from the way it was simple and tasteful, yet complex. Kind of like our entire relationship.

"That one." I said to the woman without taking my eyes off of it.

It was perfect for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, I think this is the last one and then we'll move on with the rest of the story. To make a compromise, I am planning for my next story to be mostly, if not all in Ranger's POV. So if you like what I'm doing now, you'll enjoy my next story. Alright, let me know what you think!

Not mine.

* * *

I was on my way back with the ring when I made a decision. I wanted to see Stephanie at least once before the plan got underway. I looked at the clock on the dash. It was close to midnight. By the time I got back…it would be late and Stephanie would be in bed. I could take a quick visit, get centered again and get back on the game plan.

When I made it back to Trenton, I went straight to Stephanie and ghosted up to her apartment. She was already asleep when I got there. Silently, I went into her room, she moaned softly and turned in my direction. She looked so beautiful in her knit tank top and boy shorts, making her legs look impossibly long where the sheet lay twisted in her legs. My blood quickened and went lower into my body. A few seconds later, when she began to wake, I left as silent as I had came in.

I called Tank as I got back into the car. "Call the plane. I have one more stop."

"On it." He said and hung up.

I made my way to the RangeMan hanger and waited for the pilot to arrive.

"Sorry to pull you out of bed, Mike," I said as I shook his hand.

"Not a problem." He replied. "Where are we going?"

"Miami. I want to see my daughter."

Mike nodded and we got into the plane. I called Rachel.

"Carlos? What's wrong?" Rachel asked groggily. I looked at my watch. It was still a little early.

"Sorry Rachel, I didn't realize it was still early."

"It's alright. What's up?"

"I wanted you to know that I was going to be in town and I wanted to see Julie."

"Sure," she said, surprised. I didn't come to see Julie often. "She'll love it."

"Great. What time does she get out of school?"

"Three. Why don't you come over around four?"

"I can do that. Thank you Rachel."

"Not a problem. See you then." And we hung up.

When we landed, it was a little before nine. What would do until four? I wanted to tell Julie that I was going to start dating Stephanie and someday ask her to be my wife. I knew that they already had a bond after Scrog, but I wanted her to be part of my life. Of our lives. In the mean time, I decided to pay the Miami office a visit.

"Officer on deck!" I heard someone yell. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Damien," I shook hands with the head of the office. "Do you have to make them do that every time?"

"It gives me a chuckle." He said with a smile. We walked to his office. "So, what do I owe this honor?"

I sat down. "I'm making some changes in the offices. I want you to take more of a commanding role."

He looked at me confused. "I don't quite understand."

"I want you to deal with more of the business instead of sending it to me. I'll still come down for major problems, but anything else, you handle."

"Why the sudden change?"

I smiled inwardly. "I'm trying to be less of the job."

He smiled. "Does this have to do with a certain brown haired, blue eyed beauty?"

I didn't answer him, but that seemed to answer his question anyway. "Good for you man. It's about time."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Tank filled me in."

Of course he did. We'd be having a little talk when I got back. We worked out the details and Damien went back to work as I went to see family that still lived in Miami.

I was doing this to Atlanta and Boston as well. I wanted the companies to still be under my command, but focus more on Trenton, where Stephanie was. I didn't want to fly out to make every small decision. I knew the men that I hired would be well capable to make any decision. It was time I stared to live for something other than my company. Technically, I could sell out to all of the guys and still have enough money for me and Stephanie to live comfortably, but I wasn't ready for that just yet.

I knocked on the door at precisely four and Julie answered the door.

"Hey Ranger!" She said, giving me a quick hug. In some ways, I was grateful for Scrog. He let me get close to my daughter and have some kind of relationship with her.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you."

"Great! I just got all my homework done so we can talk uninterrupted." She smiled at me.

"That's wonderful." I said, mimicking her smile.

We walked in the door and I gently hugged Rachel and shook Ron's hand. We had a new understanding when it came to Julie and I was glad that they let me in to her life, even if I didn't have any rights.

"So what's up?" She asked when we sat down on the porch.

"I wanted to talk to you about Stephanie."

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Concern etched onto her face.

"Stephanie's fine, don't worry." I looked at my hands. "I wanted to make sure that it was okay with you if I started dating Stephanie."

"Okay? That's better than okay! That's fantastic! I knew that you guys were meant for each other anyway. It was just a matter of time. Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"I just wanted to make sure. We've been getting along so well these past few months that I don't want to ruin it."

She hugged my shoulders. "Dad, I understand why you did the things that you did. You and mom weren't in love and you were living a dangerous life." She held up her hand when I opened my mouth. "I know that it doesn't change how you feel about me and that you guys love me even if you guys didn't love each other. I love Ron and he's my father, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still family and biologically my father. I love you and whatever decisions you make won't make me stop loving you."

"I love you too, Sweetheart." I kissed her forehead.

"So," she said after a brief pause. "Are you two going to get married? Have kids?"

"Would you be okay with that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Dad, please."

I smiled at her. She was okay with anything that Steph and I decided. "Maybe. Only if Stephanie wants them."

"She will." Julie said confidently.

Rachel and Ron invited me to stay for dinner. I didn't want to leave Julie just yet. It was amazing as I thought about the things that I had almost missed if she wasn't around. I knew then and there that I was positive about having children with Stephanie. I wanted more children like Julie running around with Steph's curls. Picturing our children put a smile on my face instead of a feeling of dread.

After dinner and when Julie had gone to bed, Rachel walked me to the car.

"You really love her, don't you?" She asked.

I nodded. "She's my world."

She smiled softly. "Good. I'm glad you finally found someone."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out differently between us, Rachel."

"Why? I'm not. If things had been different, you'd think Julie would be Julie?"

I thought about that. Probably not.

"Can you imagine a world without Stephanie?"

"No." I said. Thinking about a world without her made it seem…darker.

"Good. Cause I can't without Ron." She hugged me softly. "Send us an invitation to the wedding."

They were all so confident that we would get married. "I will." I turned to get into the car, but turned back. "Thanks Rachel."

"For what?"

"For letting me be a part of her world. I know I don't have any rights to."

"It wouldn't be right if she didn't know all of her family."

We smiled and I gave her a small wave as I got into the car.

Time to head back to Stephanie.


	18. Chapter 18

Hope you enjoy! There was no beta-ing so I tried to edit the best of my abilities. I live off of reviews and it makes me write faster! (hint, hint :) )

Not mine.

* * *

I wasn't sure how I wanted to tell Carlos that I was ready. It was a big decision and shouldn't be blurted out. That's as far as the planning got. Should there be a party? Should I make the apartment all romantic? Should I stand in front of the door naked?

The last one was crossed out because I didn't want to give Ella the wrong idea.

I took a shower and called my doctor, making an appointment for the next day. Feeling somewhat accomplished, I toasted a bagel and smothered it with cream cheese. Grabbing a paper towel, I went down to five.

"Beautiful, where did you get that?" Lester asked, looking at my plain bagel. Ranger only stocked whole wheat in the kitchen.

"Upstairs."

"What? Jeez, maybe I should start sucking up to the boss."

"Because that will get you everywhere." Carlos said behind me. He put an arm around me. "Hi." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Lester was grinning at us. "You two are so cute."

"Don't you have some work to do?"

"Right." Lester turned around. "Oh, congrats!"

"For what?" I asked.

"The engagement."

I looked down at my hand. Sure enough, there was the ring. Lester chuckled and went back into the monitor room.

"You should give him a raise."

"Babe, I pay them to be observant. Just because you're not aware, doesn't mean the whole world isn't." He guided me into his office.

"Uh oh, this looks bad."

He sat me down on the couch and kneeled in between my legs. "My mother is throwing us an engagement party."

"What?"

"I told her that we were engaged and she wants to throw us a party. And she wants you to bring your parents."

"Why?"

"Because she's my mother. My mother is about as crazy as yours."

I really couldn't argue with that. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great. That'll give me enough time to break the news to my mother that I'm getting married."

"I think she'll be happy that you are getting married."

I wasn't so sure about that. Sure, she'd be glad that someone, _anyone_ would marry me at this point, but I wasn't sure how she'd feel when she found out that it was Carlos.

"I smell something burning." Carlos said.

"I guess this means that we're going to my mother's for dinner tonight."

Carlos shivered. "Don't make me sit next to your grandma."

"I won't," I said, grinning at him. I kissed him and headed to my cubicle. The rest of the day went remotely slow. Of course, that could be because I was hanging around the office all day. Nothing really fun happens in the office.

"Ready yet babe?" Ranger asked, coming into the doorway of the bathroom.

I put down the mascara wand. "Does it look like I'm ready?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Carlos, I'm in my underwear!"

His eyes darkened. "I know."

I rolled my eyes. "Out. You're distracting me."

He kissed my curls and went to wait in the living room. I finished putting on the mascara and went into the closet to get dressed. I decided on a nice blue sweater and dark jeans with cute black ballet flats. I fluffed my hair and went out to meet Carlos.

"Beautiful." He said. He grabbed my hand and we went down to the Porsche.

"Oh, what a nice surprise." My mother said when we pulled up.

"Hi, Mrs. Plum, Mrs. Mazur." Carlos said.

My mother, always the hostess. "Hello, Ranger."

"Please, call me Carlos."

My mother smiled and let us in. I could see that her eyes were glazed over. Jeez. Everyone is affected by the please card.

"Does this mean I get to call you Carlos too?" Grandma asked, moving her dentures around in her mouth.

"Sure," he said, bringing me in front of him.

"See? That wasn't so bad." I said when Grandma went into the kitchen.

Carlos shrugged and went to say hi to my father. I went in and braved the kitchen.

"Can you cut the carrots?" My mother asked.

I picked up the knife and waited for the inquisition to start. My mother never said a word.

"Mom." I said when she wiped her hands on the towel.

"What Stephanie?"

"I brought Carlos home for dinner."

She looked at me. "And?"

"Well?"

"He's hunky." Grandma said when she came back in from setting the table. "I bet he has a nice package. Does he have a nice package?"

My mother signed the cross. That was the first thing she did that was remotely normal. I continued to stare at her.

"What do you want me to say, Stephanie?"

"Something. Anything."

"I like him."

I almost cut myself with the knife. "_What_?"

"I said I like him."

I was shocked.

"You like him?"

She nodded. "I'm not thrilled that he carries a gun, but he makes you happier than Joe ever did." She looked down at my hand. "Plus he got you to say yes and marry him."

"You're so cool about…everything."

"After you grandmother and Valerie, you seem so much more normal."

Calling me normal after Valerie was saying a lot.

"Are you still against children?" She asked me.

"Actually…"

"Oh God, you're pregnant. I knew I spoke too soon!"

"No! Mom, we're trying." Except Carlos doesn't know that yet.

"_Trying_? You're not married yet!"

"But we will be by the time the baby's born."

She made another sign. I smiled. There's my mother. We grabbed the food and went to serve.

"I guess there's a congratulations in order," Grandma said. "Stephanie's getting married again!"

My father looked up and winced slightly. I knew that he would go with anything that made me happy, but since Carlos wasn't Italian, he still had some reservations.

The rest of dinner went surprisingly well. For the first time in…ever my father actually talked at the dinner table. Maybe it was because he thought he was actually getting a son-in-law who was more composed than Albert Kloughn.

* * *

Carlos and I were sitting in the car after dinner.

"I can't believe how well that went." I said.

"Babe." He said. Like that stated everything. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you say to my father?"

"That I loved you, wanted to marry you and if we could have his blessing."

I nodded, that seemed reasonable.

"He gave it to us as long as we promised never to move in with them."

I laughed. That was my dad. Always worried that we'd take his bathroom time.

"I also told him not to worry about the wedding costs."

"Carlos!"

"What?"

"It's tradition that my father pays for the wedding!"

"Why should he pay for the second? He should take any money that would go towards the wedding and spend it on your mother."

I was silent and crossed my arms.

"If it makes you feel any better, he said no."

It did, a little. I shrugged.

"We worked out a compromise."

This got my attention. "How so?"

"Your father will pay for the wedding and I'm taking care of the reception."

That seemed reasonable, I guess.

"Knew you'd agree, Babe."

I rolled my eyes again. "Let's go home, Batman."


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming!

Not mine, but you already knew that.

* * *

I was still shocked that dinner went so well last night and I was optimistic for tonight when I met the rest of Carlos's family. Carlos already went down to work and I jumped in the shower to get ready for my appointment. After I showered, shaved, exfoliated, waxed, plucked, and put minimal effort on my face and hair, I deemed myself ready. I went down to five to let Carlos know I was leaving the building.

"Hey Babe." He said, putting his pen down when I knocked on the door.

"Hi, what are you up to?"

"Paperwork." He grabbed my hands and sat me on his lap. "What's up?" He asked, nuzzling my neck.

"I have a doctor's appointment and I'm on my way out."

He stiffened. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I reassured him. "Just routine."

He nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be okay."

"Okay, you'll let me know how it goes?"

"Sure," I said. I would tell him what I could.

He kissed me gently and let me go. I gave him a wave and left the office. Waving to all the guys, I had high hopes for the doctor appointment.

"Hi Stephanie. Why don't you take a seat? The doctor will be with you in a moment." Karen, my doctor's assistant said to me. I nodded and anxiously waited.

"The doctor will see you now," she said a few minutes later with a smile.

"Thanks," I said. I walked back and waited for Dr. Craigs. I changed into the skimpy paper dress and sat down to wait.

"It's so nice to see you." She said, shaking my hand when she entered the exam room. "I wish it was on more of a regular schedule, though."

"I know, I've been a little lax."

"But you're here now, and that's what matters. What can I do for you?"

I looked down at my hands, and then at the doctor, who was smiling encouragingly at me. "My fiancée and I are trying to get pregnant and I wanted to make sure everything was okay since the miscarriage."

She nodded. "A man named Carlos Manoso called to update your history. I'm guessing that's your fiancée."

I nodded, smiling. Of course he informed my OB/GYN. "He keeps impeccable records."

She nodded again. "Okay, let's get you into the stirrups and check everything out."

"Okay," I said nervously.

She finished the exam before I had a chance to blink my eyes. I draped the blanket over my legs, in order to keep some modesty. I know it's weird to be modest after you just had a doctor checking up your doo-dah, but whatever.

"And you haven't had any infections?" I shook my head. "Took all of the pills?" I shook my head again. "Are you on birth control?"

"No, we were told to use condoms after the miscarriage and I haven't started another month of pills yet."

She nodded. "It's to lessen the chance of infection." She closed my file and smiled at me. "Stephanie, you're healthy, still pretty young, and have fully recovered from the D&C. I don't see any problem with you and your fiancée conceiving soon. Just watch the calendar and watch out for the signs of pregnancy."

I blew out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, doctor."

"You're welcome. Congratulations on the engagement and good luck with the marriage."

I shook her hand and left to pay my co-pay. Thankfully I was still under RangeMan Insurance so I didn't have to pay anything, but Carlos would know exactly where I went. Oh well, he would know soon enough. He was going through the mail when I got back.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi." He pulled me close and gave me a toe curling kiss. "Everything okay at the doctor?"

"Fine. Great. In fact, we need to talk."

"Good. Later. I'm just on my way out to an inspection. By the time I get back, we'll need to leave for my mothers. Can it wait?"

"Sure," I said, nodding my head. It couldn't hurt to wait one more day.

"Okay," he said, kissing my lips. "I love you."

"I love you." I said back. And he was gone.

I decided to let my mother know about the party. Figuring it would go a lot better if I told her in person, I picked up my car keys and went to her house.

"Stephanie, it's so nice to see you." She said. "There's chicken salad in the refrigerator."

I went for the bread. The morning had made me hungry.

"Hey Stephanie," Grandma said when she entered the kitchen. "Word on the street is that you were at an OB office today." My mother crossed herself.

"I'm not pregnant!" I told her. Sheesh, I'd at least tell her that she was going to have another grandchild before it got around. "My GYN is in there and I had an appointment. Routine checkup."

"Good. I know that you and Carlos are getting married, but I don't think you want to be a pregnant bride."

I ignored her and got down to business. "Carmen, Carlos's mother, is throwing us an engagement party. She wants you and dad to be there."

"How nice of her! We were going to throw you two something, but this is okay too. When is it?"

"Tonight."

My mother glared at me and I raised my hands in defense. "She didn't give us much notice either."

"I guess I could whip up a quick pie…"

"Mom, don't worry, Carmen will have all the food taken care of."

But it was too late, and she was off to work. I sighed. "We'll pick you, dad and Grandma up at five, okay?"

"Sure," she said. I hugged Grandma and gave my mother a quick kiss before heading back to Haywood to catch a nap. I was exhausted.

I woke up to someone kissing my shoulders and neck. "Babe," Carlos whispered.

"Mmm, come to bed." I said, reaching out for him.

He chuckled. "Not enough time for that. You have to get ready."

"What time is it?"

"Four."

I bolted up. "Four? You couldn't get me more time?"

"Babe, I just got back."

I huffed and headed for the shower. I showered, plucked, shaved, waxed, exfoliated, curled, and put on my make-up in the span of forty five minutes. I was shimmying into my dress by four fifty.

"All right, let's go." I said, grabbing Carlos's hand and dragging him to the door. He chuckled at the scene of me, heels in hand, dragging him to the elevator and down to the Cayenne. We made it to my parents precisely at five and my parents climbed in.

"Where's Grandma?" I asked.

"She had a date. She told me to tell you that she was sorry."

My father mumbled something like, "poor bastard." My mother glared at him for a second and turned to Carlos. "Thank you for driving us, Carlos."

"My pleasure." He replied.

As we neared his mother's house, I began to feel jittery. Carlos grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the skin. I smiled at him in thanks. We pulled up and I must have looked pale.

"Stephanie, are you all right?" My mother asked.

"So…many…cars…" I replied.

Carlos helped me out and asked my parents to go on ahead. He sat me against the back of the car with his arms next to my head.

"Don't be nervous."

"Nervous?! There's at least fifty cars here!"

"It's about twenty. Breathe, Babe. Remember, those people back there are happy for us. They want to celebrate that we are getting married. No one is going to make you feel uncomfortable. So relax, breathe, and trust me."

I took a deep breath and took Carlos's hand. He smiled softly at me as we walked up the path to the backyard.

When we got there, all noise ceased.

So much for being uncomfortable.

"CARLOS! STEPHANIE" Everyone yelled at once. We were brought into so many hugs by so many people that I lost his hand, but not sight of him. Between hugs, he managed to wink at me.

Once again, I felt loved, but instead of just Carlos, it was a whole family of people.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Maybe in the next chapter, we'll see a smackdown with our favorite bitch!


	20. Chapter 20

I hope you enjoy the chapter and live up to your standards! Let me know what you think!

Not mine.

* * *

"Stephanie, this is Roberto, Celia, Consuela, Maria and Carmen. Over there is Abuela Rosa and…"

"Mama, I think I can handle telling her who everyone is." Carlos said. He took my hand and started telling me whose kids were whose and which aunt was which. I'll be lucky to remember my _own_ name by the end of the evening.

"So, have you picked a date?" Celia asked. She and her other sisters were grilling me on everything.

"No, we're just taking things really slow."

"What about children?" Carmen asked, rubbing her swollen stomach.

I smiled softly. "Someday."

"Uh oh, you aren't pregnant now?" Consuela asked.

"No, we're just thinking about trying soon."

"Oh good, cause mama would want more grandchildren." Maria said.

Celia snorted. "Cause fourteen isn't enough."

"Thirteen, technically. This one hasn't come out yet." Carmen said. "Just remember, all the pain is worth it."

Pain? I knew about labor, but if it was just that, she would have said the labor is worth it. "Pain?" I asked.

"Sure," Celia said. "There labor, and then the afterbirth, and then the five weeks of blood drainage…"

"Oh and don't forget that your boobs turn hard as rocks!" Maria added. "That's why I didn't breastfeed."

"Wow." I whispered. I had no idea…

"And you can't have sex for six weeks."

"Wait, six _weeks_?" I was feeling light headed. How could I go without my Cuban Sex God for six weeks? I could barely last a _day_.

"Don't worry," Consuela said. "You'll be too tired to have sex at first anyway."

"Babe? What's wrong? You look pale." Carlos asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"We were just talking about kids." Celia said.

I wasn't sure what to say. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Third door on the right." He told me, kissing my neck. I nodded and went inside.

After splashing some cool water on my face, I looked into the mirror. Could I do it? Could I handle all the pain that came with having a baby? Then I saw Carlos and me, him happily stroking my enlarged stomach, waiting for the baby to kick, his smile almost blinding me with its wattage. Or us at the OB/GYN wondering what sex our baby would be. The next thought was a beautiful mocha-latte colored boy running around, looking just like his father, but with my eyes. Or a little girl that was a carbon copy of her father, and God forbid, my hair. When I thought about them, I knew that I could do it. It was worth all the pain to see the beautiful children that we would have.

As I was coming out of the bathroom, a voice stopped me.

"Hello, Stephanie." Adaluz said to me. She was acting as if she hadn't said all of those mean things to me. That was fine by me. I was from the Burg. I could out bitch her.

"Hi, Adaluz."

"How are you?"

"Great. You?"

"Wonderful."

"I didn't expect to see you here." I said.

"I'm friends with Celia and Carmen. The mother, not the daughter. She invited me."

"Oh, how nice. Carmen and Celia are great, aren't they."

"They sure are." She looked me over. "Oh, I love your dress."

I don't know what happened. Maybe it was hormones. I snapped. "Oh yeah? You don't think it's a knock off?"

Her smile faltered a little. I went on. "Yeah, you should really watch what you say. You never know who is listening. Or in the next stall."

"Well…I wasn't talking about you." She tried to keep her composure.

"Save it. Now this is a party and I'm not going to beat you into the ground. Today. But stay away from Carlos. He's mine and doesn't want some two bit tramp that only cares about her looks. He's known you most of his life and he still doesn't want you. Take a hint. He'd rather be alone than be with you."

She took a step closer. "You think you're all that because you can pull off the old innocent act. 'Oh, my name is Stephanie. I have no self worth whatsoever. I only want me that pity me and can take care of me.' But it's not working on me. I see right through you. You're just a gold digging whore. I can't believe you haven't faked a pregnancy yet."

This was the point that I blacked out. When I came back to myself, Adaluz had a black eye and Carlos was pulling me off of her. Her hair was also messed up and a few scratches.

"Crazy bitch!" She screamed. I tried to get back at her but Carlos was holding me steady.

"Calm down, Babe." He whispered in my ear. "It's not worth it."

"You're right. I'm good." I replied, relaxing in his arms.

"You're an insane slut!"

"And you're an ungrateful person." Came a voice behind us. "I took you in when your mother went to prison and this is how you repay us? Get out of my house. I never want to see you again. How dare you insult my daughter!" Carmen looked like she was ready to take a few swings herself. Adaluz huffed and left.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Fine."

"Do you want me to bring you anything?"

I just shook my head. Carlos rubbed soothing circles on my arms. Carmen, Maria, Consuela and Carmen (the daughter) all hugged me.

"She told me her mother moved to France." Celia said. She shrugged her shoulders. "It figures. Good right hook, by the way." She hugged me. "Welcome to the family."

When Celia left, I leaned back into Carlos and soaked up some of his strength.

"What did she say to you?" He asked when he pulled me into his old room. He sat me on the bed and kneeled in front of me.

I just shook my head. I didn't want to tell him. Tears welled into my eyes as I came down from the adrenalin rush.

"Stephanie, please." He put his forehead on mine.

"She called me a gold digging whore." I whispered. "She…she wondered how I had…hadn't faked a pregnancy yet."

"Oh, Stephanie…" Carlos caressed my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Anger was radiating off of him.

"No, really, it's okay. I got to call her a two bit tramp. That was fun."

He was smiling. "You never disappoint."

I smiled back at him. He got up and went for my hand.

"Wait," I said, pulling him back to the bed.

"What is it?"

"I can't wait anymore."

"What?" He looked curious.

"I went to my Gynecologist today."

He was anxious. "And?"

I smiled. "Everything is fine. She says that we can start trying as soon as we want."

He looked excited. "You sure this is what you want?"

I nodded. "I can't wait to be pregnant."

He kissed me and his eyes darkened. "I can't wait to get you pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

Hope you enjoy! Let me know in your reviews.

Not mine.

Warning: Smut (but some of you knew that was going to happen ;) )

* * *

And we didn't. Carlos got up and locked the door. He pulled off his shirt and I yanked my dress off. He pulled me back onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"You look so beautiful in my old bed." He said

I moaned.

"Babe, we have to be quiet." I nodded. I didn't want his entire family and my parents to know that we were making love in here. I slid his pants down and grabbed his pulsing erection. He gasped as I stroked him and gently rolled his sac.

"Christ, what you do to me." He said. He moved my panties aside and entered me. I arched my back, trying to get closer to him, and bit my lip to contain my moan. He laced our fingers together by my head and put his forehead on mine. We were connected from head to toe.

"I love you." He said as he began to move.

"I love you." I replied.

He moved slowly at first heightening my pleasure more than ever. Carlos' eyes never moved from mine. I've only been with three men, Carlos included, but Carlos is the only man who ever put my pleasure before his own. He was the best lover I ever had.

But this time was different. We weren't just making love to make love, we were making it for the child that would change our lives, become our lives.

This was the first time since the miscarriage that we wouldn't be using condoms. He felt better than I remembered; so hot, so hard, so delicious.

It wasn't much longer after that when I felt the tingling low in my belly. Carlos wrapped my legs around his waist and lifted me closer to him. I tightened my thighs and moaned into his shoulder as I climaxed.

"God, Stephanie." Carlos choked out as he climaxed with me. He collapsed on top of me and I welcomed the weight.

A few minutes later, he slowly pulled out of me and switched our positions, putting him on top and lazily tracing my back.

"Hmmm," I purred. "I can't move."

He chuckled. "Neither can I, Babe."

I must have dozed for a minute because the next thing I knew, Ranger was getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "To get some food to feed the beast. Your stomach has been growling for the past ten minutes."

I blushed and he chuckled some more. "I'll be right back." He said, kneeling in front of me and kissing my bare shoulder. He whispered something in Spanish and then gave my stomach a small kiss. I sighed contently and relaxed back into the mattress.

A few minutes later, Carlos returned and set the very full plate on the nightstand.

"Don't worry about your parents." He said, sliding back into bed. "My mother saw me, smacked me in the shoulder, called me my father and promised to keep them occupied."

"Why did she call you your father?" I asked, taking the bite of chicken he was offering me off the fork.

"Because we were both insatiable." He said, wolf grinning at me. "I have my own Burg Sex God in my bed."

I laughed at the name. "You couldn't come up with something more flattering?"

"I could say Jersey Devil, but they aren't very attractive with all that hair." He fingered my curls. "Of course, you do have a lot of hair…"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You don't like my hair?"

He nibbled on my ear. "It's my favorite part of you." He whispered. I shivered.

I looked down at the plate and watched him play with the food.

"Babe?" He asked, setting the plate on the table and lifting my chin to meet his eyes.

"I was wondering…and you don't have to tell me…"

"Anything I can tell you, Stephanie, I will."

I nodded. "What happened to your father?"

He sighed a small sigh. "About ten years ago, he died of a tumor on his heart. They didn't know it was there until it was too late."

"Carlos, I'm so sorry."

He gave me a small smile. "He gave me some great advice before he died."

"What?"

"Annoyance is love."

I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed.

"He was a little doped up on morphine, but he always told me that my mother was a big pain in the ass, but he never loved a woman more.

"When you first started, I was annoyed that you thought you could do the job. When you proved you could, with some minor mishaps, I became annoyed when you wouldn't take my help. It annoyed me that you wanted to be so damn independent, but then I realized that it was your independence that made me fall in love with you.

"Don't get me wrong, I'd still love you if you weren't so independent, but the fact that you want to take care of yourself makes me love you more than anything in my life."

Aww, that was sweet…I think.

We finished our meal and decided that we should go back to the party. We would continue our baby making acrobatics at home. As soon as we reached the back yard, we were once again separated by family.

* * *

"You have a very nice family." My mother said as we drove them home an hour later.

"Thank you. My mother said the same thing about you."

My father had said barely two words the whole way home, only breaking the silence to talk to Carlos about American cars.

I was getting out of the car to follow my parents inside for cake when my father stopped me.

"I know I don't say much about your life, but I wanted you to know that I'm glad that you're marrying Carlos. He makes you happier than the Dick and Joe ever did. Combined."

I smiled at my father. "Thanks dad."

"You're welcome. Don't bother coming I for cake. You two should go home and relax."

Yeah, we probably wouldn't be getting to much relaxing done until I was pregnant, but I didn't want to tell my father that. I nodded and then hugged him. "Good night, dad."

"Night, Pumpkin." He went over to Carlos and gave him a short, manly hug, then went into the house. I got back into the car and smiled at Carlos.

He grabbed my hand and brushed his lips against my knuckles. "Let's go to the Batcave." He said.

"What about work?"

"I think this is more important than meetings Tank is more than capable of handling."

I smiled at him, and then nodded. "Let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

Not mine.

* * *

Carlos drove us to the Batcave. The ride was mostly silent, but that was my Carlos.

My Carlos.

It still amazed me that he wanted _me_, of all people. I mean, look at him. He's gorgeous. He could have any woman, but he chose me. He chose me to be his wife, his best friend, his lover and the mother of his children.

"And I'd choose you over and over again." He said, grabbing my hand, kissing my knuckles and rubbing circles on my palm.

"How do you _do_ that?" I asked.

He smiled. "It's written all over your face. That and you said a little bit of it out loud."

I blushed. He smiled at me and we lapsed back into the comfortable silence. We pulled up a few minutes later and before I could open my door, he was swinging me into his arms. I giggled and nuzzled his neck. He groaned, opened and shut the door quickly, set the alarm and ran for the bedroom.

"When do you want to start making plans about the wedding?" Carlos asked me the next morning as he laced our fingers together.

I was floored. Carlos wanted to talk about wedding plans?

"Uh…um…" He chuckled.

"Not big plans, Babe. Do you want a small wedding? Big? Invite all of Trenton?"

"My mother will want to invite the whole town, but I think I want a small wedding. Close family and friends only."

He nodded.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Whatever you want."

"No way. Nuh uh. This is our day, not mine. I don't want the focus to be on me."

"Babe, you're the bride. It's going to be on you no matter what."

"I think that we should make it less about the bride anyway. I don't want all that pressure."

He chuckled. "What about a date?"

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to my answer. "Soon?"

He looked at me. "How soon?"

I'd get married to him tomorrow if it was possible.

"That soon?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"I really have to work on that."

He chuckled, shook his head and then got serious. "Do you want to get married tomorrow?"

I sighed. "Yes, but I still want everyone to be there."

He nodded. "How about August."

It was early June. "Two months?" I asked. "You're okay with that."

"Personally, I'm with you. I could get married to you tomorrow."

I smiled at him. "How about we make it August 12th? That way you'll never forget."

"Babe, I'm not like other men. I think I can remember the day I married my dream girl."

I kissed him gently. "That's sweet."

"And the truth."

"I know you always tell me the truth, but what if I ask you if my jeans make me look fat."

He laughed full on this time. "Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Maybe."

He smiled at me. "What about August 8th? That way I can get my honeymoon and birthday in one week?" He had a wolf grin on his face.

I blushed. "I actually like that. 08-08? It's awesome."

He smiled. "It is pretty awesome."

"Anything else you want to talk about or can we have sex?"

He rolled on top of me. "Sex, definitely."

We spent the weekend, making love, cuddling, watching tv, eating straight from the refrigerator, making love, reading the paper and making love. I was sad to leave on Sunday, but we both needed to get back to work. Monday morning, as I was leaving the office, Lula called.

"White girl, I need you to bring me some things."

"Sure, I'll be right over." She gave me the list and we hung up.

I picked up her things and went over to Lula's apartment. The house where she was renting it was recently painted purple again. It didn't quite fit Lula, but it was where she lived.

"Oh, good, you're here." She said when I knocked. Lula pulled me into her apartment.

"Watch it! I need both of my arms!" I said.

"Sorry." She said. I held out the bag and she scurried into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back out.

We sat in silence for a minute. "What if it's positive?"

"Do you want a baby?"

"I never really thought about it."

Neither had I, until Carlos and I talked about it. Of course, everything in my life changed with Carlos.

"What about you?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Uh-oh. This sounds big."

I nodded. "Carlos and I are going to try."

"Wait who's Carlos? I thought you were dating Batman? Did he already break your heart? I'm going to kick his ass and…"

"Lula! Ranger is Carlos. I just call him Carlos now since we're getting married." Oops, that wasn't supposed to come out.

"WHAT? YOU AND BATMAN ARE GETTING MARRIED?"

"Jeez, Lula, I don't think they heard you IN CHINA."

"Sorry," she said, lowering her voice. "I can't believe it."

"What?"

"I just thought after Dickie…"

"That I never get married?"

She nodded.

I smiled. "Things change."

"And you're happy? You're not getting married 'cause he already knocked you up, right?"

"No, we're just going to try." I told her everything, from the miscarriage, to the talk that we had and the days after that. She sat there quietly, taking it all in. It was a little scary, since Lula always had something to say.

"I'm so sorry white girl, I had no idea."

"Neither did we." I looked down at my hands, wondering what the child that almost was. I took a deep breath and concentrated on the children that would be. Okay, child and we'll see how that one goes.

The timer rang and we looked at each other.

"I can't look." She said.

"Okay, I will." I took a deep breath and picked up the stick. "It's positive."

_CRASH_.

"Uh oh." I picked up my phone. "Tank? Can you get over to Lula's?"

"Is she okay?"

"Oh, fine." Sorta.

"I'll be right over." He said.

"What happened?" Tank asked when he got there.

"Uh, you guys need to have a talk." I said, inching my way out the door.

I drove my POS Honda back to the RangeMan building and met Carlos in the elevator.

"Hey, Babe." He gave me a quick kiss. "Meet me for lunch later?"

I smiled wickedly. "On seven?"

He kissed me again, harder this time. "You read my mind."

Lester coughed at us.

"Gotta go, Babe. We're picking up a skip."

"Be careful." I said.

"Don't go crazy." He followed Lester to the SUV.

"Don't get shot." I whispered as I watched them leave. Those word s mean more to me now than ever.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm not sure where this chapter came from...but here it is! Let me know what you think!

Not mine.

Warning: A small, tiny bit of smut. If you squint and turn your head to the side.

* * *

I looked at my watch again and sighed. He was late. Carlos was never late. We were supposed to meet up on seven for lunch and sex at noon, but here it was one o'clock and he hadn't called or came upstairs.

But I wasn't worried. Nope, not me.

What if he was hurt? Or in the hospital in a coma?

Wait, Tank would call.

Right. Someone would call to tell me that my fiancé was in the hospital.

My cell rang and my heart leaped into my throat.

"Hello?" I answered warily.

"Babe."

I sighed with relief. "Carlos, where are you?"

"We got caught up watching a skip's house. Intel was bad."

Now I was mad. He couldn't call sooner? I was going to make him pay now. "But Carlos…" I whined. "I'm all hot, naked, wet and horny for you." And I was pretty sure I was ovulating. Which means he needs to be here. Now.

"Babe." He growled. Bedroom voice. Execellent.

I moaned. "I don't know how much longer I can wait, Carlos. I might just have to take things into my own hands, even if my fingers don't do your delicious cock any justice."

"Christ." He whispered. I heard Lester snicker.

I moaned again. "Do try and get home soon." I hung up and rolled on the bed, laughing. Serves him right for not calling sooner.

**Ranger's POV**

"Man, you are in trouble." Lester said chuckling after I got off the phone with my Babe.

I was. Stephanie had just given me the hardest erection I've ever had. And she wasn't even in the SUV. I called Tank.

"I need you to replace me here."

He chuckled. "Miss your noon lunch date?"

"Just do it." I barked into the phone and hung up. Lester was full on laughing by now.

I glared at him.

Ten minutes later, Tank and Hal flashed their lights and we drove off. Stephanie was going to pay for this.

"Don't make her pay _too hard_." Lester said, laughing.

"Shut up." I said. We made it back to Haywood in five and I ran all the way up the stairs. Crashing through the door to the seventh floor, I took a moment to compose myself.

Christ, no other woman ever made me feel like this. I never wanted to run all the way up seven flights of stairs before. Stephanie was going to kill me and I was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Babe?" I asked as I opened the door.

"In here." She called.

I looked in the bedroom, but it was empty. I heard her giggle and looked to my right.

Christ.

She was sitting on my desk. Naked.

She opened her legs wider. "Well?" She asked.

I unbuttoned my cargoes, growled and pulled her into me, sheathing myself inside her. She moaned and arched her back, bringing more of me into her.

**Lester's POV**

"Hey Ella," I said.

"Hello, Lester. What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Luis."

She nodded. "He's in the apartment. Come on in."

Ella and Luis had the apartment right underneath Ranger and Stephanie and I wondered how they were getting any sleep at night. Ever since they started trying for a baby, they've been going at it nonstop. And Bombshell isn't exactly quiet.

"He'll be out in a minute." She said.

I nodded and smiled. "They're at it again." I said, pointing to the ceiling. You could hear the grunting and groaning and something very heaving bumping against the ceiling.

Ella smiled. "I hope she gets pregnant soon."

"So you can get some sleep?"

She laughed. "That's why God invented earplugs. No, a baby around here would be wonderful! Seeing him or her grow up, take their first steps, say their first word…" She sighed wistfully.

Not that I would say anything, but I was a little excited. Having a baby would be exciting around here when monitor duty gets boring. I was glad that they were the ones having the baby, not me. I wasn't ready to give up my bachelor status yet. However, if I did, it would be for Stephanie.

Ranger was a lucky bastard.

"Hey Lester, what's up?" Luis asked as he came out of his office.

"The toilet on the fifth floor is clogged up again."

"Did Tank eat Mexican again?"

I nodded. "If he's going to eat it, he should make sure he has enough time to use his _own_ bathroom."

"I'll grab my snake." He said.

I nodded my goodbye to Ella and headed back to the fifth floor.

**Ranger's POV**

One week before the wedding…

"Shit," Tank said after entering my office. "Are you okay?"

"No." I replied setting my head back on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Stephanie." I groaned.

He bristled at this. "What about her?"

"Don't get all defensive. It's all the sex!"

He chuckled. "Baby making harder than it looks?"

I nodded. I wasn't sure if I had anything left in my balls to give. "It seems like we're having sex at least once an hour now. Not that I don't mind. Sex with Stephanie is fantastic, but…"

"You're afraid your dick will fall off?"

"More like shrivel up and die."

Tank chuckled and then turned serious. "Lula's pregnant."

I turned and looked at him. "Congrats, man."

He smiled. "Thanks. I can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad."

"Are you okay with that?"

He shrugged. "I'm still in shock. Lula and I are talking about it."

"Do you want the baby?"

He thought for a moment. "More than anything. In the army, they teach us that the country was more important than anything. I gave up the idea of having a family a long time ago. Then Lula came along…" He didn't have to say anything more. I felt the same way about Stephanie. She was my saving angel. "I can't imagine my life without her. If she wants the baby, then we'll keep it. If she's not ready, I'll wait."

"Look, I know it's a little late, but I was wondering if you'd be my best man at the wedding."

"I'd be honored. You don't want to ask your brother?"

I looked at him. "I just did."

He laughed. "Christ, when did we get all soft?"

I chuckled. "I think it's our women."

**Stephanie's POV**

"So do you know what you're going to do?" I asked Lula.

"I think I want to keep it." She said. "I always wanted to be a mom and Tank really likes the idea, so…"

I nodded. I knew that feeling very well.

"You'll be a great mom."

"Really? You think so, white girl."

"Of course. You make sure your kid stays in line.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess…But I won't be half as good as you, white girl. Plus you have that hunky fiancée of yours helping you."

I laughed. "He seems like the type to run away from a dirty diaper."

Lula rolled her eyes. "Please, that man would walk through shit for you."

I smiled to myself. He probably would. I looked around the restaurant where we were having lunch. "Can you keep a secret?"

"White girl, of course I can!"

"Swear on your maid of honorship?"

"YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR?"

I laughed. "Of course. You're my best friend. And anyone else would look stupid next to Tank."

"Ooh, my man's gonna be the best man?" I nodded. "Okay, okay. I can keep a secret."

I smiled widely. "I'm late."

"Late? Late for what? You got somewhere else you have to…HOLY SHIT, SERIOUSLY WHITE GIRL?"

"You really need to stop yelling."

"Sorry. Really? You're _late_, late?"

I nodded.

"So are you…you know, pregnant?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's only a few days late, so it's too early to tell. I don't want to know until I can take a test with Carlos."

"Fuckin' A." She got a faraway look in her face. "I can't wait to buy all the cute clothes."

"Me either!" I said, laughing. "When did we get so soft? Having babies and getting married?"

"I blame our men." She said. We laughed at that.


	24. Chapter 24

Once again, I have no idea where this chapter came from. Just go with it! LOL. Let me know what you think!

Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation and didn't have a lot of time to write and edit.

Not mine.

* * *

**One week before the wedding...**

"Carlos?" I called into the house. I dropped my purse behind the front door and put my keys into my pocket, fingering around one key. Carlos had called me home, but my spidey sense was going off like crazy.

"In here, Babe." He said.

I walked over to the living room, and…

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed.

I screeched and jumped about five feet in the air. "What the hell is this?"

"Your bridal shower!" My mother said, stepping to my right as Carlos came to my left.

"But…but I didn't want a party." I said, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"I know, but I insisted." My mother said. "Please do this for me, Stephanie. It's the one thing that has anything to do with the Burg I'm asking for."

I sighed. "All right," I said. And then I rounded onto Carlos. "You!"

"What did I do?" He actually looked remorseful.

"You let her do this!"

"Like I could stop her! She's a Plum! You're all unstoppable."

Who knew? Behold Carlos Manoso: Only known fear of Plum women.

Good to know.

My mother smiled. "He really had no choice."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're not completely off the hook. You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

As I walked away with my mother, I swear I heard him sigh, "thank God". I narrowed my eyes at him again and he looked innocently back at me. "Watch it," I mouthed. He just smiled.

Cripes. That smile always did me in.

"Okay, what are we doing first?" I asked the group. They cheered.

Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, Val, my mother and grandmother, his mother and grandmother, his sisters and a few friends I had kept in contact with after college made up the party. And…

"Lester, what are you doing here?"

"To scope out the ladies." He said, smiling wickedly. I began to tap my foot impatiently. "To keep Ranger busy while you ladies party."

I turned back to Carlos. "Wait, you're leaving me out here?"

"Babe, this is a female thing."

"You are so sexist."

He just smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Go. Go smoke cigars, drink beer, watch football and talk about boobs and ass."

"Thanks babe." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Lester, Hal, Tank, Bobby, Cal, Manuel and Zero all followed him into the den. I grabbed Carlos by the shirt. "But not my boobs and ass. I don't want to give the guys any ideas."

He wolf grinned at me. "Don't worry, Babe. My eyes and hands are going to be the only things to see and feel your boobs and ass."

"That's all I ask."

"Have fun." He said.

I rolled my eyes again. "Sure, sure." I turned back to my mother, who was holding toilet paper rolls.

"Are we TP-ing someone's house?" I asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. Like mother, like daughter. "It's to make dresses!"

"Huh?"

"It's a game, white girl." Lula said. She was already working on a bouquet.

"And you pick the best dress." My mother finished.

As long as I'm not the one who has to wear the toilet paper…

I don't know how they did it, but Grandma Mazur looked the best. Of course you have the Burg teachings from my mother and Grandma Rosa, who turned out to be as crazy and wily as my own grandma. We had a lot to handle. Lula's and Val's came looking out similar. Considering they copied and just wrapped their brides. We took a picture of Grandma, Lula and Celia all dressed in their toilet paper dresses. I couldn't believe how _real_ mom's looked.

"And this is from Grandma Rosa." Lula said, handing me another gift.

I opened it. It was a beautiful afghan. "Thank you," I said.

She said something in Spanish and Carmen translated. "She says your welcome and to read the note inside. It was written in Spanish, so have Carlos read it to you."

"I will." I said.

"Okay, this is from your mother." Lula said.

I opened it. It was a cookbook. "Mom, Carlos does all the cooking. And if he doesn't, we have Ella."

"Keep it. Surprise Carlos one day. For my sanity, please?"

Sheesh, when did she learn that please worked on me?

And then it dawned on me.

Carlos.

Oh, he was _so_ dead.

**Ranger's POV**

"Dude," Lester said. "You guys pregnant yet?"

I mentally sighed. I don't know how it happened, but somehow everyone was waiting for Stephanie and me to get pregnant. The last time I walked into the break room, they were taking bets.

I shut that down quickly. Not only was it offensive since they were guessing about my Babe's cycle, but it was our business.

That and Stephanie would've had our balls for it.

I put down fifty for three weeks ago.

It was just a hunch.

"Not yet."

"Damn," Bobby said, pulling the cigar out of his mouth. "I had this week."

We went back to watching the game.

"So, is she as stacked as she looks?" Lester asked.

"That's inappropriate, Santos."

"Aw, afraid of Stephanie?" Cal cackled.

Yeah, I was. "No." I said. "It's none of your business." I wanted to brag about her to every person I met, but I meant it. No other thing was going to see my beautiful Babe naked ever again. Not even a mental image.

Of course, the guys all probably had their own fantasies, but believe me, reality is so much better than fantasy.

"Come on, that's Bombshell you're talking about." Hal said, blushing.

"Why did I hire you again?" Sheesh, who blushes when talking about girls? He blushed again.

"What? She's like a sister to us."

"More like the hot step-sister."

"That's still gross, Lester."

"Why? Technically, you're not related so…"

"So you're actually going through this? The marriage?" Cal asked.

"I love her."

"The mighty Manoso falls for the beautiful Stephanie Plum and ties the knot. Who ever saw this day coming?" Lester said.

"Wouldn't you marry her if she gave you the time of day?" Cal asked.

We all thought about it for a second.

"Hell yeah," Hal said. We all smiled at him.

**Stephanie's POV**

"So, you're finally getting married again." Mary Lou said over her cup of coffee.

I nodded and smiled. Every time I think about marrying Carlos, I feel as giddy as a school girl.

"You look so happy, Steph." Val said.

"I am. I can't imagine my life without him."

They sighed.

"I wish I had what you have." Val said.

"What?"  
"I love Albert, but…"

"He takes care of you and the girls. He may not be calm, cool and collected like Carlos, but he's perfect for you."

"What do you mean?"  
"You've lived a perfect, clean life. Now its time to get a little messy. Life is messy, but with Albert, he won't give up on you guys when you need him the most."

Val looked at her ring. "I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. I lived for thirty-two years in a messy life. I'm finally getting some clean." Of course, my life was going to get messy again with diapers and bottles and…

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Mary Lou asked.

"SHHHH!" I said, waving my arms. I looked back at the grandmas and mothers. They didn't seem to notice the outburst.

"You're pregnant?" Val whispered.

"I might be. I'm not sure."

"Is that why Carlos is…?"

"NO!" I screeched.

"Okay, just checking." Val said. "You haven't taken a test yet?"

"No, not yet?"

"Well, what symptoms to do you have?" Mary Lou asked.

I thought about it. "Well, I get nauseous and my mood seems to be everywhere. Oh and I go to the bathroom more. And I haven't had a full period in about a month."

"Are your breasts sore?" Val asked.

I touched them. "Yeah, I guess so."

Mary Lou reached over and pinched my nipple. "Does that hurt?"

"Ouch! Yes!" I smacked her hand away.

"Don't stop!" We heard Lester say. The guys laughed behind them.

I blushed. Carlos came over to me. "Babe, I thought when you said not to talk about your boobs, that you were included."

"Asshole."

"She's pr… ouch!" Val said. I stomped on her foot. Carlos didn't know because I wanted to keep it as a surprise for his birthday. I figured a baby would be a great birthday gift. And if I wasn't…then he wouldn't have to feel depressed as I would be.

But I was pretty sure I was though.

Carlos looked at her. "She's what?"

"She's pr…pretty full from all the food. She's tired." Mary Lou recovered. I nodded.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" He asked, his eyes softening.

I nodded again.

He pulled me into his arms. "Alright ladies, we'll see you tomorrow."

I nestled into Carlos's chest and waved. They all waved and said good-bye.

Carlos put me on the bed. "I'm going to help clean up and then I'll come back up here and help you sleep."

I sat up. "This doesn't have anything to do with either of us losing clothes, does it?"

He smiled. "Only if you want it to. Otherwise, it'll just be about cuddling."

"_Cuddling?_" I snorted.

"That just dropped my testosterone, didn't it?"

"It needed to be lowered. I can't get any rest."

"Me? No, babe, that's all you. I can't keep up with you."

I blushed. "Shut up."

"It's true. You almost put me into a coma."

I rolled onto my side. "Go clean and then come up here for cuddling." I tried to hold back my laughter.

"You're laughing at me."

"Never darling." I said. This time a giggle escaped.

He kissed my cheek. "You're evil." He said before leaving to go help.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	25. Chapter 25

Please bear with me, the chapters may get a little farther spread apart because school has started once again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Not mine.

* * *

I woke up a few minutes later to Carlos putting the afghan over me. I rolled over to look at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"It's okay." I saw that he was holding the letter. "Will you read that to me now?"

"Sure," he replied. He sat with his back on the headboard and I curled up around him, intertwining our legs and resting my head on his shoulder. He picked up the paper and began to read.

Dearest Stephanie,

Today marks the start of the rest of your life. Marriage is hard, but worth all the fights, tears, and ruined meals. It can bring you tears of joy and happiness, while bringing the tears of sadness. Soon enough, you will know what I mean.

There is a meaning behind the afghan that I have given you; a small story, showing where Carlos's family came from and the love that was brought into it. This tradition has been handed down for generations in my family, and since you are marrying our Carlos, is being handed to you. I hope that you continue the tradition with your children.

Many years ago, in a small village in Cuba, Carlos's great grandfather was courting a beautiful woman. He loved her more than anything in the world. He made sure he had the best job in the village so he could buy anything that her heart desired. However, there was another man courting her. He was from a neighboring village and had a better job than Carlos as well as family money. Consuela did not fancy the other man, but Carlos instead. Her father, on the other hand, had different ideas. As soon as she was eligible, her father married her off and collected a large dowry. Carlos was heartbroken. On the day she was supposed to leave, he gave her one final gift. An afghan with so many different colors, shapes, and designs, it looked to be a horrid mess, but in reality, was the most beautiful afghan on the entire island. He said, "Take this and remember me. It was not our time to be in love, but it will be soon." She nodded, and with one last hug, was gone from Carlos's life forever.

Consuela and Carlos didn't speak for many years and only when she had returned to the village after her husband had passed in a great fire. She came with nothing except the afghan. Carlos saw her coming into town and ran to meet her. They hugged, kissed and made love well into the evening, the afghan spread on their bed. She told him about how her husband would cheat his business partners and the fire was too good of a death for him and how the afghan had saved her life in the fire. He told her how his wife had died of scarlet fever a few years back. Neither of them had children, but always wanted them. However, Consuela was now in her late thirty's, almost forty, was too old to conceive. "Don't worry, my love," he told her. "It will happen for us if God wishes it."

And nine months later, Consuela gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy. Believing that the afghan was lucky, they decided to pass down the Manoso clan some luck. Each daughter and daughter-in-law now receives a beautifully woven afghan as a symbol of luck and fertility. Because without the afghan, the two lovers would have never met again and continued the family line.

So I wish you and Carlos all the luck in the world. You don't need any help in the fertility department because the way my grandson looks at you, I wouldn't be surprised if you were already pregnant.

All my love,

Grandma Rosa

I blushed. Grandma Rosa didn't miss a thing. Carlos placed the letter on the table and turned back to me. "Babe," he said, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"It was so sad, then so happy. I'm glad that the lucky baby was born because then I wouldn't have met you."

He smiled and then proceeded to kiss the daylights out of me.

**The night before the wedding…** August 7th, 2009

"Mmm, you have to go." I moaned as Carlos made his way down my neck.

"No I don't. I can stay right here." He started to lift up my shirt.

I moaned again. "Lula's going to be here in twenty minutes and my parents and Grandma Mazur are right downstairs. Plus, Tanks' picking you up in a little while."

"He can wait. I want to ravish my fiancé first."

"We can't finish the whole act in twenty minutes! It takes at least…an hour."

He grinned evilly at me. "Who said anything about the whole act?" He went to unbutton my pants.

"Stephanie!" Grandma called.

Saved by the Grandma…again.

He leaned over me. "Remember when Granny got in the way last time?" He asked.

I nodded. "We told her we were doing defensive moves."

"Seems like you're always on the defensive."

The door crashed open.

"Uh huh, I knew this was going to happen." Lula said.

Carlos moaned and leaned his forehead on my stomach. "Can't we get any privacy?"

"No, because if you did, you and skinny white girl would be missing your own wedding tomorrow. Now get up, Batman. My man is waiting downstairs for you and white girl, we gotta go."

"Can you give us a second?" I asked. Carlos was completely naked under the covers. He had decided it was faster for him to undress as he came into my old bedroom.

"Sure, but I'll be right outside. If I hear any moaning or you aren't out in thirty seconds, I'm coming back." And she shut the door.

"Remind me _again_ why you're staying at your parent's house?" Carlos asked as he pulled his pants back on.

"Because it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride twenty-four hours before the wedding!"

He smiled. "Babe, we're getting married at one in the afternoon." It was almost nine.

"Fine then how many hours it is when you leave the house is bad luck." I said, rolling my eyes. I opened the door. "Out," I said.

I followed him out the door where a very out of place Tank was standing near my grandmother and equally nervous mother.

"Carlos! When did you get here?" She asked, side stepping Tank. "I didn't even hear you come to the door."

"That's because he went through the window!" Grandma said.

"Cripes." That came from my father. He turned up the volume on the TV.

I blushed and Tank grabbed Carlos's shoulder.

"Be good." He whispered to me as he kissed me one more time.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I replied.

"Damn, 'cause we were going to blow up a car." He said, the largest smile on his face. I punched his free shoulder.

"Asshole."

"Yeah, but you love me." He kissed me one more time and was gone. I turned to Lula. "Alright, where are we going?"

Lula let out a loud whoop and headed for a bag in the closet. She handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's a veil. You gotta wear it! You're the bride!"

"What?"

"Come on, white girl! It's your last night as a free woman!"

If I had it my way, Carlos and I would already be on our honeymoon as Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso.

Sighing, I placed the veil on my head. Lula grabbed Grandma and we were on our way.

"First off, the strip joint!" Lula exclaimed. Everyone cheered. God, I wish I could drink.

The night was pretty uneventful, even if Grandma tried to grope every male dancer that came our way. Right now, we were headed to the bar. A combination grope of Connie, Mary Lou and Grandma got us kicked out. Lula was slowly moving from buzzed to drunk, while all the others were all gone.

"Stephanie, you are one lucky bitch." Connie slurred to me. "I thought he'd never get married, and then you waltz in and change his life. You are a lucky bitch."

"You already said that." I said.

"But it's so true! To Stephanie!"

"Stephanie!" They all cheered.

"Hey look! There's Tank!" Lula screamed. She ran over and launched (as much as Lula can launch) into his arms. I felt a tingle up my spine and an arm over my shoulders.

"Hey, Beautiful…you want to make a man very happy?"

I was about to retort when I looked into the face of my very sexy, _very_ drunk soon to be husband.

And then he giggled.

"Carlos, you are so wasted."

"And _you_ are so pretty."

"Are you having fun?"

He nuzzled my neck and tried to stick his hand down my skirt. "I am now."

I read somewhere that alcohol took away your sexual appetite. Apparently not for Carlos; it just enhances it.

"I can't wait to get you pregnant and show Morelli how to get the job done."

I'm going to take a page from my father's book. Cripes.  
"Isn't my bride hot?" He screamed to the bar. All the guys in the place cheered and raised their glasses to me." I rolled my eyes and screeched when Carlos smacked my butt.

Who is this man? Carlos drunk is a scary thing.

"Hey Hal," I said when we got over to the table.

"Hey Stephanie," he replied. "Having a great last single night?"

"Yeah, it's wonderful."

Clearly Hal was the designated driver since he was the only one that looked stone cold sober.

"You're going to watch him?" I asked, pointing to Carlos, who was trying to play pool. Trying being the operative word.

"Yup. It'll be me and Cal. And Bobby." We looked at Bobby. "When he sobers up."

"Where is Cal?"

"Monitors. He drew the short stick."

I nodded.

Carlos came back over. "Babe, you have no idea how long I've loved you. I've loved you since you came into the diner, looking for help. You were _sooo_ pretty and curly hair everywhere. I _love_ your curly hair. Don't ever get rid of your hair. Please, Babe? Please?"

"Sure, Carlos, I won't get rid of my hair." I rolled my eyes at Hal, who was barely holding back his laughter.

"Mmm, I love it when you call me Carlos. It gets me so hard." He nuzzled his head on my shoulder.

Hal let out a bark of laughter.

"And your body…"

"Carlos, remember you promised not to talk about my body, hmm?"

"Oh yeah…"

And then he was out.

"I've never seen him like this." Hal said.

"I hope I never see him like this again. It's a little scary."

"He loves you, Bombshell. I've never seen him act this way with any woman."

I looked at Carlos, who began to drool on my shoulder. Even then, he made my heart melt. "I've never loved anyone like this either, Hal."

Hal came over and heaved Carlos off my shoulder after I gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Alright boys, time to get the groom to bed!" He called. All the guys hollered and followed him out.

"Ready, Ladies?" The driver of our limo called. I nodded. I was beat.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow I became Mrs. Carlos Manoso.

And I couldn't imagine being married to anyone else.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry it took me so long to update. The muse and I couldn't agree on anything. Hope you enjoy!

Not mine.

* * *

I woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to go. Today was my wedding day.

"Good morning, Stephanie." My mother said when I managed to come downstairs.

"Morning." I replied. I kissed my father on the head and hugged grandma.

"You're in a good mood." Grandma said.

"Hmm." Was all I said.

"Is it because you're marrying the best package in Trenton?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. My mother crossed herself. I didn't reply and picked up the paper. That was one of the reasons I was so giddy today. I was marrying Ricardo Carlos Manoso, man of mystery, Batman, my hero through and through. I wanted to jump up and down.

The other was that I was one day closer to telling Carlos that we were pregnant.

I knew how I was going to do it and the best part was that he'd never suspect it. Mary Lou was already trying to make plans for a baby shower.

I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face when I tell her that I got pregnant before I got married.

At least it's not why Carlos is marrying me.

"We're leaving for the church at noon. Do you think you can be ready by then?" My mother asked as she placed breakfast in front of me.

"Sure," I replied. It was already nine. Dad and Grandma had fought for the bathroom and now it was scot free for me to get prepared.

After breakfast and my shower, I went back upstairs and found a white rose with a note on my pillow.

To my Babe-

Today is our wedding day and the happiest day of my life. I still can't believe that you chose me to be your partner, your lover, the father of your children, and your best friend for the rest of our lives. I know you were burned in the past by your ex-husband, but trust me when I say that I will not be making that mistake. You are the only one for me, Stephanie, and I plan on making sure you're worshiped every minute of every day of every year that God gives us together. I love you and I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle at one o'clock today.

Love, Carlos

I wiped the few tears that had escaped with the back of my hand and picked up my phone.

"Yo." The voice said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Babe? What's wrong?" He sounded panicked.

"Nothing," I soothed. "I just read your note and I wanted to thank you."

He paused for a moment. "I meant every word, Stephanie."

"I know. I trust you."

"I just don't want you to get cold feet on me because you're afraid I'll turn into Dickie."

I was silent for a moment.

"I won't, Stephanie. He was too stupid to realize the great woman that he had in front of him the entire time. The only people I want on our dining room table are you and me."

"You don't understand how much it means to me that you're saying this. And don't worry, Batman, my feet are so far from cold that if I was wearing wool socks, they'd be sweating."

He chuckled. "Glad to hear it, Babe. I love you."

"I love you."

"Bye, babe."

"I'm sorry, what?" I looked at my phone in confusion.

He chuckled. "Yes Steph, I'm capable of saying goodbye."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Carlos?"

"I like the sound of that." He said huskily. "Being your Carlos."

"As long as I'm your Stephanie."

"Always. Bye, Babe."

"Bye Carlos."

Whenever Joe called me his, I bristled. Maybe it was because I knew that he was never mine. But with Carlos, I just know I have all of him.

My smile grew over the course of the day.

* * *

"Oh, Stephanie, you look so beautiful!" Mary Lou said, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, Mare."

"Yeah, white girl, you clean up real good. I just hope you don't get thrown into a dumpster or something."

"Uh, thanks, I think." I put the last of my mascara on (only two coats of courage instead of the usual five or six) and stood up. "Veil me." I said.

Connie came up and placed the veil on my head. My mother started to cry.

"Oh Stephanie, I'm so happy that you're getting married again."

Sheesh, she'd been happier if I'd marry Joe three years ago.

"You love him." She said.

"Yeah, I do."

"More than Joe."

I nodded.

"I'm sorry I pushed him on you so much."

Aw, my mother was apologizing. I wish I had my camera. "It's okay, mom. You were only doing what you thought was best. I hope I can be half the mother you are." At least not the crazy ironing part…I could do the tippling.

I hugged my mother and then each of the girls.

"Are you ready to be married?"

"So ready." I replied. We all giggled.

"Mm, this is my favorite part." Carlos said, nuzzling my neck.

"Trying to get into my pants is always your favorite part." I replied, taking a bite of my third piece of cake.

"Babe, you keep eating all the cake and we won't have enough to share on our anniversary."

"Shut up. There's enough left to do this all again tomorrow and _still_ have a piece for our anniversary."

He looked at me seriously. "I'd do it all over again."

I smiled at him. "Me too." I kissed him gently.

"Mm, you taste like cake." He wolf grinned at me. "Can I lick it off of you?"

"Later, Batman."

"I'm going to hold that to you."

I smiled my wolf smile at him.

The wedding and reception went without a hitch. Even Grandma behaved herself. Of course, I think that Carlos bribed her to be good, but I'm sure the guys appreciated not having their butts pinched.

"Here you go, Ranger." Carl said.

"Thanks." He stuffed the envelope into his jacket pocket.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing." Carlos and Carl said together.

I could feel the rhino making an appearance.

Carlos smiled, looking all proud of himself. "I made the cops a bet."

"_What_?"

"I bet them that you would walk down the aisle _and_ the party would go without a hitch."

"Yeah," Carl said. "Cleaned us all out."

"I'll make you another deal." Carlos started, seeing I was seething more and more. "I'll donate the money back to you as long as you stop betting on my Babe."

"Done." Carl said. "We could use the new Kevlar vests."

"And to give you an incentive, RangeMan will double it. Every month."

"Christ, you got a death wish?"

"No," he said looking at me. "I'm making amends."

The rhino started to go back into the pen. "Amends for what?"

"I should've stopped the betting a long time ago."

I kissed him on the cheek. "It's okay. You're stopping it now."

He smiled all two hundred watts at me. "Thanks, babe."

"What are wives for?"

Carlos's eyes got black.

Oh boy!


	27. Chapter 27

Let me first say thank you to everyone who has reviewed. This is my longest story and my most reviewed! I was so excited when I hit three hundred reviews, I did a little dance. So thank you for all the support that you've given me over the span of this story. It's not done (haha, not by a long shot in my book...and I hope in yours) and I meant to say that about three chapters ago...but forgot (go figure. story of my life). So thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope you continue to enjoy and review.

Once again, in an effort to get this chapter out, there hasn't been too much editing. I hope you enjoy!

Not mine.

* * *

The honeymoon was better than I had expected. Ranger had surprised me with a trip to Jamaica. We spent most days checking out the cities, making love, walking on the beach, making love, just being together, making love and talking.

I wasn't sure if I should be flying, but after checking with Dr. Craigs, she said it was okay.

I couldn't believe how beautiful the island was. It was definitely a trip to remember.

And I could wait to drop the bomb.

Four days later…

"Mmm," Carlos said, tightening his arm around my naked body. "This is the best birthday ever."

"It's only nine in the morning!"

"I know. And we've already made love twice."

I rolled my eyes. What is with men's obsession with sex? I guess I'll never understand.

Today was Carlos's birthday. I could finally let the cat out of the bag. I tried to get up, but Carlos's arm just tightened on me.

"I need to get up to give you your present."

"You just did." He replied, moving his hand to cup me.

"Well there's a part two."

"Yeah, isn't that where I get to lick cake off your…"

"Carlos!" I almost screeched. "Just let me surprise you!" I said, a blush creeping up my neck. He reluctantly let me go and a pranced into the bathroom.

In my toiletry bag, I snuck the pretty pink bag from Victoria's Secret so Carlos wouldn't find the new lingerie I got especially for his birthday. Clipping the tags, I made sure that the bra, thong and garters all fit perfectly before putting the black bow around my stomach, where the real present was.

"Babe," he said huskily when I came out of the bathroom.

"Like?" I said, batting my eyes.

He shook his head. "I_ love_ it." His eyes went lower and his brows knitted into confusion.

"What's with the bow?"

"There's something _very_ special there."

"But…" he stopped, looked at me and his eyes went wild. "You're…? We're…?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "We're pregnant!"

He barked out a laugh, grabbed me and raised me up while twirling me. We were both laughing by the time he put me down. He fell to his knees and placed his head on my stomach.

"My child. Growing in there." He said with awe, gently stroking my stomach. He kissed and then placed his forehead on my stomach, whispering soothing words to our child in Spanish.

"I love you so much, Babe." He said, getting off his knees and kissing me senseless. "Wait, how far along are you?"

I thought about it. "About a month? Maybe five weeks."

"And you haven't been sick?"

I shook my head. "It's been an easy pregnancy so far. I've only been nauseous." Then I added "It must be the batsperm." I muttered.

Carlos smiled at me. He then turned his attention to my breasts. He gently turned me around and unclasped my bra.

"What are you doing?" I asked, turning around.

"I live with four sisters. They say that when you get pregnant, your boobs grow."

"Are you _high_?" I knew he was a breast man, but this was going a little far.

"Babe." He said. I rolled my eyes. "I just wanted to see if it was true."

"If _what_ is true."

"If your boobs grew."

I narrowed my eyes. "How can you tell?"

"Babe, we've been intimate so many times that I could make love to you blindfolded and know the exact feel of your body. I think I would know if your boobs were bigger."

"I haven't needed to get a bigger bra yet."

He shook his head. "They aren't bigger, but they are firmer."

"This is too weird. Even for me."

"You're pregnant with our child. You're body is going to be going through weird changes."

My hackles started to rise. "Excuse me?" I asked, hands on hips. Ah, this must be the hormone surge I've been hearing so much about.

"Your boobs will get bigger, your hips will widen, and your hormones will get out of whack."

"You sound like a pregnancy book."

"I have four sisters, a brother and fourteen nieces and nephews and a daughter. I think I know what I'm talking about."

That was true.

I looked up at him coyly. "You'll still love me even when I think I'm fat, have kankles, and I'm crying at the drop of a hat?"

"I'll love you even more."

I felt my eyes tearing. "Aw, that's sweet."

"And true." He nudged me towards the bed. "Can I show you how excited I am you're pregnant?"

I nodded my head vigorously again.

The rest of the day was spent in bed, only getting out to eat. We talked about everything. Whether we should do all natural, dope me up with an epidural or go for the c-section. Carlos, the baby book, said we should wait until we find out how big the baby will get before we make any decisions. Since Carlos is so large, the child may grow to be like him and won't fit out the normal way.

I never thought that Carlos could act like this. When I first met him, he was a complete badass saying that he had done just about everything. Now, we're married and he spends most of the time when we're not talking or making love just staring at my stomach like it's going to suddenly pop out in a baby bump.

"I'm not going to start showing for another few months." I said, stroking his damp hair. We had just finished round twelve and he was back to staring at my stomach.

"I know." He replied.

"Then why do you keep staring at it?"

"Because it's our child. We created something out of nothing. He or she is a miracle."

"It is pretty amazing."

He gave my stomach a parting kiss and came to lie back down on the pillow next to me. He took my hand, laced our fingers together and placed them back on my stomach. "When I joined the Army, I never thought about children, a wife, any of that. I still didn't want any of that even when Julie came along. I knew I was going to be a horrible father to her, so I signed my rights away. I knew that Ron would be a better father than I could ever hope to be.

"And then this blue eyed, brown haired woman walked into a diner and I was a goner. I don't know how many nights I've thought about you, you as my wife, you carrying my child or children over the past few years. I never knew that I wanted to be a husband or father. But you came along and changed my entire life. You have no idea how much that means to me." I opened my mouth, but he put his fingers over my mouth. "If you had married Morelli, I would've probably never had any of those feelings and definitely never would've met the little miracle in your stomach. I can never repay you for the life you've restored into me."

I didn't know what to say. "The same goes for me. I never wanted to get married again until you asked or have children until I got pregnant with yours. I'm so glad I met you."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

We kissed, passion building…

And then I fell asleep.

Damn pregnancy! I was going to get lucky again!

Oh well, I can always get lucky when I wake up.


	28. Chapter 28

Remember- I'm not a medical profession and I haven't had kids so if I get something wrong, let me know and I'll change it. I got all my information from the internet. Hope you enjoy!

Not mine.

* * *

When I did wake, Carlos was nowhere to be seen.

"Carlos?" I called. I quickly found my robe and went to search the rest of the Condo. When I found him in the study, I knew that something was wrong. He was standing with his back to me and all of his muscles were rigid.

"I understand, sir, but that is no longer part of my job description." He said. He listened for a few moments and finally said, "I'll take it into consideration, but I have other lives to think about. It's not just about me anymore." And he hung up.

"Is everything all right?" I asked when he turned around.

"Fine. The government is trying to get me back in." He shrugged. "I won't do it now that I have you."

"But you shouldn't stop doing anything you like because of me."

"I'm not doing this because of you, Stephanie." He said. He came around the desk and hugged me into his side. "I'm doing it for _us_. Me, you and the baby. I don't want to put you or our child in the position of doing everything alone or growing up without a dad because I didn't know when to stop playing army." He nuzzled my neck. "I don't want to miss out like I did with Julie."

I nodded and sniffled.

"Babe," he said, taking my chin in two of his fingers. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it! It's the hormones! They're all out of whack."

"Speaking of the baby, have you set up a doctor's appointment?"

I nodded. "I had one before we left just to make sure everything was going okay and to get the prescription for my pre-natal vitamins. I have another one when we get back."

He nodded. "I want to go."

"I want you to go too." I replied. He smiled and kissed me.

The rest of the honeymoon went by in a blur and before we knew it, we were heading back to Trenton.

"Welcome back, guys." Tank said when he met us at the airport. He looked at me. "Uh, Lula wanted to come, but she had a not so good morning."

"Is she still throwing up?"

"And cursing you because you're not spending as much time in the bathroom as she is."

"Oh I am." I muttered "Just in another way." Carlos and Tank chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Tell her as soon as I get over the jet lag and I'm all settled in, I'll come visit her."

"She'd love that."

Tank drove us to RangeMan where the guys had set up a little welcome home party for us. I was glad because I was going through Ella food withdrawal and couldn't wait to eat her scrumptious food.

"No thanks," I said when Lester tried to hand me a glass of champagne. He looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"Congrats, Beautiful. That kid is going to be hell on the world and you two will be the only ones to keep it on track!"

I smacked him in the arm and rolled my eyed. "Gee, thanks Les."

"Not a problem." And then he raised his glass. "To Bombshell and Boss, hopefully they won't go nuts after the baby is born!" He yelled.

The entire room went silent for a beat and then the cheering erupted from every corner of the room. I was passed around to each Merry Men, giving them a hug until I reached my husband again, who kissed me passionately on the lips. After the catcalls died down, we made our exit.

"Don't forget tomorrow, Carlos." I said when we got into the car. I was already yawning. Sheessh, you'd think I'd gotten enough sleep already.

"What's that?" He asked, grabbing my hand and stroking my knuckles soothingly.

"Tomorrow we get to see the baby."

His face broke out into a wide grin. "I'd never forget that." He brought my hand up to his lips.

The next morning, he was like a kid in a candy store.

"Come on, Babe. Get up." He half whined half said, practically dragging me to the bathroom.

"Jeez. Get a grip. We won't be late because you woke me up two hours early."

"It takes you two hours to get ready!"

"Carlos, it's five in the morning! Our appointment isn't until nine!"

He grinned sheepishly at me. "I'm just so excited."

"I know," I replied, a smile growing on my own face. "But the baby isn't coming out an hour after that, so take your time. I kissed him once and went to take my shower.

Four hours later, I was sitting in the waiting room with a _People_ on my lap and one hand on Carlos's knee. He decided to start bouncing it impatiently and if I hadn't stopped it, he might be in the emergency room with a missing leg.

"This is so not like you." I said.

"I'm not all bad ass, mystery man, you know. I do get excited about things."

Boy did I know that.

He wolf grinned at me. "But your body still makes me the most excited."

I blushed and returned to my magazine.

"Stephanie Manoso?" The nurse called. I shivered a little because it was the first time that my married name was said.

Okay, said _out loud_.

So sue me! I liked saying it my head.

We followed her back and she took my weight and urine sample. I was never gladder to get to the little white room. Knowing that the nurse was standing outside the door while I peed was a little unnerving.

Carlos helped me up onto the bed.

"Hello Stephanie." Dr. Craigs said, shaking my hand. "And you must be Carlos, the husband."

"And excited father." He replied, big smile on his face as he shook her hand.

"Of course, how could I forget?" She said. "Well, your labs all look fine so let's just take a peek and make sure everything else is fine." She raised my shirt and squeezed the cool gel onto my stomach. She placed the probe onto my stomach and gently moved it around.

"Everything is looking fine here." She said, pointing to the picture on the screen. "You can see the spine and ear starting to form."

Carlos and I just nodded, too stunned to say anything.

And then we heard it.

The heartbeat.

It filled the room with its strong and fast thudding. I felt the tears well into my eyes and I looked up at Carlos, who also had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God." I whispered.

Dr. Craigs smiled at us. "It's amazing when you hear the heartbeat for the first time."

Carlos nodded. "It makes it all so real."

I nodded. I knew that I was pregnant, but when I heard the heart thudding away, I realized for (maybe even the first time) that I was going to be a mother. It was the first time that it dawned on me that the little person growing inside of me is going to come out and need me 24/7.

Looking at the picture of our baby, I couldn't wait to meet him or her.

Carlos read my face and kissed my hair. "I can't wait either."


	29. Chapter 29

Hope you enjoy!

Not mine.

Warning: Smut.

* * *

"Hey there, white girl." Lula said after I knocked on her door.

"Hey, I hear you're having a rough time."

She moved aside for me to come in. "Yeah. Tank wants to help, but he knows he has to wait it out."

I nodded sympathetically.

"So I hear that you had an appointment today. You got pictures? Cause I got mine."

We pulled out our sonograms and fawned over them.

"I can't wait to find out what I'm having." Lula said over lunch.

"Me either. Do you know which one you'd want?"

"A girl so I can be the mom that mine never was. What about you?"

"I think I'd like a boy, but I'd be happy with either sex as long as they were healthy." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"It's all so real, now, white girl. We're having babies."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Yup, we are."

"Connie should get pregnant."

"_What?_" I looked at her like she was nuts.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She said. "The entire bonds office girls pregnant?"

"I'd don't think Connie would go for it."

"You're right. Any man has to go past the Family."

I shivered. Connie's family can be pretty scary. I looked around the room. "Hey, are you moving?"

She nodded excitedly. "I'm moving in with Tank. He doesn't want me to be too far away from him."

Ever since I found out that Tank had taken in three cats, seeing him acting like an old softie doesn't surprise me. "That's great Lula. I'm glad you're happy."

"I am." She smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on her.

* * *

"Hey Carlos." I said when he entered the front door. I was parked in front of the tv, taking it easy.

He came over and kissed my hair. "Hey yourself."

"Ella brought over dinner."

"Great." He called from the kitchen. He brought back two bottles of water and plates of spaghetti. "What are we watching?"

"_A Baby Story_."

He nodded and started to watch as the woman in labor began to push. I never thought I'd see the day where Carlos would actually pale.

"Is she…?"

"Giving birth? Yep." I said calmly. This was my fourth episode and it was slowly growing on me. I could actually watch it without crossing my legs and wincing.

Carlos paled a little more. "That looks like it hurts."

"Well that big bowling ball head has to come out ten centimeters, so yeah, I'd say it hurts."

"How can you be so calm?!" He asked. "It's coming out your vagina."

"I decided I'm going to be so doped up on an epidural I won't remember that you're my husband."

He looked at me for a moment, and then turned back to the tv. When they showed the baby before she had been cleaned up, he paused and gently placed his plate on the coffee table.

I smiled internally and crawled up on his lap. "Having second thoughts?"

"I didn't realize…" He swallowed.

"Aw, is my big, bad mercenary scared of childbirth?"

"Babe, that was like Alien giving birth in any of the _Alien_ movies." He shuddered. "She was…ugh."

"That's the blood."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I've watched an episode or two."

He put his hands on my hips. "Wow." He said.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Babe, I knew you were a strong woman, but I have a new appreciation for the female race."

I nodded. I did too. I guess you don't realize how hard childbirth is until you go through it yourself.

He kissed me gently. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"For giving birth to our child. I can't imagine the pain you're going to go through."

I shrugged. "At least I get to hold it over them until I die."

He smiled. "You never disappoint."

* * *

"Hey Carlos, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked as the morning meeting came to a close. The guys took one look at us and snickered.

"Try not to be so loud." Lester said.

"Does everyone think we have sex all the time?" I screamed in anger. They guys looked at one another, then nodded. I rolled my eyes. Carlos smiled and walked me into his office.

"What's up, Steph?" He asked as he sat down.

"Do we have sex all the time?"

"Is this what you wanted to ask me?"

"No, but do we?"

He smiled. "Babe."

"Do we have too much? Do you want to do it more?"

He grabbed me and pulled me down to his lap. "We have just enough."

"You don't want more?"

"A man never says no to sex. Especially with his beautiful, sexy wife. But if she's not in the mood then he's okay with that."

"Really?"

He nuzzled my neck. "Really."

"Good. Cause I'm horny. NOW."

"Hormone surge?"

"Are you complaining?" I asked, untying the belt of my wrap around dress and revealing my sexy new underwear and thigh highs.

"Never, babe." He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, revealing how much he wasn't complaining. I removed my thong and sat back down on his lap, letting him sink into me.

"Christ." He whispered into my hair. I started to move my hips in a circular motion as Carlos moved his hands to my butt cheeks and giving them a gentle squeeze. I moaned and started to move faster. He furiously rubbed my clit and I fell over the edge, huskily moaning his name.

"Ugh, I feel like a mess now." I said with my head on his shoulder.

"You look dead sexy right now." He said.

"I look like I just screwed my husband in his office chair."

He smiled and tucked a curl behind my ear. "That's because you did."

I rolled my eyes. "Not the point."

"Then let me take your mind off of it."

"Honey, I'm not ready for more."

He chuckled. "Not that. Maybe later."

"Hmm," I said, nuzzling his neck. "What then?"

After pulling us both off the chair, he pulled his pants back on, I tied my dress up and he reached for my hand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he led me to a door right next to his.

"Here," he said, handing me a key. "Open it."

Curious, I opened the door. "Oh, my…"

"It's for you."

"My own _office_?"

"Yep." He looked smug.

"Why?"

"Because you're head of research."

"I'm _what_?"

"Head of research." He said slower.

"_What_?"

"Babe, do you really want me to say it again?"

"Fine," I huffed. "What do I _do_?"

"Research, sit in on client meetings. Meet with the homeowners when they have questions."

"Why?"

"Because you have the best instincts I've seen in a while."

"That and I'm pregnant, right?"

"Babe…"

"I know," I sighed. "One wrong move and its bye, bye baby and we're trying again. I don't like it, but I won't risk my baby's life."

He kissed my hair. "Not to mention yours."

"As far as I'm concerned, the baby comes first."

"That's why you have me. To put you first."

"Then who puts you first?"

He shrugged. "I don't need to be first. As long as I've got you, it's all I need."

I smiled at him, and then took a look around my new office. It was slightly smaller than Carlos's, but didn't have any furniture.

"I wanted to wait for you to pick it out. Give your space your own touch."

I turned and looked at him. "You would never do this for one of the guys."

"True, but none of them are my wife."

I sighed playfully. "You spoil me so."

"Because you spoil me." He said, nuzzling the skin behind my ear and pulling me against his oh so hard body.

"How do I do that?"

"You just did."

"But we just…_ohhhh_." I blushed. "Want me to spoil you again?"

He smiled. "Meet you up on seven in five?"

"It's a date."


	30. Chapter 30

I know this is short, but hey, something's better than nothing. Let me know what you think!

Not mine.

* * *

"Come on Babe, it'll be fun."

"No, it won't." I said, crossing my arms and pouting like a petulant two year old.

"Babe, we have to go see them sometime."

"Why?"

"Because we barely leave the house except for work." He grabbed my hand, laced our fingers and put them on his thigh.

"But I like staying home. I can do all sorts of dirty things to my husband."

He grinned at me. "I like that too, but Mama's been bothering me for weeks and I caved."

Which is Carlos talk for Carmen threatened his manhood or some other body part in order for us to come. I sighed. I really had no choice since we were already halfway to Newark.

"Stephanie! Carlos! I'm so glad you could make it tonight!" Carmen said to us when we got to the house. She hugged Carlos and hugged me.

"Congratulations!" She said to me.

"What?" I said. We weren't telling anyone that I was pregnant yet, so I had no idea why she was congratulating me.

"You're pregnant!"

I gasped. "Wh…what?"

"Don't try and hide it. You've got that pregnant glow about you!"

I looked at Carlos, who shrugged his shoulders.

"We're not telling anyone yet."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything."

"Say anything about what?" Celia asked.

"About Stephanie's pregnancy."

Mental head slap.

"What? You're pregnant? Congratulations!" Celia came over and hugged me. "How far along are you?"

"About seven weeks." I replied.

"Are you getting sick? You're boobs sore? Are your hips widening?"

"No, yes, and um, I don't think so." I looked down at my hips. They didn't _look_ any wider.

"Wait until you're ankles swell and you start to waddle. It's the beginning of the end."

I paled a little.

"Don't scare her!"

"Scare who?" Consuela asked.

"Stephanie!"

"What would scare her?"

"Don't!" I blurted.

"She's pregnant!" Celia said.

Ugh. This was going to be a long night.

"This is all your fault." I said to Carlos. He just looked at me sheepishly and shrugged as if to say, 'hey, I didn't know they'd react like this'."

The sisters pulled me in and began grilling me on my pregnancy. There wasn't much for me to say since it was still pretty early, but I got to hear all the horror stories for later on.

Dinner smelled good…That is, until it hit the table.

"Excuse me." I said, gagging at the table and running for the bathroom. As soon as I hit the toilet, I tossed my cookies. A few minutes later, I felt a warm hand rubbing up and down and holding my hair out of my face.

When I was done, Carlos pulled us back and cuddled me into his chest as he sat back on the tub.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Baby doesn't agree with the spicy food, I guess."

He stroked my hair. "Maybe coming to dinner was a bad idea."

"You had the right intention. You didn't know I was going to throw up."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, I think I'm good. Let's go back out there."

He nodded and helped me up. Everyone was looking at me sympathetically when we came back to the dining room.

"Sorry." I said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. How are you feeling?" Carmen said.

"Okay. I think the spices just hit too hard."

Carmen nodded. "It happens to us all."

I was relieved when I made it through dinner without throwing up again. We were back in the car, heading home, when I yawned. Big.

"Tired, Babe?"

I nodded. "All the time."

"You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"I know, and I am." I grabbed Carlos's hand and brought it into my lap. "I only work when I feel up to it and take naps on seven whenever I'm tired."

"I just want you to take care of yourself and the baby. I love you both."

He was scared that we were going to lose this baby. "I know you're scared. I am too. We won't lose this baby. I promise."

He smiled at me. "I love you."

"I love you."

He pulled my hand over and gave my knuckles a kiss, staring into my eyes.

The next morning, I woke up to two Cuban eyes staring at me.

From my stomach.

Not that this was unusual.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think…"

"What?"

"I think your stomach is growing."

"Yeah?" I looked down. "I don't see it."

"It's not much, but it's something." He smiled big at me.

"It sure is." I said, smiling back.


	31. Chapter 31

Once again, sorry it's so short. I've been focusing on school and finishing _Love in the Time of Cholera_ which is a job in itself (but so good). Hopefully more is up: 1. soon and 2. longer. I'm not giving up and I hope you enjoy!

Not mine.

* * *

After thoroughly satisfying my husband, I went downstairs to get the mail while he took a shower. I dropped in onto the counter and started making lunch.

"Very domestic of you babe." Carlos said as he put his arms around my waist.

"It's grilled cheese, not a pot roast. And don't get any ideas. I don't do domestic."

"I'm not so sure about that."

I wheeled around on him. "_What_?"

"I think we could find you a nice French maid's outfit for you." As he was playing out this fantasy, I felt his length thickening against my stomach.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the grilled cheese. "As long as you know I don't do anything domestic like literal dusting, then we're good."

I felt him smile against my neck and he gave me a kiss. Leaving me to my work, he went over to check the mail.

Before I married Carlos, I missed a whole lot about him. Like he does roll his eyes, but you have to look at the right time or you'll miss it. Shocking, I know. I almost keeled over when I saw it for the first time. But now, I could see every little thing out of the corner of my eye. I guess married life has taught me how not to miss anything. It gets me ready for my child or children so I can catch them doing something bad with my back turned.

As Carlos was checking the mail, he stiffened.

"What?" I asked. "Does is the government sending you fliers about how they want you?" I snorted at my own joke.

"No," he stopped. "Now, babe, don't get angry."

Uh oh. I hope it's not like the last time he said it, 'babe, don't get angry' because it ended with 'but I accidentally threw out your Tasty Pastry bag.' And I was really craving donuts! Boy, he almost didn't live past that one with a dick.

I lifted the sandwich out of the pan and onto the plate. "What shouldn't I get mad about?" I came over to see what he was looking at. "Who's Luis Martinez?"

"Babe…" He sighed. "He's my uncle on my father's side."

"Why is he sending us…" I looked in the box and gasped. "A _baby_ blanket?"

"Babe, calm down. For the baby."

Oops, wrong words, buddy.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ Your uncle is sending us a baby blanket and you want me to calm down?" I screeched. "How does he know?" I looked accusingly at Carlos.

"My mother probably. She's always gloating about how many grandchildren she has." He snorted softly. "She probably told the entire CBG by now."

Not missing a word, I asked, "what's a CBG?"

Carlos cringed. "The Cuban Burg Gossipers?" He said quietly.

I stared at him. "You have a Cuban Burg?"

"Yes?"

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to my husband. I turned back and made another sandwich.

"Babe, come on, it was bound to come out anyway." He said, rubbing my arms soothingly.

"I know, but it couldn't have stayed a secret a little longer? I mean, what if…" I stopped to take a breath. "What if we lose this one too?" I asked quietly.

He hugged me to his body. "We won't."

"How can you say that? We didn't even know when I was pregnant last time."

"Babe, you have to have faith in you."

"In me? Why?"

"A mother's body is made to protect its unborn child."

"How do you know all of this?"

He smiled at me. "Your body is designed for this. You miscarried because there might have been something wrong with the baby and it wouldn't have survived anyway. This one is growing strong and healthy and will survive. You have to have faith."

When Carlos believed in me like that, I felt like I could conquer the world. I knew that my body was meant to carry our child, but I was still afraid that it may not make it. And I wasn't sure I could come back from this one if it didn't.

"Babe, you and the baby are going to make it. You're going to get big and pregnant and have kankles…whatever those are."

"There where your ankle and calf meld into one."

"Whatever. You're going to be beautiful."

"You say that now…"

"Why wouldn't I think you'd be beautiful?"

"Because you'll think I'm pulling an _Alien_ when I give birth." I said giving a snort.

"Babe."

After a pause, I hugged him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me."

He squeezed me. "No price, Babe, don't forget that."


	32. Chapter 32

I'm not sure where this one came from either. The muse, huh.

Not mine.

* * *

"Thank God I caught you." Celia said when I answered my phone. We exchanged numbers shortly after the engagement party and they've actually come in handy like when I needed to buy Carlos gifts for Christmas. I know it's still early, but I really want to beat the rush this year. That and I have a thousand more presents to buy.

"What's up Celia?"

"I need you to babysit."

"What?"

"My sitter just canceled and you're the only one that answered. I even tried Carlos, but he must be at work already."

I glared at my husband who was sitting across the table. "Yeah, he must be at work." Carlos looked up and furrowed his brow at me. I rolled my eyes and he went back to reading the paper.

"So can you?"

"I don't know, Celia, I mean, I'm not that good with kids…"

"This will give you some practice! You're going to be having a baby of your own soon enough. Look, they're five and two. The five year old is quiet and will do anything you ask and the two year old hasn't even started the terrible two's so I think he thinks he's three already. You'll be great. Please?"

I sighed. I could never say no to anyone who says please. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you so much! Can you be here by eleven?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, see you then!"

I hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong Babe?" Carlos asked, putting down the paper.

"Your sister just harangued me into watching her kids today."

He smiled. "Babe."

"What? She said please!"

"You can't say no to anyone who says please?"

"No!"

His smile turned into a wolf grin. "Good to know."

"It only works for some things, mister." I said, poking my finger into his chest.

"We'll see."

I sighed. "I've got to take a shower and I don't need you in there."

Carlos pouted. "Baabe," he whined.

"I'll be late!"

He wolf grinned at me again. "Celia will understand."

I thought about it for a moment. She would… "No! Don't distract me!"

"Worth a shot." He said. He picked the paper back up and continued his reading.

I went upstairs to shower and look minimally presentable for Celia's kids...my niece and nephew. That was still a little weird. I know we've been married for a little over a month, but still, it's weird to have more nieces and nephews than just Mary Alice and Angie. I showed, shaved, and attempted to fix my hair. Oh! I should bring some games! But I don't have any…

I went to the bedroom to find my purse. Living paycheck to paycheck wasn't easy, but it was manageable. I pulled out my checkbook to see if I had enough…

Wait a second…

"Carlos! Get up here!"

Carlos being…Carlos, came in with his gun drawn. When he saw that there was no threat in the house, he lowered it. "What's wrong, Babe?"

"What is this?" I asked.

"What's what?"

"_This_." I said, thrusting the checkbook into his hand.

"Your checkbook?" He looked confused.

"Did you put money into my account and then wrote it in."

"Yes and yes."

"What?!"

"Babe, calm down it's just…"

"I didn't marry you for your money and I won't become your trophy wife!"

"Babe." He said with a smile.

"I don't need it so take it out!"

"No. It's yours."

I opened my mouth to yell some more but all that came out was, "huh?"

"Babe, it's your signing bonus for becoming a manager."

"So, I earned it?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, Babe. I know better than to just pilfer money into your account." He took my hand and walked me over to the safe. "However, being my wife does have some perks. Other than me satisfying you every day." He said with a smile. He opened it and handed me another checkbook. "Here's the joint account."

I opened it and almost had a heart attack. "Wow." Was all that came out of my mouth.

"If you ever need money, get it from here. It's _our_ account and I want you to use it for us." He wolf grinned at me. "Especially when you want sexy lingerie."

"When did you become a sex addict?"

"When my wife became insatiable with her pregnancy hormones."

"Just like a man to pin his problems on me." I said, smiling playfully at him.

He smiled briefly and then turned serious again. "I want you to know, that's only a part of what I own. So don't be afraid to buy something that you really want."

"Like what, an island?"

"If you want to." I opened my mouth, but he shut it. "I _want_ you to be happy. I _want_ to spoil you."

I thought about it for a moment. Independent Stephanie wanted to tell him to shove his money up his ass, but Stephanie Manoso wanted to spend that money. He wanted to give me the things I could never afford in any other life. Like Gucci. And Jimmy Choo's.

I always wanted Jimmy Choo's.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay? That's it?"

"Yeah. What were you expecting?"

"A war."

I nodded. "I see where you're coming from and I love you for it. I always wanted Jimmy Choo's."

He frowned at me. "Babe, you're not getting another man. That's where I draw the line."

"Not a man…well the man himself…I want his _shoes_."

He smiled. "Only you."

* * *

"Good, you're here." Celia said when I had barely made it up the steps. "Amelia come over here!" She called.

A little girl about five came into the room. She was a replica of Celia with dark skin and brown hair and eyes.

"You remember Aunt Stephanie?"

"Hi Aunt Stefie."

"Hi there."

"And this is Marco." She said, handing me the two year old boy. He was more of a mixture of Celia and her husband. She gave her kids a kiss. "I'll be back by four. And thank you."

"Sure."

We all watched her leave.

"So, what do you want to do first?" I asked the kids.


	33. Chapter 33

Once again, I apologize. School's been a lot harder this year than last and I'm still adjusting to the work load and finding free time to post. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Not mine.

* * *

I don't know how long I laid there until I heard, "babe?"

"In the bedroom."

Carlos came up the stairs and into the bedroom. I unconsciously licked my lips. He was in corporate attire and currently loosening his black tie with two buttons undone at the top, his dark mocha latte skin peeking out at me. It was sexy as hell.

"How'd it go today?"

"I can't do it."

He looked confused. "Do what?" He asked, walking into the closet.

"Everything. Kids. Babies."

"What?" He asked, coming back out shirtless and in black sweat pants. "What happened?"

I was distracted by a hormone surge. "Why are you just in pants?"

"Babe, look at you." I looked down. Oh, because I was wearing the matching shirt. He smiled. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He asked again, sitting down on the mattress and pulling me into his side.

I sighed. "I don't know where I went wrong."

He got a better look at me this time. "Why do you have peanut butter in your hair?"

"To go with the banana that was on my shirt?"

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

I sighed. "I tried to make them lunch, but they just threw it at me."

"They threw it at you?"

"And then giggled."

He smiled. "Babe."

"Don't laugh at me. Somehow I made it wrong. I didn't cut all the crust of or something insane like that."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"But it was! I tried to make a good impression, but…" Damn, here come the tears. "I can't do it. If I can't even watch kids for one afternoon, then how can I have my own?!"

"If I didn't think you could do this, we wouldn't be having the little one already in you." He rubbed my stomach soothingly. "You put too much pressure on yourself."

"Marco ended up in the hospital."

"What?"

"With a Candy Land piece up his nose."

"How?"

"I was taking my turn and had my back to him and then he started crying! He wanted to play but he's too young to play, so I said no. He didn't listen and when I put some toys in front of them, he didn't even touch them. Celia said he had skipped over the terrible two's, but I think he started. Today."

He slid down into the bed and brought me into his chest. I silently cried. Today was a disaster! Nothing more could go wrong!

Well, one more thing…but I wasn't thinking about it. Nope. Not me. Nothing else is happening to me today.

"It could've been a lot worse." He said.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? The _thought_ that it could've been worse?" I sat up and looked at him. "He could've choked? He could've set himself on fire? He could've set the house on fire? God, everything I think of is worse!"

"Calm down, Stephanie, breathe." He said. He pulled me back into him and I tried to draw upon his strength.

"I can't do it." I said.

"Yes, you can." He began to soothe me by drawing circles up and down my back. "So you had one bad experience with kids. You learn from it and do better next time. I wasn't great with my nieces and nephews when they were young. I couldn't even change a diaper."

"_You've_ changed a diaper?"

"Don't sound so shocked." Then, he chuckled. "The first one I did was on Julie."

I was shocked. Julie and Carlos were close now, but I had no idea that they had some kind of relationship before she got kidnapped.

"She was five weeks old and I was shipping out in two days. Rachel was exhausted and I told her I'd change Julie. It went so bad that Julie had started to cry and when Rachel came in, she laughed until she started to cry. I had somehow managed to get the diaper onto one leg and her arm."

I giggled. "Really?"

He nodded. "I must have closed my eyes or something. Rachel redid it and showed me the right way. Of course she wouldn't let me do it on Julie until I did it perfectly on her baby doll from her teenage years. By the time I perfected it, we were divorced and I didn't see her again until she was a kid." He got a wistful look in his eye. After a moment, he turned back to me. "The point is, no one is perfect the first time around. That's what makes us human. I know a little more than you about kids so I can teach you what I know. The rest we can learn together."

It was then that I realized what this baby meant to him. It was his chance to make it right for giving up his rights to Julie. He's been given a second chance to be the father that he never was to her growing up. I'm glad they've become closer; otherwise he'd miss everything that's been going on in her life right now. But now he's getting the chance to raise a baby from birth. To help it grow, and walk, be potty trained and be there for its first word. He was going to love this child more than anyone has been loved before.

"You're perfect, you know." I said, snuggling into his chest. He didn't seem to mind that I still had peanut butter in my hair.

He sighed. "I'm far from it."

"To me, you'll always be perfect."

He squeezed me gently. "Glad to hear it, Babe."

I yawned. "Will you show me how to diaper a baby doll?"

He chuckled. "Tomorrow."

"I'm holding you to that mister."


	34. Chapter 34

As another week of exams comes to a close, _hopefully_ I can get some more writing on. Of course, it might go a little faster with your encouragements and me actually working on this story instead of the five I've already started for my future stories. But the muse works in mysterious ways... Enjoy.

Not mine.

* * *

"I think we should tell Julie I'm pregnant." I told Carlos over breakfast the next morning.

He didn't look up from his paper. "Sure."

I grabbed my mug of tea. "Maybe bring her here for a small vacation. To tell her in person."

He _still_ didn't look up. "Good idea."

By this time, I had a feeling that he wasn't listening. "And I'm running away with Lester. We're madly in love and we can't keep it a secret anymore."

"Okay."

I sighed at him and crossed my arms. Then the doorbell rang.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I asked.

"No," he said. "But maybe it's Lester to pick you up so you two can run off together." He looked over the paper at me, smiling. I rolled my eyes and went to open the door.

"Hey Steph." Tank said. "He up yet?"

"Hey, he's in the kitchen." Tank gave me a smile and headed towards my husband. When I got back to the kitchen, they were huddled close together staring at a file. To give them their privacy, I went up to take a shower. A few minutes later, Carlos climbed in after me.

"You started without me." He said. Ever since we started dating, we took showers together. It was a nice tradition that we had and I was sad to see it end when the baby came. With our combined gene pool, he or she might have to be watched every second of every day, which was going to put a real damper on our usual extra-curricular activities.

"I wanted to give you and Tank your privacy." I replied. He put his arms around my waist and brought me close to him, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Uh oh."

"What?" He asked.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

He sighed and replaced his chin with his forehead. "I have to go to Washington."

"Why?" What did they want with my husband now?

"I'm not sure."

"They won't tell you?" I turned in his arms.

He shook his head. "They know I'm out so I won't go on another mission. I won't miss your any more of your pregnancy than I have to. They probably just want my input on some field training exercises."

"But what if it isn't? Can they make you go?"

"No, not legally. They won't though because I've made sure if I do go, certain things will go public."

"You blackmailed the government!" I was shocked.

"Not technically. Hinted at blackmail is more what I did. And only to part of the government."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Stephanie, you knew this was part of my life. This is the darker side. I'm still your Carlos, but the mercenary is still in there as well. It's who I am."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

He tucked a few curls behind my ear. "Because I have no secrets from you. Except for the ones I have to keep."

I knew this was part of his life, but it was still a shock. He always said that his life wasn't normal and I knew that going in, but it was still a shock to see him act like this; going from romantic husband to mercenary in six seconds flat.

"Are you having second thoughts about us?" He asked, reading my face.

"No, are you?"

His shoulders relaxed. "No. But the moment you can't handle it, I want you to tell me."

"You'll be waiting a long time, Batman."

He gave me a small smile. "Good to know."

"So, when do you leave?" I asked when we got out of the shower.

"Tonight."

"I didn't think it'd be so soon."

"The sooner I go, the sooner I can be back for you and the baby."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few days, week most."

"Good. I'll have Julie come next weekend. It might be the only time we see her before the holidays."

He looked at me.

"What?"

"You really want to see Julie over the holidays? Thanksgiving? Christmas? New Years?"

"You sound so shocked."

"I just never thought…"

"Carlos, she's your daughter. Of course I'd want to see her. She's a part of you and part of our family."

He hugged me. "If I didn't already love you, I'd fall in love with you right now."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"I'm glad that you and Julie get along so well. When I told her that we were going to start dating, she was ecstatic."

"She knew before I did?"

He nodded. "I was down in Miami visiting her like I do every time after a mission."

I smiled brightly at him. "Good. She won't think I'm the stepmother from hell."

"I don't think she'd ever see you as the stepmother from hell."

I rolled my eyes, picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey Rachel, its Stephanie." I said when she picked up the phone.

"How are you, Stephanie?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Can't complain. How was the honeymoon?"

"Beautiful."

I could hear the smile in her voice. "I'm sure Carlos made sure you had a good time."

I blushed a little. "He did."

"Good. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if Julie had a weekend free next week."

She paused for a moment. "I don't think she has anything planned. Why?"

"I was wondering if Carlos and I could bring her up here. We need to tell her something and it's better said in person."

"What?" She asked, obviously curious.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Sure."

"We're pregnant."

"Oh Stephanie! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

"Julie will be excited to have another half brother or sister. As long as she doesn't have any plans, it's okay with me that she comes up."

"Great," I said. We talked on the phone for a few more minutes and then we hung up. Carlos was staring at me again.

"What now?" I asked.

"You are a strange woman, Stephanie Manoso."

I rolled my eyes. "So I like your ex-wife. Big deal."

He smiled and shook his head at me.

"Well," I said, taking my top off. "Since you're leaving tonight, want to make the best of this afternoon?"

He wolf grinned and carried me back to bed.


	35. Chapter 35

I'm excited that I'm getting this out earlier than Saturday! Now that school's slowed for the time being, I hope to get out another one soon! Hope you enjoy!

Not mine

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" I asked Ranger as I wiped the lint from his shirt in a nervous gesture.

"Yes, I'm sure. Babe, you triple checked after I did."

"Don't make fun, I'm nesting."

"Sounds painful."

I smacked him in the arm. "This is all your fault, you know."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, you're the one that got me pregnant. Don't you know it's not nice to mock the pregnant woman?"

He opened his mouth once and then shut it. "You're right Stephanie." He said. Tank chuckled. Carlos glared at him and he stopped in mid chuckle.

"I'll think about you while I'm in the shower." I said, kind of loudly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an old lady give us a dirty look. "Not like that!" I screamed at her. "He's my husband and we're going to have a baby you old bag. Get your mind out of the gutter before I put it somewhere you don't want it." Okay, it was something like that, but I didn't want that old, saggy lady thinking about my husband in the same way.

She went pale and scooted off. I turned back to Carlos to see him chuckling.

"I'm going to think about you in the shower too, Babe." He whispered in my ear. "And while I'm in bed and at work. All the dirty things that old lady was thinking about." He gently nipped on my ear.

I blushed. "I'm going to miss you." I said, hugging him close.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you." He put his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. "It's only for a week and then I'll be back. No danger involved."

I nodded, showing him my bravest face.

"You take care of yourself and our little bun in the oven and don't go crazy." He gave me a small smile as his hand went to caress my stomach.

"Don't get shot." I said, hugging him tightly one last time. His flight was called and we parted. He and Tank went to the gate and gave the flight attendant their tickets. Carlos turned one last time and waved at me. As they entered the walkway, I saw the flight attendant fanning herself with the ticket stubs. I smiled and turned around to Lester.

"Let's go to work."

"You got it, Beautiful."

As we drove back to Rangeman, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Stephanie, this is your mother."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Hi mom."

"When were you planning on gracing us with your presence? I hope sometime before my funeral."

"I was going to come soon, mom. I've just been busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Work. It's been hectic since I got promoted."

"You got promoted? To what?"

"I'm head of research now." I said.

"Which means what?"

"I sit around on my ass and do searches."

"Don't get snarky with your mother!"

"Sorry mom." And I was. It was another hormone surge.

"So when should I expect you and Carlos?"

"Tomorrow. And it'll just be me. Carlos went out of town on business."

"Nothing to serious, I hope."

"No, just tying up some loose ends."

"Fine. Then I'll make a nice pot roast with potatoes and a pineapple upside down cake for dessert."

My mouth watered. "Sounds good to me."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye mom."

"So," Lester said looking at me from the corner of his eye. "How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"No queasiness, fatigue, soreness, bloating?"

"Um, no? What's with all the questions?"

"Just want to make sure that you're feeling good. Which you are."

I stared at him for a moment. "Carlos put you up to this, didn't he."

"No, Bobby."

"Why?"

"Because we all care about you and the little disaster that you've got growing in there."

"You think my child is a disaster?" I was getting angry.

"Not like that, Bombshell," he clearly thought I would take it another way and sighed. "Have you looked at the gene pool you two come from?"

I thought about it. It was true. Oh man, our poor child is going to be a walking disaster.

"Oh, please don't cry!" Lester said.

"It's all your fault!" Jeez, I've been saying that a lot lately.

"My fault?"

"Yeah, you made me realize that having a kid is the dumbest idea I've ever had!"

"Beautiful, you're taking this all the wrong way."

I sniffled. "Well how am I supposed to take it?"

"That no one else can raise the little person that is about to come out of you better than you and Ranger. Some people have kids that are perfect angels. Some have little hellions. You two will know how to raise and control him or her better than any parent I know. Including my own."

I sniffled again. "Oh." I said.

"So don't take it as an insult, because it wasn't. You and Ranger are going to be awesome parents. That kid is really going to fly."

I hugged him. "Thanks Lester."

"Sure thing, Beautiful." He eyed me for another moment. "Uh, did Ranger talk to you about…"

"Staying here?" I nodded. "Yeah, he did. I'd rather be at home, but he's right. It's safer." Carlos had talked to me about staying at Rangeman while he was gone. He didn't think that we'd have any problems, but he was just being careful. He didn't want anything to happen to either of us. If God forbid something did happen, we wanted the Merry Men close instead of twenty minutes away.

"And you're okay with that?"

"For the health of my baby, yeah."

"Okay," he said as he relaxed his shoulders. I guess that was all that we had to talk about.

When we reached Rangeman, the guys gave me a warm welcome.

"We've missed you, Bombshell." Binkie said. The guys nodded.

"Well, I'll be here so much that you'll be glad when I go home."

They looked at each other, and then chorused a resonating 'no'. I blushed. "Thanks guys, for making me feel so loved."

They all came around and gave me hugs. We spent a good hour catching up on all the office gossip since Carlos and I had been working mostly from home. When I had finally made it to my office, it was almost lunchtime.

I got a good chunk of work done in the afternoon and decided to call Julie.

"Hello?" She asked when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Julie, its Stephanie."

"Stephanie! How are you? How's dad? Is everything okay?" She fired off.

"I'm good, your father's good. He's away on business and yes, everything is fine."

"Cool. What's up?"

"I was wondering what you were doing next weekend."

"Nothing. Why?"

"What would you say to a little weekend trip up here."

"That would be awesome! What's the occasion?"

"There are some things that we need to talk about. As a family."

"Okay." She didn't sound convinced. Every time I talked to her, she had more of her father's traits. "

"Don't worry, no one's dying."

"Okay." She sighed. That seemed to settle some of the nerves. We talked for a little while longer until I couldn't stop the yawns coming from my mouth.

"I'll call you soon, sweetie."

"Okay. Bye Stephanie! Oh, and I love you."

My heart melted. "I love you too, sweetie."

I rode up the elevator to the seventh floor. Carlos and I kept all the furniture and Ella kept it clean because it was known in the entire building that we would come up here for nooners and quickies. What? I can't help it! My husband is hot and I have all these hormones. I took a bath and settled into bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe."

"Hi Carlos. You get there okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just relaxing and thinking of you. How are you and the baby?"

"We're just fine. We just took a bath and slipped into the silky sheets."

"Naked?"

"No, in one of your shirts."

"Even better." I could hear the wolf grin from here.

"You know, soon I'm not going to be able to fit into your shirts. I'll be too fat."

"You'll be too pregnant. And it won't matter, you'll still be beautiful."

"That's sweet." I said.

"So what else is new?" He asked.

We talked about my conversation with Lester and catching up with the guys. He laughed at how I made Lester squirm.

"You made us into a family. You're the glue that holds us together."

"What?"

"If you hadn't come into our lives, I wouldn't know half the men's birthdays."

"That's not true."

"It is and you know it. When you came into our lives, you changed it. And it was for the better."

I sniffled. "You think so?"

"I know so. All the guys love you."

"I love them too. And speaking of love… Julie told me she loved me."

There was a pause on the other end. "And this is supposed to surprise me how?"

"Carlos!"

He chuckled. "Babe, she's loved you from the moment you talked to her and came to rescue her from Scrog. I'm surprised she hasn't said it sooner." He paused. "Babe there's something I've got to tell you."

"Uh oh, this sounds bad."

"It's not bad…but I'm not going to be home for a while."

"_What_?" I screeched.

"I'm filling in for a buddy of mine. His wife had a baby and he took a month off. I'm starting basic training as a special teacher and then he's going to replace me and continue with basic."

I sighed. "Carlos, your heart is too big."

"I'm sorry, Babe."

"Don't be. Who knows, you may need a favor from him someday."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I love you."

He sighed. "I've been waiting all day to hear that from you. I love you more."

"Come home to me as soon as you can."

"I have a better idea. What about you visit the weekend after next?"

I smiled. "Sounds perfect."

"Good night, Babe."

"Night Carlos."


	36. Chapter 36

Hope you enjoy. I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, but it should be soon (you'll see what I mean) as long as the Bronchitis doesn't keep me down. Let me know what you think in your reviews!

Not mine.

* * *

The week seemed to fly by. It seemed that if I wasn't spending dinner at my parent's house, I was at Carlos's. My mother took the news of being pregnant better than I expected.

"_What_?" She screeched. I was afraid that she was going to faint.

"I'm pregnant?"

"How exciting! When are you due?"

"Um, March?"

"You don't know for sure?"

"I didn't ask last time. I had too much on my mind." Like the little heartbeat. That seemed _way_ more important than when I was going to push the little person out of me.

"You should find out so we can plan a party."

"Mom, I don't want a party?"

"Why not?"

"Because anything that I want, Carlos gets for me. Anything I get from a shower would be overkill."

"No man can support his wife that well. Only in the movies." She added a chuckle on the end.

I looked away and went back to eating my dinner.

My mother dropped her fork and my father's mouth opened wide. Thankfully Grandma was out at a viewing. I couldn't imagine her reaction to this.

"How big are we talking?"

"He could buy a small country and save it?"

They continued to gape at me.

"Well," my mother looked smug. "My new son in law is rich. I can't wait to tell all the ladies."

"Please don't."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't want to go around flaunting it."

"But…"

"No. Don't say a word. Not even to Grandma." He may have the cars and the clothes, but that doesn't mean he wanted everyone to know that he was filthy stinking rich. That could be harmful information in the wrong hands.

She sighed. "Fine."

"You too, Daddy."

He looked up, shocked. "Who am I going to tell?"

I just looked at him.  
"Okay. I won't."

We went back to eating dinner in silence. My mother kept giving me looks like she wanted me to blab all my secrets. Luckily, I didn't have any more secrets.

"So, your mother was excited?" Carlos asked Thursday night after I got home. He called if he had some free time. Which seemed to be every day. I think he's worried that I'll miss him too much. It's sweet, in an overbearing way.

"Excited is putting it mild. She started knitting booties after dinner."

"You're not serious."

"She's making three pairs: one pink, one blue and one yellow."

He didn't know what to say to that. I didn't blame him. He was probably feeling like I did when his uncle sent the blanket. In shock.

"When does Julie's plane come in?" He asked after a minute.

"Seven tomorrow." I was excited for Julie's visit. It would distract me from missing Carlos.

He sighed. "God, I miss you so much."

My heart skipped a beat. "I miss you too." I said.

I heard some muffling in the background. "I've got to go, Babe. We're doing a surprise drill on them."

I was guessing that was Carlos's idea. "Have fun."

He chuckled. "Rub the baby for me."

I smiled. It made my heart melt when he talked like that. "I will."

"Love you."

"Love you."

And then he was gone. A few minutes later, I was out.

* * *

"Stephanie!" Julie screamed as she got off the plane.

"Hey sweetie." She came up and hugged me. I hugged her tightly back. "You look more like your father every day. He's sorry he couldn't make it."

She smiled his smile. "It's okay. Is that a good thing? That I look like him?"

I nodded. Boy was it good. She was going to beating the boys back with a stick. "Is this all you have?" I pointed to the small bag she had on her shoulder.

"Uh huh. What's so important?"

Yep, there's Carlos. Wants to know everything at the exact moment he can get it squeezed out of someone. "Let's get something to eat."

"Will you tell me then?"

"Yeah, honey." I guided her to the car and we motored off to Pino's.

"How's school?" I asked after we ordered.

"Great! I love it!" She talked about how she was adjusting to high school. I couldn't believe how old she was already. It seemed like only yesterday Carlos was saving us from Scrog.

"Okay, so how much longer are you going to keep me in suspense?" She asked after the pizza arrived.

"Grab a slice and I'll talk." She did as she was told and I started to talk. "Your dad and I have some exciting news for you."

"Okay…"

"We're going to have a baby."

She dropped the pizza slice that was in her hand. Uh oh.

And then she started to squeal.

"Really? You and Ranger are having a baby?"

Oops. I'm guessing that taking her to Pino's was a bad idea. Everyone stopped and turned to stare. I sighed. "Yes, it's true."

There was a round of applause and congratulations.

"Sorry." Julie said, blushing. "I guess that was kind of loud."

"It's cool. It was going to come out eventually. I'm going to get fat."

"Not fat, pregnant."

"But you're okay with this?"

"Sure I am! I think it's great." She rolled her eyes. "Duh."

I chuckled. Duh. I blame the pregnancy.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Not yet. It's still too early."

We got back to Rangeman and the elevator stopped at five, not seven.

"Stephanie," Tank said. "Come with me."

"Okay…" We went into Carlos's office where two officers were standing.

"Mrs. Manoso?"

"That's me." I said, my voice shaking. Oh God, what's wrong? I clutched my stomach.

"We need you to come with us."

"Is my husband okay?"

They looked at each other. "We don't know. We're just the messengers."

Oh God.


	37. Chapter 37

Wow! I loved the reviews I got for the last chapter. Let's face it- I'm a review slut.

I hope you enjoy this one! And if you don't: 1. I blame being sick and 2. Too bad. It made _me_ chuckle.

Not mine.

* * *

I grabbed Julie and we headed out with the officers. They wouldn't tell me anything. No one would tell me anything! Tank had already packed a bag for me and was waiting with Lester and Bobby in one of the two SUV caravan we were taking to the airport.  
"Do you at least know _where_ he is?" I asked the officer riding shotgun.

"Bethesda."

"Is that bad?"

"It's the best navy hospital on the east coast, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am." I said, irritated.

"Sorry, ma'am."

Now they're just mocking me. I sighed and sat back in the SUV, holding Julie's hand. She squeezed it once and said, "it'll be okay, Stephanie. I have a feeling."

"Thanks, that helps a little." And it did. Carlos had the same feelings that Julie was having and they were usually dead on.

Oh, don't think that word. He's not dead. He wouldn't leave me now. We haven't had enough of our 'someday'. If he was, I was going to, as Lula would say, pop a cap in his ass.

One car ride, and an obscene flight later, we were pulling up to the hospital. I ran in and went right up to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Carlos Manoso's room."

"One moment."

I waited silently for as long as I could. Three minutes later, I was tapping my fingernails. The nurse glared at me.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Stephanie Manoso. His wife."

"I can't let you back there. His record says that he isn't married."

"He is." I gritted out. "Three months ago."

"Says you." She shot back. Clearly she thought I was going to get my man. Over my dead body.

"Look here you little slut. Carlos Manoso is married. To me. He will be married to me for the rest of his life and I'm pregnant with his unborn child. So if you don't tell me where his room is _right now_, so help me God…"

"Stephanie?"

I whirled around. "Roberto?" I hadn't seen Roberto since the wedding. He was a complete replica of his brother.

"What are you doing here? Carlos's room is right down the hall."

I gave the nurse a smug grin. "Thanks." I said.

He turned to the nurse at the station. "Hold all my calls, Julianne."

"Yes, Dr. Manoso."

"Sorry, she's been taken with my brother ever since he came in here." He said as we walked down to his room. "I'm surprised she hasn't tried to break in yet."

"That's okay. I'm used to it. I'm just a little hormonal these days."

He nodded. "Mama told me. Congratulations."

"Thanks. So you work here?"

"Almost ten years."

"Wow. That's impressive."

He smiled. We stopped outside his room. "Now, Stephanie, there's something you need to know…"

* * *

"YOU GOT SHOT IN THE ASS?" I screeched when I opened the door.

"Babe." He said. He was laying stomach down on the bed with his cute butt wrapped in bandages.

"_YOU GOT SHOT IN THE ASS_??"

"Calm down before you pass out."

I sat down and calmly waited for the story. Calmly as I could.

"We were doing the field operation and one of the guys said something funny and I smiled and then the guns of one of the cadets went off accidentally and…"

"Let me guess," I interrupted. "It was a she?"

He smiled. I rolled my eyes. Go figure. He smiles and gets shot in the ass.

We sat there in silence. I giggled once. Then again.

Until I was full-blown laughing.

"What's so funny, Babe?"

"You…" I gasped. "Got…shot…in…the…ASS!" I laughed harder now.

He was smiling and thinking about laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's not funny. But it is."

"Babe."

"I thought you were injured or dead, but it's just this!" The giggled subsided. "God, I thought you were dead for half a second and I wasn't sure how I was going to continue to live without you, let alone raise a child."

He slid closer to me and placed his hand on my stomach. "I'm okay, Stephanie. It was an accident. The job is usually safe…this won't be happening again."

"But it could!" I said. "You could be out chasing a skip and…"

"And I'll be wearing Kevlar. I'll be okay."

"Please don't die on me. I won't survive."

"As long as you don't die on me. Cause I won't survive."

I put my hand on his. "I love you."

"I love you."

Then the door barged open. "Are you okay, Ranger?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine."

"Thank God. I would've killed you if you had died."

Carlos chuckled. "I'm sure you would've been in line with Stephanie and Tank."

"Probably." I agreed. I looked over at Julie, who's eyes were starting to droop. "Julie, you should go get some rest."

"I'm okay." She said unconvincingly with a yawn.

"Have Tank take you to the hotel room I've got close by."

"Excuse me?" I asked, suddenly feeling jealous.

"For you, Babe. I had Roberto call tonight."

"Oh." I blushed. Stupid hormones.

"You're cute when you're jealous." He said, with a smile. "But you're the only woman I need."

"Good to know." I blurted out. Damn mouth! I blushed. He smiled.

"You should both go. I'm not going anywhere." He said.

I nodded. I was feeling a little tired too. "Could you get Tank, Julie?"

"Sure." She smiled. "I know when I'm not needed. Mom and Ron do it all the time when they want to be alone."

We smiled. She hugged Carlos and left.

"She's too smart for her own good." He said.

"She's too much like her father." I replied.

He smiled. After a moment, he sobered up. "I'm sorry I scared you."

I gently kissed his lips. "I'm just glad that you're okay. That's all that matters right now."

We kissed for another few minutes and then I yawned.

"Go. Get some rest. I'll be here in the morning."

"You better be."

He grabbed my neck and kissed me once more until we were breathing heavy. "I will. Promise."

"Good. Night." I said, leaning against the door with my ass facing him and giving him a saucy look over my shoulder.

"Babe. No fair." He groaned.

"Now we're even." I said, smiling.

"Goodnight, Babe."

"Night, Carlos."


	38. Chapter 38

Okay, I hope you enjoy. If not, I blame being sick.

Not mine.

* * *

When I found Julie, Tank and Lester in the waiting room, Tank was snickering.

"What are you snickering about?" I asked him.

"Ranger got shot in the a…butt." He replied, amending his statement and giving Julie a small glance.

"You think my husband getting shot is funny?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, yeah a little, I…guess…" He slowed to a stop when he saw my face. "No, no I don't."

"I didn't think so. Get in the SUV."

"Yes, ma'am."  
"Don't call me ma'am!" I screeched.

They chuckled as they walked to the SUV. Men. I should beat them up. We made it safely to the hotel and checked in. The guys had said goodnight before entering the room next to us.

"Wow," Julie said as we entered our room.

"I agree." I replied. I found the master suite and placed the small bag on the bed. Julie continued to search the rest of the hotel room before making it back to the bedroom where I was currently stretched out across the bed.

"Stephanie?" Julie asked softy.

I sat up. "What's up?"

"Um," she blushed. "Do you mind if…?" She paused.

"Mind what?"

"If I stayed in here with you?"

I looked at her for a moment. "You want to sleep in here with me?"

She nodded and blushed harder.

"Sure, of course." I patted the bed next to me. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just…"

"Too close a call tonight? Not knowing if your dad was okay?" Julie nodded. I knew what she was feeling. The adrenalin rush was starting to wear off. I couldn't believe how close I came to losing him. If I had, I don't know if I would've survived. I had a feeling that I would have. For our child. He or may not have had a father, but they would've had me. I yawned. "Let's get cleaned up and into bed. We can go see your dad as soon as they'll let us."

"Okay."

I went into the master bath while Julie used the other bathroom off the second room. I washed the make-up off, brushed my teeth and took care of business. By the time I made it back, Julie was already laying in bed. I slid in and she curled around me.

"Night, Stephanie."

I kissed her hair. "Night Julie."

She snuggled closer, and my heart melted as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Jeez, man, I wanted you to teach them a few things, not get shot by friendly fire." The man standing next to the bed said to Carlos. Carlos just rolled his eyes. Sensing me behind him, the man turned around.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met." He said to me. "Major Kyle White."

"Stephanie Manoso." We shook hands.

"Manoso, huh. Sister?"

"Wife."

"To Roberto?"

"To me." Carlos interjected.

Major White turned around. "You? Son of a bitch, I'd never thought I'd see the day you'd settle down." He turned back to me. "I guess I can't blame you." He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. Men.

"Well, congratulations. Jenna isn't happy that I'm starting two weeks early, but she's busy with the baby." He shook his head. "Shot in the ass. Amazing." He turned to me. "The only time he gets shot working for the government is when he's straining newbies in basic."

"I'd rather it'd be here than over there."

"I agree. I'd rather not lose another friend over in that hell hole."

We thought about that for a moment.

"So when is this lovely wife of yours taking you home?"

"In about twenty minutes. The nurses are a little backed up." I said.

"I'm sure they're sad to see you go."

"I'm just glad they're letting me out." Carlos said.

"Only because Bobby had to sign a contract in blood to let you go."

He smiled at me. "Babe."

"It's true! I saw him come out of the office with a band aid on his finger!"

He continued to smile at me. "I'd rather go back out there and finish my week."

"_What_?"

"Babe. It was just a flesh wound. The doctor could take care of me there as well as Bobby."

"No." I crossed my arms.

"Uh, I think I'm going to check on some things." Kyle said.

We watched him leave and then I turned back to him.

"You are not going back out there."

"Babe, be reasonable."

"No, you be reasonable. You're hurt!"

"If I don't go back, what kind of message does that send?"

"Who cares?"

"I care." He said. Then he sighed. "I know if I was in your position, I'd be fighting you, but…" He paused. "But I can't not finish. If I don't go back, that just shows the recruits that it's okay to give up. And that's not good for people training to go to war."

Damn, I hate it when he's right. If he gave up now, that just shows them that once they get hit, it's okay to get out, when it's not. Not for the safety of the country. I sighed.

"Babe, please." He said, holding his arms out to me. I walked over and got into his arms.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" I started.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I know that you care about me, and I love you for it. But this is something that I have to do. It's not like I'm going to enjoy it."

"I know. I'm just being difficult. But I don't want to lose you. If you can get shot in the ass, then you can get shot in the chest."

He gave me a small smile. "Don't worry, Babe. I'll be wearing a vest from now on."

I shoved his shoulder. "Don't be a smartass."

"I'm being completely serious. I'll take every precaution I can. I won't go easily or quietly. You won't be able to get rid of me."

I sighed. "That's all I ask."

He kissed my forehead and I snuggled closer to him. "I think we just had our first fight." I said.

I could feel him smile. "I guess we did. It's too bad we're in a hospital."

I looked up at him. "Why?"

He wolf grinned at me. "No make-up sex."

I laughed. "Make it up to me later."

"I'm going to hold you to that."


	39. Chapter 39

I would like to state for the record that this story is in the driver's seat now. It drives me, not the other way around. Hope you enjoy!

Not mine.

* * *

One week later, Tank and I were arguing on the seventh floor.

Well, he wouldn't call it an _argument_, but we're totally arguing.

"I can't see why I can't go!" I screamed.

"It's not safe for you and the baby."

I scoffed. "Please, I'm taking a train down, no stalkers have been after me since I got married and I'm not going to be in the middle of everything."

He crossed his arms. "I don't like this plan. I see it spelling disaster all over it."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. 'Cause everything else I do doesn't have disaster spelled all over it. Look, I'll be with Carlos. Who can keep me safer than him and a bunch of army recruits?"

It's been a week since I last saw my husband and I was on the verge of bursting.

Damn hormones. Because of them, I'm horny all the time.

And that'd be okay…if my husband was around.

Tank sighed. "Even if I say no, you'll find a way around it."

I shrugged. "There's a good possibility."

"Fine. But you're taking Lester with you."

"Lester! Why do I need Lester?"

"For my sanity."

I rolled my eyes again. "Fine, dad."

He snorted. "Being pregnant has made you more of a wise ass."

"You love me."

He nodded. "I do. Please, please, _please_, be careful."

"I swear on Grandma Mazur's grave."

"Geez that gives me a lot of confidence."

"Excuse me?"

"She like what, 150 now? The minute she croaks, you'll be finding trouble."

Not likely, but it was the principle of the thing. "I'd hit you if I knew I wouldn't mess up my hand."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

He nodded. "I'll let him know."

I didn't think I needed Lester, but if it was going to get me out of the building, fine. See, the Merry Men have made it their mission in life to keep me up in the RangeMan tower. I haven't left the building since I got back and the guys have been getting me everything.

I couldn't wait to sniff the toxic air again

"Let's go shopping." I said to Lester when he got to the seventh floor apartment.

* * *

I sighed. "This was a bad idea." I had finally lost my mind.

"No it wasn't," Lester replied encouragingly. "Ranger's going to love it. I know he misses you like crazy."

I snorted. "He's doing what he loves best."

"Sure, maybe before he met you."

I looked at him. "What do you know?"

"I think he should tell you."

"Bullshit. Spill."

Lester sighed. I had him. He was such a gossip. "So you know the day that you met him?"

I nodded.

"Well, he was thinking about extending his contract to go overseas. Permanently."

"Get out."

He nodded. "He was ready to sell Tank his shares and make him the acting boss. But when he came back after meeting you, he had this look on his face."

"Like what?"

"Like he just found his saving grace."

I was speechless. He looked like that after meeting me? I wasn't even that nice to him.

"He called the government and changed his contract so he could stay closer to you and told Tank the deal was off."

"All because of me?"

"Steph, haven't you noticed that the man will move heaven and earth for you?"

I nodded. I had noticed. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Uh oh, what did I say?"

I shook my head. "It's not you, its him. I had no idea that…that…"

"He's loved you from the second he laid eyes on you?" I nodded and then he nodded. "After we met you on the job, we all understood why he was doing the things he was. When we saw you two together, it was plainly obvious."

If it was possible, I loved him even more now.

"Still think it's a bad idea?"

"No. Not at all."

"Go get 'em!" He said.

I smiled, picked up my bad and opened the door. Lester gave me one more lecherous before I got out of the car. I rolled my eyes. Same old Lester.

"Excuse me," I said to one of the passing recruits. "I need to find Captain Manoso."

They both looked me up and down. "Why do you need to see him? We can take care of you better than him."

I mentally rolled my eyes. Boys. They were barely out of high school. "That's sweet." I said. "But I want Captain Manoso."

"I think he's in the mess hall." The one on the left said.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Anytime." They replied, dazed.

* * *

I made my way to the mess hall with little effort and many men (and some women) staring at me. Well who could blame them? I was wearing a short army print skirt, a green tank top and a small army hat on my head and three inch FMP's. I was hot.

When I entered the hall, many men turned and whistled at me. I could see my husband's head in the crowd, clearly used to the commotion because he didn't turn. I finger waved at the boys who began yelling things (some not appropriate for a married woman to hear, except from her husband) and continued to whistle as I strutted my stuff over to Carlos.

When I reached his table, he still didn't look up, but the men around him did. When he finally noticed they were no longer paying attention, he turned.

"Surprise," I said.

"Babe," he replied with a big smile on his face. He stood up and gave me a big, delicious kiss.

Now that's what I'm talking about!

The men cheered louder and clapped.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when we came up for air.

"Seeing my man. Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

He nodded, grabbed my hand and led me out of the building.

"So do you get your own room in this place?" I asked, looking around.

"Babe." He said.

"Well I was wondering if you had to share with the rest of the officers like they do on tv."

"You watch too much tv."

"It's all I can do at night without my husband."

He smiled. "I can think of some things."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, but they're so much more fun with more than one person."

We had reached his room and he shut the door behind him. Then he wolf grinned.

"Want to show me some of these activities?"

Oh boy!


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry I've been kind of lax, but I had two papers to write and finals are coming up. This might be the last chapter I write before the end of finals, but I'm hoping to squeeze one more out. It's a great way to break from studying. Hope you enjoy!

Not mine.

Warning: Smut.

* * *

"God, I've missed you," he said, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of my neck. He kissed me gently at first, letting the passion grow.

"Hmm, good," was all I could say as he licked his way down my neck.

"And I really like this outfit." He said.

"I can tell." I replied with a smile on my face. I could feel him long and hard on my stomach.

He relieved me of my shirt and bra in the next minute. He pulled my skirt and panties down before I could get his shirt off. He quickly removed his clothes and we tumbled to the bed.

"How's your ass feeling?" I asked as he rolled on top of me.

"Better."

I smiled. "That's good."

He looked at me. "Do you really want to be talking now?"

Boy, he really wanted me naked.

I smiled back. "No, not really."

He kissed my neck. "Good."

I took him into my hands. "Hmm someone's excited to see me."

He wolf grinned at me. "I'm _always_ excited to see you." He groaned, pushed my legs open and slipped inside of me. I moaned at the intrusion.

"God," He said. He put his head on my shoulder. "How is it that you always feel better than the last time we made love?"

"Beats me," I panted. I was thinking the same thing. He began to move inside of me and I arched my chest into his. With one hand, he played with my breast and with the other, he gently massaged my clit. My hands traveled up his back and over his shoulders to tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck. I gave a gentle tug and he surged harder into me and growled.

It didn't take long before I started to climax. I screamed his name as he continued to thrust inside of me. A few thrusts later, he fell over the edge and I climaxed again.

"Fuck," he gasped as he rolled off of me.

"Mmm," I purred.

He smiled at me. "You can't talk can you?"

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Mmmm…"

His smile widened. I looked over at him and smacked him. "Stop being so smug."

"I have every right to. I finally fucked my wife's brains out."

I rolled my eyes. Some things never change.

When I woke again, Carlos was spooning me from behind and gently caressing my hip.

"You awake?" He whispered in my ear.

I yawned. "Sort of."

"Good. I have a gift for you."

"Mm, ready to go again?"

"Not that, you little vixen." He gently nipped my shoulder. "Maybe later though," he added. He got up and headed over to the small dresser opposite the bed. He turned around and I was gifted with a view of his delicious cock, which was already starting to harden again. Dirty things began to filly my mind and he smiled at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking and I blushed.

He leaned down in front of me and I sat on my elbow.

"It's not wrapped, but…" he said, opening his palm.

Inside sat his dog tags.

"I…I don't understand."

He gently smiled and tucked a curl behind my head. "I was going to give you this sooner, but Kyle called and I got distracted. I want you to have them."

Tears welled in my eyes. "Really?"

He nodded. "The army and government are my past. You and the baby are my present and future. It's where I came from and became the man you love and I want you to have them so you remember how much I love you, even if I'm away."

"Are you going somewhere?" I hoped the government didn't push him back in.

"It's not what you're thinking." He said, reading my face. "When I visit Miami or Boston and…"

"Why can't I go?"

"Babe, you'll be pregnant. Pregnant women can't fly."

"But…but…" My lip started to pout.

He smiled a sympathetic smile. "Of course I want you there, but we need to take care of you and the baby first."

"And after the baby's born…?"

"We'll discuss it then."

"Fine. As long as it's not a closed subject."

"Never, quierda. I would love you to be with me."

We made love again and I quickly fell asleep.

This time when I woke up, I was facing Carlos.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," I sighed.

He was fingering the dog tags. "These look really sexy on you."

I smiled. "Glad you like it. I plan to wear them a lot."

"Good." He sighed. "Babe, I wish that…"

I stopped him with a hand on his mouth. "I know. Lester is waiting for me."

He put his forehead on mine. "This sucks."

I giggled. "I never thought I'd ever hear you say that."

"Why wouldn't I? I miss you like crazy."

"You'll be back soon."

"When did you get all glass half full?"

"When I started getting amazing orgasms."

"Hmm, amazing, huh?"

"Uh huh," I said, shaking my head. "Especially when my husband is always up for extras."

He smiled. "Glad I could please, Babe."

"Me too."

This time he burst out laughing. "You never disappoint."

I just smiled. That compliment always gave me the warm and fuzzies. "When will you be home?"

"Saturday. I'm not going to be corralled to get it extended."

"Good. Be firm."

His eyes darkened and then he slid into me. "Like this?"

"Exactly like this." Then he began to move and I lost all consciousness.


	41. Chapter 41

I blame finals for this chapter. Hope you enjoy and pardon the errors.

Not mine.

* * *

Carlos came back safely to me on Saturday and we spent the rest of the weekend making love.

Time flew by and my halfway OB appointment was here. Carlos, once again, was as excited as a kid in a candy store. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" He said.

"You're nuts."

"I'm excited."

"It's just an appointment."

"But we get to find out if we're having a boy or a girl. _That's_ exciting."

Yeah, not so much for me. I was the one that was going to be pushing said baby out of my body. The only thing I cared about was that he or she was healthy. I was about twenty weeks now and was starting to get big. I cried the first time I tried to put my jeans on and they didn't fit. Carlos was prepared with a carton of ice cream, a box of tissues and the next size up in jeans. He also told me that I was sexier now than I was before I got pregnant. It worked until the hormones calmed down and I was getting angry about the next thing. The only good thing about this is that I could start to feel the baby moving inside of me. If I wasn't already sold on the whole baby thing in the first place, then this would've gotten me. Feeling your child move inside of you for the first time is something I'll never forget.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"You look better than okay." He wrapped his arms around me. "You look gorgeous."

"Are you just saying that to get in my pants later?"

He smiled at me. "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes. "Men."

He got down in front of me and pushed the blue flowing shirt away from my stomach. "Hi, baby," he said, giving it a little kiss. "Ready to tell mommy and daddy what kind of baby you are?"

I rolled my eyes again. Who knew this man lived behind the badass persona known as Ranger? He kissed my stomach once more, took my hand and led me to the car.

* * *

"Hello, Stephanie, Carlos." Dr. Craigs said as she entered the exam room. "How are you feeling?"

"Great," I said.

"No morning sickness?"

I shook my head. "Only nausea."

"That's great."

"It's not abnormal?" Carlos asked, worried.

"It's just a symptom. Not everyone is going to get everything. Like some women don't get the heartburn, but some do." She did a routine ultrasound and pronounced everything okay. "You want to know the sex?"

"Please," I said, looking at Carlos.

She smiled and nodded. After a few moments, she said, "congratulations! It's a boy!"

A boy.

A baby boy.

I smiled up at my husband, who was currently doing a victory dance.

"Thank you, babe." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Why are you thanking me? He needed the chromosome from you."

He smiled widely at me. "We're having a boy."

I nodded, my smile equally as wide. "We are."

When we got back from the doctor, we celebrated the news of the upcoming birth of our son. Carlos couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe it." He said, kissing my naked stomach.

"What?"

"It's a boy."

I smiled at him. "You're just glad because you're getting a son."

He looked at me seriously. "I would have loved a little girl. To make up for Julie."

"Julie loves you. Even if you weren't there for her when she was a baby doesn't really matter. You're there now."

"I know, but…" he sighed. "I still feel guilty."

I looked at him for a moment. "Maybe next time." I said.

He looked at me with shock. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "If you want another one, I'm game."

"But we haven't even started taking care of this little guy."

I shrugged. "He's going to need to be a big brother sometime."

He came up on his forearms and looked at me below him. "You are the best wife ever."

I laughed. "I know."

Then he kissed me.

* * *

Several satisfied hours later, I woke up alone.

"Carlos?" I asked.

There was no response, but a ringing of a phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Stephanie, its Hal." Uh oh. He sounded serious.

"What's up?" I asked, bracing myself for the worst.

"Um…" I swear I could feel him blushing from here. "Morelli's on line one."

"Put him through." I heard the click and then the chuckles of Morelli. "Hello?"

"Missing something?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you missing a husband?" He chuckled again.

"You think him missing is funny?"

"No, I think your drunken husband is funny."

"God, not again."

"Again? Jeez, Cupcake. The first one cheated now you drove this one to drink. What the hell are you doing to these men?

My heart rate spiked. "_Excuse me_?" I gritted out.

"Relax and come get Ranger and Tank before they try to drive or pass out."

I grabbed the keys to the Porsche and had Cal and Binkie follow me for their car. When I got to the bar, Carlos lifted his head. "BABE!" He yelled. He stumbled over to me. "Come have a drink with us."

"I can't drink, remember Carlos? That's why you're here?"

Go figure that my husband has gone out to celebrate with Tank that we were having a boy.

"Oh yeah." He shrugged and went back to Tank who hooted.

"I wish I had my camera." Morelli said when he sidled up to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Congrats by the way. What are you having?"

"A boy." I said, smiling softly at my protruding stomach.

He smiled softly at me. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"That you'd be a great mom."

I blushed. "It's crazy. I'm doing things I'd normally never do because I'm so excited to meet him."

"It's an amazing time."

I looked at Joe. "You'll make a great dad."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

I walked over to my husband. "Come on, honey, let's go home."

He leaned his weight on me. "I looooooooooove you babe."

"Love you too, Carlos."

"Mm, good. Otherwise I'd have to cut off Morelli's balls."

Morelli laughed once. "He's kidding right?"

"Uh, I think so?"

Morelli paled and opened the door for us.


	42. Chapter 42

Hope you enjoy the chapter and have a safe holiday!

Not mine, but I'm still hoping for Ranger under my Christmas tree wearing a bow...and _only_ a bow ;)

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Ugh was my first thought. I actually thought ugh.

I am never drinking again. Ever.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost noon and my beautiful wife was nowhere to be seen. Thank god. Mr. Happy is _not_ getting up today.

Slowly getting out of bed, I go for the pants left on the floor and head out to the kitchen. We stayed on seven last night in case something happened so the guys would be close at hand to help. Stephanie has become such a worry wart.

And speaking of my Babe, she was leaning on the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee to brew, her pajama shorts and tank top barely meeting in the middle of the curve of her beautiful belly. I never thought that pregnant women would be so beautiful before. Sure, they look great and motherly, but until Stephanie started to show, I never got the beauty.

That and every time I think about it, I want to beat my chest and roar.

My baby. My son, growing inside of her.

I finally beat Morelli at something. He was first in her heart and her bed, but I was first to produce an offspring with her. And I would be the _only_ person to produce _anything_ with her for the rest of her life.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I was about to bring you a cup and the cure."

"The cure?" I asked.

"Sure, French fries and coke from McDonalds."

"Babe, I don't eat that crap."

She rolled her eyes. "You did twelve shots of Tequila, three beers and a Jello shot. You need the cure."

I had forgotten about the Jello shot.

"You tried for two, but it wouldn't stay on my stomach."

I smiled at that. My son was going to be interesting, considering his drunken father tried to do a shot off his head.

I kissed her neck and put my arms around her on the counter. "I'll let it slide this one time."

"Like you could say no to me."

"I could if I want."

She snorted and turned in my arms. "Exhibit A," she said, showing off her baby bump in Vanna White style.

My smile widened. "I think that would be the other way around, Babe." I dropped to my knees. "Hola mi hijo." I said, giving him a kiss.

If the guys knew I did this, I was toast.

"You look beautiful today." I said, eating a fry as we sat at the table. Stephanie was ever so kindly helping me.

"I look fat."

"You look pregnant. There's a difference."

"Tell that to my expanding waistline. I told Lester you were taking the day off."

I could agree to that. The little gnomes in my head were pounding away. "Lester?" I asked, curious as to why he was running the company today.

She nodded. "Tank's still out cold. Lula just texted me, poor guy."

"We partied hard."

"I saw. So did Morelli."

I looked up. "What?"

"You don't remember him being there? He was the one that called me to come get you."

I felt my brow furrow. "He called you?"

She nodded. "You threatened to cut off his balls."

That I remember. "I thought that was a dream."

She smiled. "Completely real. I think he's going to start wearing a cup around you."

That made me smile. When I was done, she put me back into bed.

"Okay, I'm going to work and I should be back around five and then we can go home. You stay and rest." She kissed my forehead.

"When did you become all motherly?" I asked.

"When I started to nest. Damn pregnancy."

I chuckled. "Bye Babe."

She kissed me once more and then she was off. I slid down into the bed and wondered what my life would be like without her. Dark, was the first thought. She definitely brought light to my life. I couldn't believe that she picked me to be her partner, but I was glad when she did. I've done a lot of bad things to bad people and they will try to get retribution, but it is my mission in life that we stay well hidden. I've paid for the security I'm getting and I will make sure that Stephanie and our child, or children, will reap the benefits of a comfortable and safe life. It won't always be this easy, I know that, but at least for now, it's going fantastically.

I also would be very horny. Before Stephanie, I was used to getting my way. When she stepped into the café, not an ounce of flirtation happened between us. At first I was confused considering women used to fall at my feet. But not her. She was completely professional.

And then…And then I made the deal. We had sex for the first time and I was a goner. She changed me and I never wanted to go back to the old me.

And that scared me.

I was scared that she could change me so much that I wouldn't be the Ranger I recognized. That I would do something stupid to get myself and anyone I was with killed.

So I did what I do best. I ran.

I'm just thankful that she kept chasing me; otherwise I wouldn't be the happiest man alive. Stephanie was my wife, carrying our child and I thanked God that no one was after us and every day that I could wake up next to her.

When I woke up, Stephanie was back.

"Hi," she said, kissing my head. "How do you feel?"

"Better." I replied, pulling her onto me.

"Feeling frisky?" She giggled.

"Mmhmm." I nuzzled her neck.

We undressed quickly and soon I was inside of her. She rocked her hips slowly, savoring the feeling.

However, she was going too slow for me.

Screw this. I rolled her over.

We screamed, moaned, clawed and grunted our way to release.

Hey, the hangover was gone. I'll have to thank Stephanie.

When she wakes up.


	43. Chapter 43

Honestly, the story is driving me, not the other way around and I'm not quite sure where this chapter came from.

Not mine and Ranger acts a little crazy/ angst-y/ completely insane in this chapter.

* * *

**Ranger's POV**

Taking a break from all the paperwork, I leaned back in my chair and stared at the picture Stephanie on my desk. She was about twenty five weeks pregnant now and allowed me to take a picture of her last night on one condition- that I was the only one to see it.

She was beautifully pregnant.

And naked.

She was lying on the bed, cradling our unborn son in her arms who was still growing and warm inside her, looking at him with awe and all the love in her heart.

This picture had the power to make my blood boil and to calm me down.

I was brought out of my reverie when there was a knock on my door.

"Enter." I barked. In the doorway stood Jeanne Ellen. "Hello Jeanne."

"Hello Ranger. Long time, no see."

"Good mission, I presume."

"Got done three months ahead of schedule. I also heard a wild rumor about you."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"That you retired."

I nodded my head once. "It's true."

"I never thought I'd see the day when the Mighty Ranger Manoso retired from the army."

"It was time and I had a change in priorities."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with Stephanie, would it?"

I didn't respond. "Why are you here, Jeanne?"

"I figured we could spend some time getting reacquainted. Just like old times. You know, go down to four and…" She trailed off seductively, something that wasn't lost on me, but didn't work anymore. Not since I had Stephanie in our bed every night…

And every morning…

Even sometimes in the middle of the afternoon depending on her hormones.

"Sorry to disappoint Jeanne, but I'm going to pass."

"Oh? So you're finally with Stephanie?"

I nodded my head. "We've been married for five and a half months." Five and a half fabulous months.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Stephanie is all I'll need."

Before she could respond, my beautiful wife walked in. She looked amazing with her eyes half focused, beautiful belly and her crazy hair going in every direction. Just the way I liked it.

"Hey, Babe." I said, getting up and kissing her senseless.

"Hi."

"Have a good nap?"

"Mmhmm." She said. "Got any searches for me?"

"Waiting in your office."

She kissed me lightly once more. "I'll see you later."

"Count on it." I wolf grinned and smacked her butt once. She squeaked, but added an extra swing into her hips as she left.

"Didn't see you as the daddy type, Ranger."

I turned back to Jeanne. "I wasn't until I met her. We're done here. We can be friends, but no more benefits."

"That's fine. The offer still stands in case she can't or won't satisfy you."

I nodded once and she left. I didn't plan on using it because every time we made love, Stephanie left me completely satisfied. More satisfied than I've ever been with any other woman.

I worked for a few more hours, and then headed towards Stephanie's office so we could head home. Knocking once before I entered, I found it empty. Huh, she hadn't said good-bye.

And then I saw it.

Her rings glittered on her desk.

Oh no, she wouldn't.

After grabbing her rings, I walked/ ran towards the control room. "Can you tell me where Stephanie is?"

Hal tapped a few buttons. "She's at the Batcave." He said. Ever since the guys found out Stephanie called home the Batcave, they've been doing it too.

I swear, her pregnancy has made me more tolerable. The old Ranger would have ripped them to shreds.

I was going soft.

I nodded to Hal and ran back to get my keys before heading towards the elevator. Hopefully I could catch her before she could leave me forever.

Making it home in ten minutes, I ran from the garage to the kitchen door.

"Babe?" I called, praying she was still here.

"Hi, Carlos." She said, kissing me on the forehead, when I found her in the bedroom. "I was going to take a bath, you want to join me?"

Huh?

I pulled her into my arms. "Babe, please don't leave me. Jeanne is just a friend. There was nothing serious going on between us and I'm faithful only to you. You're the only girl for me."

"That's great. You joining me or what."

"So you're not leaving me?"

She looked confused. "Why would I do that? I trust you not to cheat on me."

I held up her rings. "You left these at the office."

"That's where I left them! God, pregnancy brain hits again. I swear, if our son wasn't attached to my insides, I'd lose him too." She slipped on the rings and sighed happily.

Pregnancy brain? What the…

"Every once in a while, I get absent minded. Glad to see your brain hasn't gone missing."

"I don't get it. Why didn't you say goodbye to me?"

She pushed me into the bathroom and removed our clothes. "You were having a conference call with Boston. I didn't want to disturb you." She then pushed me towards the tub.

"So you never thought of leaving me because Jeanne tried to proposition me?"

"No, why would I do that? Honestly, Carlos, you're acting like a hormonal woman."

God, I _was_ going soft.

"If I left you every time a woman came onto you, I'd have left you about fifty times. This week." She positioned herself in the curve of my body. "You want to begin what I'm sure will be a hilarious tale from the beginning?"

"Jeanne came in and told me if you didn't satisfy me in any way that she'd take care of it. And when I came to get you to go home, you had already gone and left your rings at work. I thought you left me because you were feeling insecure about Jeanne being there or something. I can't handle you leaving me, Steph. Please don't leave me."

She turned in my arms. "You are so cute. You've told me and showed me all the different ways you love my new body and that you would never cheat on me and I trust you. Sure, my hormones get out of whack a lot, but the one day they're normal, you've got the crazy hormones. Imagine that." She smiled at me. "Maybe we're more connected in this pregnancy than we originally thought."

"The day I eat Tastykakes as a food group is the day I'm getting my gun and killing myself."

She smirked. "There's time yet, Batman."

Later, after I had shown her the many ways I love her expanding body, she showed me something extraordinary.

"Lay your head on my stomach." She said.

"What?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just do it. You've done it millions of times before. The doctor said it won't hurt the baby."

I looked at her warily.

"Do it, or I'll cry."

God no, not the tears. Anything but my Babe's tears. A third world country would be less painful. I placed my head on her stomach.

"This is insane."

"Shut up. What do you hear?"

"Nothing. I hear…"

His heartbeat. I locked eyes with her and she smiled.

"Holy shit."

She laughed.

"Babe, this is the coolest thing ever."

She smiled. "I know."

I kissed her once and for the rest of the night, listened to the strong thudding of our sons' heart.


	44. Chapter 44

Well, this came to me about twenty minutes before I wrote it and I've decided it's going to be the last chapter. If I continue, it'll turn into a story that will never end and that's a bad thing. I'm letting it end with grace (and a few jokes that make me laugh). So thank you for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as any story I write in the future.

I have enjoyed the journey that I took with you from the beginning...who knew that it would be such a hit and continue for so long!

Thanks so much!

Not mine, but you know that already.

* * *

**3 Months later…**

"I feel like a beached whale." I said to Carlos from our delicious bed.

He came out of the closet. "You look beautiful."

I snorted. "Yeah right. I'm sweating like a pig and I haven't even tried to move yet."

"In your defense, it is a little hot in here."

"Help me up, please?" I asked.

He graciously came over and gave me a hand.

A literal one.

"Oh stop clapping, smartass and help me!"

He smiled and helped me to my feet.

"Next time, you're carrying the baby."

"Sure, babe, anything you want."

He was patronizing me, but I'm just going to let it go.

Here it was. The ninth inning (or month). The last period. The final quarter. The game was going to be won soon. We had done all the appointments, all the classes and even talked about who was going to be there while I was giving birth (considering the entire Burg would _want_ to be in attendance.)

And he was still late.

Three days and counting.

"The baby will come when he's ready." Carlos said, watching me brush my teeth. "Maybe he wasn't done yet."

I spit out the toothpaste. "I don't want our son to be overcooked!"

He hugged me as best he could. "Leave it to you to take the 'bun in the oven' analogy literally."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whoa, Beautiful!" Lester said when we made it to the office. We were taking one car now that I wasn't allowed to drive. I couldn't reach past my stomach anymore. "You're huge!"

"See!" I said to Carlos. "Everybody thinks I'm fat!"

He sighed. "Santos, do I even have to tell you anymore."

"Nope." He said with a smile. "Mats in twenty."

Tears welled into my eyes. "Do you think I'm fat?" I asked him.

"Of course not. I think you're beautifully pregnant with our son."

I sniffled. He smiled lightly and kissed me before following Lester to the gym.

An hour later, while I was sitting at my desk, a contraction hit.

"Why now!" I screamed at my belly, as I moaned in pain. I got up and shuffled my way to the gym. Lester and Carlos were still going at it.

"Ranger." I said.

He didn't hear me.

"Ranger." I said, a little louder and with gritted teeth. Another contraction had hit.

"CARLOS IF YOU DON'T STOP KICKING SANTOS' ASS RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO HAVE THE BABY RIGHT _HERE_!" I screamed.

That got his attention.

"It's time?"

I nodded.

And then my water broke.

Lester threw up and Carlos paled. I sighed. Another contraction hit.

"ARRGH!" I screamed.

"Babe, are you okay?" He asked, coming to hold me up.

"DO I LOOK _OKAY_?"

Carlos grimaced. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"I don't know, four minutes."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? _Uh oh_? Uh oh means bad. Its like the subtle version of oops."

"It means you might not make it to the hospital." Carlos said, pulling out his phone.

"What? I was promised drugs and I want them. I WANT MY DRUGS!"

"Calm down and breathe." He said. When Bobby came down to the gym he had Tank and two buckets. One with towels and one with hot water.

"I called the paramedics and they're on the way." Tank said.

I pulled on Bobby's collar. "I. Want. My. DRUGS!"

"Calm down, Bombshell, there's not enough time." They coaxed me down into the sitting position Carlos and I learned in Lamaze, my back on his front, and pulled off my pants.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed.

"Relax, he's got to check how dilated you are." Carlos said.

"Trust me, this will be more uncomfortable for me than for you." Bobby said.

I was not amused.

"Okay, I need you to push on the next one." He said. When it came, I pushed and clawed and Carlos's knees like I was dying.

"Good, good, relax."

"You're doing great, Babe." Carlos said in my ear. "I've never been prouder of you."

My eyes welled at that. When he said stuff like that, it made me feel like I could take on the world.

"Okay, start pushing." Bobby said.

I pushed for all I was worth.

"Great, he's crowning."

If I was anyone else, I would be laughing at this. Carlos supporting me from behind, Bobby between my legs and Tank and Lester holding them open liked their lives depended on it. We made quite a scene.

Later I found out that as I gave birth to our son, Hal passed out.

"One more, now, you can do it." Bobby said, encouragingly.

I pushed and a few moments later, something blue fell into Bobby's arms.

Oh God, it was _exactly _like _Alien_.

"Great job, Babe." I could feel Carlos kissing my neck and smiling at the same time.

"Do you want to cut the Umbilical Cord?" Bobby asked Carlos.

"Hell yeah." He replied.

* * *

**Epilogue…Sort of…**

"What are you going to name him?" Asked the female paramedic as she fawned over our little guy. He was a Manoso for sure. No woman could ever resist a Manoso.

"After his father."

"How sweet!" She gave Carlos a wide smile, who was smiling proudly at me.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso the fourth. Has a nice ring to it." He said, kissing my damp curls. They loaded me up into the Ambulance and he followed in shortly.

"I can't wait to take those boobs for a test drive." He said, after they had put us in our own room. Ricardo Carlos Manoso the fourth, weighed in at 7 and a half pounds and twenty four inches. Well duh, look at his father! He also looked like his father; black hair, brown skin and lips with my nose, eyes and ears. He was doing great, despite the gym home birth. Glad to see he got my trait for the unpredictable.

I snorted. "You do realize you can't touch these bad boys for at least six weeks. And then they're not completely yours until he stops breast feeding."

He frowned. "Really?"

"Block that out of your baby book brain?"

"I thought my brother was kidding."

"Nope. Sorry honey."

He sighed. "Next time, get a boob job."

I laughed. "In your dreams, Batman."

_And Stephanie, Carlos and Carlos Jr. lived happily ever after._


End file.
